


Sharuru

by MochiKazuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is the best wingman, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Everyone adopted Hinata Shouyou, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I dont know how long this would be, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Or Is he?, Post-Time Skip, Protective MSBY Black Jackals, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, The author is anxious, There's YakuLev in the last chapter, ninja shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 82,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiKazuu/pseuds/MochiKazuu
Summary: This short fic was highly inspired by the song, Sharuru/Charles by Balloon, hence the title.-"You were the one who said goodbye, yet why are you the one with tears running down your cheeks?"-Kageyama Tobio already had plans for after High School, he would go to the top, he would go to the upper leagues and play the longest in the court - with Hinata.Yet all his plans changed when Hinata decided to leave for Brazil to switch to beach, unaware of the feelings the setter felt for him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 116
Kudos: 710





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of 08/18/20 this chapter has been edited by [ FrostyMochi](/users/FrostyMochi/), she's awesome!

The soft whirring of the air cooler was all Kageyama could hear as he lay in his bed, staring blankly at the gray ceiling of his apartment.

An apartment that he hoped to share with a _certain idiot._

He just moved in from Miyagi to the bustling city of Tokyo, where he had gotten lost years ago when he was first invited to the All-Youth training camp as a first year.

His things were still boxed up, and he didn't need to glance at them to know how messy they looked, carelessly scattered all over the floor.

The place was too big for a single person, but he wasn't going to share and look for a roommate unless said roommate had strikingly orange hair, chocolate-amber eyes, a smile made out of everything nice, laughs and giggles that seemed to brighten up Kageyama's day just by hearing them, an incredibly below-average height, and the name of Hinata Shouyou.

But alas, the one exception of his was prepping for his own journey—a ridiculously long journey that would result in Hinata being on the other side of the world. Somewhere Tobio wouldn’t be able to follow him to.

He recalled where it all started.

-

When he first heard Hinata's plan back in second year to switch to beach volleyball from indoor volleyball, he almost let out a laugh, which would have no doubt startled everyone around him at that time because he, who couldn't even smile properly without scaring his teammates, would probably sound like an evil scientist planning world destruction when he laugh. So he held his laugh back and looked at Yamaguchi, who was the bearer of the outrageous news, with disbelieving eyes. He then shook his head and continued walking towards their gym, where no doubt the orange-head would be practicing. 

There was _no way_ Hinata would do that. _It was too crazy, too reckless_ ; where would he even find a perfect place to practice in Japan where indoor volleyball rules over? Nowhere, if he plans to go pro that is.

Yes, there was no way Hinata was planning to switch from indoor volleyball to beach volley: _it was too reckless, idiotic, and cra_ — _wait a minute._

Reckless? Idiotic? Crazy? Those words were _exactly_ Hinata.

He halted in his steps, head whipping fast to look at their pinch server turned middle blocker, his eyes wide with disbelief that startled Yamaguchi. 

"The idiot—he can't possibly serious, right?" His words made the green-head fiddle with his fingers. 

"Well, Hinata said he wanted to be able to do everything, and he said beach volley was the best way for him to learn everything," Tadashi answered, continuing to walk towards the gym that sounded suspiciously silent without the familiar squeaking of shoes against the floor or the sound of someone hitting the ball. Kageyama hadn’t been able to find Hinata in his class, so he assumed that the other would be up and running in the gym ahead of them, but the silent gym told them otherwise. 

"Why? Couldn't he practice receiving, spiking, and blocking like a normal person with indoor volley?" _And why didn't he tell me?_

His tone had his annoyance in it, to him, if Hinata wanted to improve, he should do it inside, with indoor volleyball, and with Kageyama helping him. Although admittedly, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from throwing insults here and there. 

His brain screeched into a halt.

Is Hinata planning to practice away from them because he (and Tsukishima) always throw insults at him? Surely that can't be it—sure, he calls out Hinata for his mistakes, but they've always done that.

Was he unconsciously hurting his partner's feelings?

When they reached the gym, Tsukishima was already there, wearing his gym clothes as he set up the net. Kageyama noticed that the blond was alone, the third years still probably changing and the new recruits on their way, yet he couldn't find the mop of orange hair anywhere around the gym.

"Hinata's not attending today, he and Coach Ukai-san are going somewhere to research something, I think." The bored tone of the tall middle blocker stopped his eyes from searching. Tsukishima was looking at him through his glasses, his lips forming his usual frown. 

"We're gonna practice on our own then?" Yamaguchi asked the obvious, to which the blond playfully rolled his eyes. He finished setting up the net before walking towards his best friend, ruffling the mop of green hair with an unnamed emotion in his eyes that was only directed at Yamaguchi. 

Kageyama briefly wondered if he was like that with Hinata. If his eyes gave away the growing emotion that bubbled from his chest whenever the sunshine embodiment was around, he wondered if Hinata had any clue as to what he felt. 

Soon, the third years came filing in with the new recruits following them, and they practiced without their coach and the usual ball of energy.

Kageyama gave his 100% to his sets, like he always did, yet he silently missed the only person that could bring out his 120%, something other people couldn’t do. 

-

He and Hinata were walking home from their daily practice the next day, with the night sky dark and littered with innumerable twinkling stars, and Hinata was holding his bike with one hand, eating a meat bun with the other. As usual, Hinata was wolfing down his precious meat bun until his mouth was completely filled. 

_A cute chipmunk_ , Tobio thought while eating his meat bun in a slightly slower manner. He wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed this routine of theirs, where they would stay for a little longer in their gym, practicing until their new captain Ennoshita told them to go home. Then they would stop over and get meat buns, eating them in comfortable silence, sometimes chatting when they have something to share. Hinata would hold his bike as they walked, and Tobio would bask in the orange-head's calming presence. They would part when they passed the street towards Kageyama's house and say their good night's to each other as Hinata boarded his bike to go home. 

That was something they were used to doing since they started second year, and he hoped that they would continue it until they were third years. 

The comfortable silence was broken when Hinata spoke.

"Ne, Kageyama, I'm switching to beach." Kageyama glanced at the shorter boy beside him, who finished his meat bun already. 

"Hah? Where the hell did you get that idea? And why? The sand is not the same as the hard, reliable floor, you know." He already half-expected that Hinata was truly planning to switch to beach, but half of him hoped that it was all a joke. His voice was a bit harsher than he intended, and he was slightly hurt that Yamaguchi knew it before he did. It also ruined the future that he had hoped would happen. 

He was planning to go into the higher leagues with Hinata in tow. Hinata was _his partner_ after all.

"Bakageyama, of course I know the sand would be different than the floor!" the boy beside him huffed, "I want to switch because I need to be able to do everything, and in beach volleyball, there are only two of you to keep the ball up. It's the perfect way to master everything. Besides, I won't be leaving indoor volleyball forever, and I'll come back after mastering the sands." He stole a glance at Hinata, who was looking at the stars as he said those words.

What Kageyama saw had him feeling goosebumps. 

Despite the surroundings only being lit by streetlights, Hinata's eyes _burned_ —they burned with a terrifying amount of determination and certainty. It was the same look that he had back in their first match in junior high when he had told his already giving up teammate that _they hadn't lost yet_ …

…the same determination that he saw when they first met Ushijima and told him that they were going to beat him in the finals…

…the same eyes that drew in Kageyama and _made him fall hard_ for the shorter boy. 

He then knew that Hinata Shouyou, the ever unpredictable, sunshine embodiment, ball of energy was going to go near, far, high, and low just to sate the need of him to be able to do everything. 

"I'll come back to indoor volley and beat your ass, so be ready, Kageyama!" Hinata then turned to him, the wide grin on his face stunning Tobio.

The smile was one of his weaknesses, something that never failed to make him weak in the knees.

It was bright like the morning sun shining down on him with its gentle rays, engulfing him in a warm hug that made his heart start beating wildly, demanding to be heard. It lighted up his world that used to revolve only around volleyball, and now his world revolved around volleyball and the orange-haired volleyball-loving idiot that he considered his partner…

…the one who changed him and his life for the better.

He felt as if he could say a thousand words to describe how he felt. He wanted to tell the sunshine how he came crashing down on him like a tsunami, drowning his whole being with emotions that only Hinata (and volleyball) could trigger.

He felt as if he was _drowning_ in Hinata, and he was a willing victim. _Oh god, he was whipped._

"I think I'll be playing beach in Brazil though, for two years." Hinata said with a softer voice as they continued walking.

He was so lost in his thoughts and emotions that the boy's words didn't fully sink in until a few moments later.

His eyes widened and his blood ran cold as he accidentally let go of his school bag, which fell onto the pavement with a loud thud. The sound rattled Hinata and he turned to look at him.

"Bakageyama, you look like someone told you that you'll never be able to play volley again." Hinata's word was directed to him with a chuckle, yet he could still not shake off his surprise.

He hoped, he truly hoped, that he misheard the boy, or he would shake Hinata hard enough to knock some sense into him.

 _Surely,_ he misheard him. Right?

"Can you repeat what you just said…?" Tobio could hear his voice, and it was terrifyingly calm—like the time when Hinata served right into his head in their first practice match against Seijoh.

It was a dangerous tone, and Hinata knew that, so his tone was uncertain as he heeded the setter's request.

"I…I said that you looked like someone told you that you won't be able to--"

"Not _that_. Before that." He cut off Hinata suddenly, and his wing spiker flinched in surprise at his still calm tone.

"Uh, I'll be going to Rio, Brazil? Washijo-sensei told me that he had an alumni—" Hinata was cut off from his words once again; this time, Kageyama's hands fell on both his shoulders, and the boy's bike came tumbling down as Hinata accidentally let go of it in shock. His amber eyes widened as he looked into Tobio's blue ones.

Hinata couldn't decipher what emotion those eyes held. He could feel his heart going crazy inside his chest as Kageyama's face was only inches away from him, and he held back his breath as he heard the setter whisper with a deadly, calm voice.

"Rio, Brazil?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of 08/20/20 this chapter has been edited by [@FrostyMochi](/users/FrostyMochi/), the awesome beta of this story. Enjoy!

Tobio rolled around on his bed, cringing at how he reacted when he first heard the news of Hinata leaving for Brazil from the boy's mouth.

His reaction was so unlike him, and he could only wonder what Hinata thought of him when that happened. He wondered what Hinata thought when he truly wished for Hinata to stay in Japan, somewhere Tobio could reach him.

-

Days passed, and it was made known to the whole team what Hinata was planning.

Turned out Hinata needed to finish his high school, take a year-long break, before setting off for Brazil, where he would stay for _two years._

Yachi, the ever anxious, precious bean that she was, showered Hinata with questions— _"Are you sure, Hinata-kun?", "Will you be alright there, Hinata-kun?", "What if you die there?!"_ —which Hinata answered with his megawatt smile, _"I'll be alright, and I still have a long time to prepare!"_

Nishinoya-senpai laughed and encouraged Hinata, telling him that he expected no less from his precious kouhai and revealing that he was also planning to travel the world and see things that he hasn't seen yet, and that he would quit volleyball after high school.

To that, Tobio frowned; Noya-senpai was someone who got recognition from their last matches, and his outstanding ability to receive complicated balls had brought him attention from people in the upper league. Yet Noya-san always petulantly responded, _"I want attention from girls, Kiyoko-san, and Asahi! Not them!"_

Yamaguchi was supportive of Hinata's plans as the green-headed middle blocker had grown even closer to the shorter boy. He knew how bright the flame of determination burned in Hinata's eyes and how Shouyou could pull off anything if he wanted to, and he wanted to see how much Hinata would change after a few years in the sand.

Tsukishima was trying to act nonchalant, but Tobio could sometimes see a crack in the blond's mask, showing the concern for the orange-head that Tsukishima probably thought of as an annoying little brother.

The rest of the team, along with Coach Ukai-san and Takeda-sensei, was all too willing to help Hinata with whatever he needed, and supported him with all they had.

Kageyama, on the other hand, couldn't understand why Hinata _had_ to go to the other side of the world just to practice and get good in volleyball when _he was right there,_ willing to guide him and be with him as they both climb up the ladder to the top.

So he tried to be as subtle as he could to try to change Hinata's plan.

"Oi," Kageyama called out to his partner while they were practicing spikes, the rest of the team headed out already, leaving them and their monster stamina to practice to their hearts' content.

He was all too ready to give out reasons that he hoped would change Hinata's mind; he had been trying for days (as subtly as he could) but to no avail. That didn’t mean that he was going to give up though. 

"Hm?" The shorter boy hummed, picking up a ball and throwing it high in the air for Kageyama to set. 

Hinata braced himself, running up with his fastest speed. Coming up into a stop, he put all his weight on the balls of his feet and jumped his highest jump, his eyes filled with flaming intensity that burned the blue-eyed boy as Hinata watched the incoming ball that he had set for him. Hinata spiked it to the other side of the court, landing perfectly as a breathtaking smile spread on his face.

To anyone else, that moment would've only lasted a solid two to three seconds, but to Tobio, seeing Hinata fly, his eyes lighting up even more with the ferocious determination as he spiked and score was absolutely, electrifyingly beautiful, and it seemed to last a few good minutes or so. It was his favourite view.

And it was even more fulfilling because it was _his_ sets that Hinata spiked.

" _Gwah!_ Kageyama that was awesome! As always! It was like _woosh!_ And the ball was like _wham!_ " Hinata let out one of his giggles as he flailed his arms as if to emphasize what he said. Tobio's eyes widened as he saw Hinata’s eyes filled with glee, excitement, and something that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He felt his heart skip a beat at the view, his mouth slightly open as Hinata slowly made his way to him, taking the setter's breath away with every step.

"Again?" the amber-eyed boy asked him as he picked up a ball yet again, and Tobio forced himself to speak.

"Hinata, are you truly not changing your mind about Brazil?" He wondered if Hinata would hear the desperation that he tried his best to keep from his voice. Hearing his words, Shouyou tilted his head slightly and looked at him curiously, like a crow assessing its prey.

"Huh? Yeah, I've made up my mind, Bakageyama. Do you think I would die there like Yacchan does? I'm not entirely an idiot, you know." Kageyama heard him huff in annoyance, seemingly offended due to his lack of faith in him. But it was not that he lacked faith in Hinata—no, he meant his words when he told him back in their first year that he could _'fly higher'_ —it's just that he expected Hinata would fly higher _side by side with him._

Hinata made his way to stand in front of him, looking up at him with the eyes that he fell in love with.

"I'll get better. I'll definitely learn everything, and then in the future, I'll be able to stand on an equal stage as you do," Shouyou said, his voice matching the ferocity of his eyes. He then proceeded to give Tobio a smile that made his heart pound so hard that Tobio was sure he'd have a heart attack if he looked at it any longer.

He cursed in his mind. That look, that damned look, that determination, that certainty…just how could he stop him? He realized then that he could never stop Hinata from flying away. He couldn't tear away this crow's wings: that would be too heartless. 

_He realized that he'd rather be heartbroken than be heartless._

So he helplessly averted his gaze, only managing to give a simple nod before signalling for Hinata to throw the ball high enough again for him to set.

That night, he couldn't sleep, helplessness engulfing his being as he made up his mind to support Hinata selflessly. He knew that he couldn't stop the crow from flying away from him, and all he could do was give his best so he'd be ready when he comes back home.

He'd have to give his all so that Hinata's dream of them standing on the same stage would come true.

-

Kageyama grimaced. Hinata hadn't even left yet; he still had a year here in Japan (well, ten months at most) and it would be spent practicing and working part-time jobs in preparation for his departure.

He looked at the time— _7:43 pm_ —and stood up from the bed to whip up some dinner, which would be instant ramen since he had not organized his small kitchen yet. He treaded his way to the bare kitchen and prepped his meal.

The apartment was hauntingly silent. His father had gotten him this place when he mentioned back in second year that he was planning to go pro, which his father whole-heartedly supported.

He also mentioned that he would probably have a certain orange-head with him, fully expecting that Hinata also planned to walk the same road that he would, and his father told him that he would give him an apartment good enough for two as his congratulations for his graduation.

He then regretted not telling his father to just give him a smaller one, and he wished from the bottom of his heart that Hinata would come knocking at his door, surprising him with a smile and telling him, _"Let's climb to the top together."_

He sat on a chair and proceeded to eat his meal, offering his thanks before wolfing it down.

He knew it was wishful thinking; after all, Hinata was all so ready for Brazil. He just told himself to steel his nerves and get himself ready for the day the person who he loved leaves.

-

Ten months went and passed like a blur to Tobio. His days was filled with practice, eating, sleeping, and more practice. He received offers from different teams in the V-League, and the most enticing offer was from Schweiden Adlers, but he was yet to give his answer.

For Hinata, the ten months were filled with different part-time jobs, small beach volley trainings, and mental and physical preparations for his departure.

Admittedly, Hinata would sometimes feel the doubt gnawing away at his mind. Questions and doubts filled his mind, but he pushed them all away.

He was determined: he had to do all he could to learn everything, to be able to fight on his own, to have his own worth. He wanted a version of himself who would be able to stand on equal ground with Kageyama. 

Yes, he had to, because if he didn’t, he would never be able to say his feelings for the very talented setter. 

He remembered the promise that he made to the setter the first time they clashed against each other back in junior high. 

The setter was _awesome_. He read the game, anticipated his every move, and though he had a nasty temper, he had all the talents and techniques to make up for it. It truly seemed like he was the king of the court as he commanded the flow of the game, and he felt bad for the setter's teammates for being unable to keep up with the blue-eyed boy. 

It wasn't that they were not good—it was just that Kageyama Tobio, the King of the Court, was _too talented, too special_ , that the others struggled to keep up with him. 

He heart had been racing (not just because of the game), his palms had felt clammy, and his stomach had felt funny (not because he was nervous) as he watched the setter on the other side of the net.

It was the same feeling he had when he first saw the Little Giant on TV of that electronic shop. It was the same as when he first felt the urge to play volleyball. He was yearning to see and understand the setter far better than anyone else. 

He couldn't understand why he was feeling like that. So he concluded that it was just the need to be like the setter, to stand on the same stage as him, and to beat him. 

So he made a promise to the setter that he would beat him. Maybe then the funny feelings would go away. 

But he still felt the pounding of his heart, the butterflies in his stomach, and the sweatiness of his palms whenever Kageyama was around. If he was being honest, the feelings strengthened tenfold as he realized how much more awesome the setter was compared to the version he saw in junior high. 

The feelings grew and blossomed with every precise set, with every service ace, with every time he saw those sapphire blue eyes darken in concentration as he analyzed their matches. 

Before he even knew it, the feelings were out of control: it grew from a little sap to a huge tree that towered over his being, overwhelming him and terrorising his every thought. 

Hinata had already realized that what he felt was not just the need to beat the setter; after all, he was very perceptive. Yet he couldn't bring himself to confess even though his heart pounded away, as if telling him, _"You love him just like you like volleyball, idiot, so confess already."_

And besides, what if Kageyama became disgusted of him and began avoiding him? They were both males. He couldn't imagine the rest of his time in Karasuno with Kageyama avoiding him like a plague. 

He wanted to play volleyball with Kageyama for as long as he could. He knew that when they part ways, volleyball would never be the same again. Yes, playing volleyball itself would still feel good, but it was just that it wouldn't feel _right_ without the talented setter tossing to him. 

And that was his problem. If he wanted to play and stay with Kageyama, he would need to up his game; he would need to be able to do everything just to keep up with his talented partner. Because if he couldn’t, he would get left behind.

That was why he needed to switch and master the sands; that was why he would go to the other side of the world, to a place he knew would give him what would be his worst and hardest days and where he would need to learn a whole new language, to a place where he wouldn’t know anyone and no one would help him relearn a sport from a very different perspective so that he could stand on his own two feet and prove his worth…

…just to be able to stand beside Kageyama, to be his equal, and for him to gain the right to love him openly.

All for Kageyama Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, maybe I don't know how many parts this would have, I still have a lot lf things planned.
> 
> Also, thank you for leaving kudos and reading!
> 
> I'll update as soon as I can, though I don't that much free time as I am studying for my dream uni. :<
> 
> Anyway, stay safe!
> 
> Leave some love~
> 
> Kazu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: This chapter has been edited as of 08/21/20 by [ FrostyMochi!](/users/FrostyMochi/)

The day Kageyama dreaded was only a week away.

The dumbass was to arrive in Tokyo courtesy of Saeko-san (who was still as supportive as ever), and they rented a vehicle big enough for Hinata's luggage.

He, along with Kuroo-san, Kenma, Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san went to welcome the orange-haired boy. They talked for a bit and reached an agreement. Hinata was to stay in his apartment for his remaining week in Japan, because his apartment had space large enough for another.

Though Kenma and Kuroo's, along with Bokuto and Akaashi's places still had enough space for the orange-head, Kageyama insisted that unlike them, he actually had another room for Hinata to use rather than making the shorter boy camp in their living rooms. That gained him a glare from Kenma who wanted to spend time with his best friend but Kuroo told him to let Kageyama be, and then subtly gave him a wink.

He needs to give Kuroo-san a protein drink one of these days.

When Hinata arrived with his luggages he immediately went and bear-hugged Kenma (that did not make Kageyama jealous at all. He _wasn't jealous at all_ ), then high-fived Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san, and gave a normal hug to Akaashi-san. 

All Hinata gave him was a playful punch against his shoulder. 

They told him of their agreement, and Hinata promised the four that they would definitely bond before he leaves. 

And that's how Hinata ended up in his doorway, saying _"Pardon the intrusion!"_ as he removed his sneakers.

"Oi dumbass, there's no one else here but us," Kageyama said as he glanced at the boy behind him, putting his keys away and treading the smooth wooden floor of his apartment, moving to the kitchen to prepare some drinks for them.

"Ah! Yeah. I don't know why you got such a huge space all by yourself, Bakageyama. Don't you feel lonely?" the idiot asked, as if rubbing salt to his wound. Annoyance shot through Kageyama.

 _Well it wouldn't be lonely if you, I don't know, maybe move in here so we can crush all those people in the upper leagues together?_ _Maybe then this place wouldn't feel so cold_ , Kageyama thought. He was tempted to say it out loud, but he had already spent ten months preparing himself for Hinata's departure, and he already told himself countless times that he needed to let Hinata fly.

But the moment he saw Hinata with his luggage all set and ready for Brazil where he wouldn't see him for _two fucking years_ , he felt as if all his mental prepping up was blown away by the morning breeze like a house of cards.

He cursed under his breath, _Damn Hinata. Damn his sunshine smiles and giggles. Damn Brazil._

"I only have tea so deal with it. We'll have pizza for lunch, and maybe onigiris for dinner. If you don't like those then find your own food, good luck not getting lost though," Kageyama told Hinata as he prepared their tea, but received no reply.

As soon as he finished preparing their drinks, he made his way back to his sparsely decorated living room, tea in hand. He wondered why the dumbass was quiet, and it turned out that Hinata was looking at the few pictures hanging on his wall.

"How's your sister, Kageyama?" Shouyou asked as he looked at the picture his sister was in. It was their father who took the picture, and Kageyama was smiling awkwardly, a contrast to his sister who was wearing a beautiful smile beside him.

"Fine, she started a hair salon business, I guess it's going well." Setting down the tea on the small coffee table, he plopped down on the couch. He only received a hum in reply as Hinata moved on to the next picture.

It was a picture of their first year team. Their senpais, Sugawara-san, Azumane-san, Daichi-san, and Kiyoko-san were smiling brightly, donning their jerseys. The picture was taken a week before graduation, when the second years had demanded a picture of their team in complete gears as a reminder of the wonderful year they had.

Kageyama felt his chest tighten; that team was the first to accept him for who he was and change his perspective on life and the sport they all loved. He truly wished that he reached an even higher stage with them.

The next picture was of the team in their second year, with Ennoshita-san as the captain and Kinoshita-san as the vice captain. They had all agreed that it should be the two leading the team because everyone knew that Tanaka and Nishinoya were too chaotic to be put in charge. They all wore a huge smile on their faces, and they also had their new kouhais with them in the picture.

Although that year, they couldn't go to the Inter-high nationals due to their defeat against Datekou, and in the Spring tournament nationals, Inarizaki crushed them (surprisingly, with _Atsumu-san_ as the captain).

The penultimate picture was of the final team he had in Karasuno. Yamaguchi's jersey was emblazoned with the number 1, since no one else was fitting to be the captain. Surprisingly, Yamaguchi was scary when mad, and he reminded Kageyama of Daichi-san.

Kageyama was the vice captain, to his surprise, but he did the best he could. He did his best to hold himself back from punching Tsukishima's smug face whenever he insulted him—truly, he did his best.

The picture was taken in their last match of their final Spring tourney, where they stood proud and placed third in the whole country. Kageyama could still remember the thrill of standing in the center court, all of them extremely nervous but also fired up. He half-expected Hinata to race to the bathroom before the match but he was surprised by the orange-head's calm behaviour that time.

Yes, one couldn't deny the anxiousness Hinata had before the match, since his hands were trembling after all. But the boy stood proud, not making a sound as they were warming up. He held this confidence with him, silently assessing the court they would stand on and the people who came to support them. There were their senpais, their teachers from school, Saeko-san, the Neighbourhood Volleyball Association, Tsukishima's brother, the Little Giant, Udai Tenma who Hinata admired so much, Shouyou's mom, and his sister.

Kageyama watched as Hinata absorbed all those sights, breathing deeply before giving him a smile as bright and warm as the sun.

 _"Let's do our best, Kageyama,"_ Shouyou had said, voice clear and assuring. It calmed him, like he was feeling the warmest hug. To him, Hinata had assured him once more that they would be climbing up that mountain together, that the boy would stay beside him throughout the match and he would never be alone.

He loved that feeling. A feeling that he couldn't feel for long as he was reminded that he would soon be alone, that Shouyou would leave him.

He snapped out of his flashbacks when Hinata let out a loud gasp.

"Wah! Kageyama, you framed this picture?!" Hinata asked him while pointing to the last picture of him and Hinata.

Hinata was, as usual, smiling brightly to the camera and Kageyama had a small smile on his face (which was not awkward for once). Both their eyes held bittersweet happiness, since it was taken on the day of their graduation (Yamaguchi had insisted that they needed to take pictures with each other).

Yes, he had that picture framed, and on display in his spacious living room for his future teammates to see, so that he could say that he had this dumbass of a partner who never ceased to render their opponents speechless, who never failed to surprise everyone with something new every time, who sometimes terrified him by how quickly he evolved that Kageyama had no choice but to keep up…

…the only one who could draw out his 120%.

The one he loved.

He also had a few more pictures of them throughout the years framed in his bedroom, but Hinata did not need to know that.

"Yes, dumbass, I was smiling nicely in the picture, and my sister commented that my living room was boring, so I displayed a few pictures I found nice," he answered before drinking his tea. Hinata came skipping and plopped down beside him, humming an unknown tune as he also reached down to his tea, taking a sip before letting out another smile.

How Hinata could keep smiling beautifully all the time baffled Kageyama, who could only let out a smile that did not seem awkward once in a blue moon.

"Your place is nice Kageyama, and I have not even seen my supposed room yet. I wish I had a place like this." Hinata looked at him and Kageyama fought to keep a blush from creeping up his cheeks.

"I wouldn't live alone in a place like this though, too lonely." Again, Hinata had reminded him of his ruined plans for this large apartment.

_That's all because you're going to Brazil, idiot._

"Dad just gifted this to me, I didn't choose it. Besides, I'm mostly not home anyway, I practice all the time. I also wouldn't want anyone barging into my space." He didn't want anyone barging in, except for this guy beside him.

"Hmm, I wonder what kind of place I'd have in Rio? Gwah! I wish I'd have an awesome roommate! Someone who also loves volleyball, then maybe we could play together!" Hinata's cheerful voice echoed throughout the large place. Kageyama choked on his tea.

"Woah! Kageyama! You alright?!" Hinata's voice was laced with worry as he coughed the hell out, his chest hurting even more due to the tea going down the wrong pipe. He couldn't feel any comfort even with Hinata's hand rubbed soothing circles on his back as he tried to stop his coughing.

After a few moments, his coughing finally stopped, though his mind, on the other hand, kept racing and racing.

Wait. Wait. _Wait a minute._

Hinata would have a roommate?

The dumbass didn't tell him anything about a roommate!

And he wishes that his roommate would also love volleyball? So that they could play?

If Hinata wanted that, then why the hell not stay here with Kageyama? He was _exactly_ what the dumbass was looking for!

He grabbed and squished Hinata's cheeks with one hand, glaring at the shorter boy. He could see the orange-head gulping, but Kageyama didn't care at the moment—all he needed was an explanation.

"Why." Kageyama's voice was once again deadly calm. It freaked Hinata out. "Why didn't you tell me you'd have a roommate?"

Hinata's hand hesitantly reached out to his, which was still holding the boy's face. Shouyou tried to speak, but all that he could manage was gibberish that Kageyama couldn't decipher, so he decided to ease down his hold without letting go.

"I only found out last month! The prices there are really steep! But my soon-to-be coach helped me out and found me a place I could afford, though I would have a roommate. It's alright though! I wouldn't be so lonely then." Shouyou ranted, obviously nervous about Kageyama's mood shift.

"Ah." was all Kageyama said before letting go of the boy's face, standing up and leaving Hinata dumbfounded. The black-haired setter walked down a hallway.

"Your room's this way," Kageyama's terrifyingly calm voice echoed out.

-

Hinata was all settled in the guest room (which was supposed to be his room in the first place). Kageyama was cleaning up the mess he made in his living room silently, yet his mind still raced.

So Hinata would have a roommate.

Was Kageyama jealous? He wanted to scream out, _No, he was not_.

But he couldn't fool his own heart. He was jealous, so terribly jealous of Hinata's future roommate.

All he wanted to do was lock Hinata up in his guest room and make him stay there for more than a week, making him miss his flight and completely forget about Brazil and beach volleyball altogether.

But he couldn't. He couldn't be that selfish.

"Damn it, Tobio. You had years to prepare for this," he muttered to himself as he wiped down the spilled tea off his floor. He didn't know what he'd do with his couch though.

He did prepare for Hinata's departure; he just wasn't prepared for Hinata having a roommate.

What if it was a girl? And the girl falls for Hinata? And Hinata also falls for her? _Goddammit._

That idea didn't seem so bad in comparison to what his mind thought of next.

What if it wasn't a girl, but also a male? Who also loves volleyball?

He knew Hinata's charm was out of this world (he was a victim after all), and Hinata would undoubtedly make anyone fall for him with his bubbly personality and sunshine-embodiment smiles and giggles.

The idea of Hinata falling for a handsome, volleyball-playing, foreign guy was like a bucket of ice-cold water being dumped on his being, and he couldn't help but shiver.

 _To all the deities, gods and goddesses out there, hear my prayer and keep Hinata safe from foreigners,_ was all Kageyama could think of.

-

Soon enough, it was dinner, since Hinata the dumbass had skipped lunch and slept all day. Kageyama could understand though: the boy travelled from Miyagi to Tokyo after all.

They had onigiris for dinner, and sat across each other. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since the tea incident.

Sleep was evident in Hinata, his orange hair tousled and sticking out in random directions. He was wearing a shirt with _oniku kamisama_ written on it and a pair of cotton shorts.

Kageyama didn't have practice today, so he spent his time in his room, getting used to the fact that Hinata would have a roommate.

"Ne, Kageyama-kun," a sleep-laced voice called out to him, and he glanced at the owner of the voice munching on his onigiri.

"You freaked out earlier because you were worried, right?" Hinata looked at him, a lazy smile spreading on his face and Kageyama cursed at his heart once again for beating so loudly that he feared the orange-head would hear.

"Hah?"

"You were worried that I would get a bad roommate who deals drugs and looks like they kill babies for a living." Hinata's voice was teasing now, and in any other time, it would annoy Kageyama, but not today.

He couldn't really make up another excuse, and he definitely couldn't say that he was jealous of his future roommate so he just nodded, finishing the onigiri in his hand.

Shouyou let out a laugh, and told him,

"Silly Kageyama, I'm sure it wouldn't be like that, and if—it's a big if!—it turns out to be like that, I'll inform you, and I'll move out of that place." Once again, the love of his life gifted him a sweet, assuring smile.

He could only nod.

-

After dinner and cleaning up, they huddled together on the floor, which was now covered by a large futon and numerous pillows. The TV was turned on and showed a video of a volleyball match of Schweiden Adlers, the team Kageyama would join in a month.

Hinata was sprawled out beside him while he sat comfortably on the soft futon, eyes following the movements of the setter.

"You'd join that team soon, right?"

"Yeah."

"They're all good."

"That's why I'm joining."

"Yacchan was crying, so was Natsu." With that, Kageyama looked at Hinata.

"They were crying, most of them were. Yamaguchi and Tanaka-senpai were tearing up, and they wouldn't stop hugging me. Tsukishima, though not crying, told me not to die." Shouyou chuckled, though it sounded bitter and sad. His eyes lacked their usual glee, and were replaced by sadness that made Kageyama pause the video and fully turn his attention to the boy beside him.

"Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei were showering me with warnings and reminders to always be vigilant and keep safe. Daichi-san and Suga-san came to see me off too, and they were also crying, hugging me to death and giving me reminders. Mom couldn't come, due to work, but we've had two whole days of fun activities together with Natsu, and of course, she cried too. Asahi-san called me on the way here, Ennoshita-san, Kinoshita-san, and Narita-san too. They said the same." Hinata had lain down on the futon, his hands absentmindedly reaching up, as if trying to grab something.

"They were crying, so I couldn't help but cry too. And I asked myself, should I really leave? Should I really leave these people, this place?" Shouyou had placed his arms down now, taking a spread-eagle pose as he let out a sigh.

Kageyama lay down beside him too, turning off the TV to listen wholeheartedly to the person he loved the most.

"Then I realized, though they were worried and sad, they all supported me. They supported and believed in my decision, no matter how foolish it might sound. That's why…" Hinata turned to him, and his eyes weren't sad anymore, but held flames within them that burned and burned, marking Kageyama's soul with something he couldn't name, something that was _completely Shouyou._

"That's why I can't be a coward, I have to follow through my decision. I have to succeed, so that their tears and worries won't be wasted."

_Ah._

Hinata was so determined, once again, that Tobio found himself falling in love with those eyes, falling in love with the fire of Shouyou's soul that could never burn out, falling in love with the amazingly strong resolve and hunger the boy had in his tiny body.

He was falling in love with Hinata Shouyou all over again.

He nodded, his gaze never leaving the boy's face as he whispered.

"I'll be waiting."

-

It was already one a.m in the morning, yet Hinata couldn't bring himself to sleep.

He and Kageyama settled for sleeping in the living room for the night, the futon and pillows keeping them warm.

They were lying beside each other, and Kageyama fell asleep about three hours ago. Hinata couldn't, and he guessed that it was because he slept all day.

He looked at the boy beside him, the Kageyama Tobio who now didn't seem as scary as when he first saw him back in Junior High, but he was still as beautiful.

Kageyama was sleeping peacefully, and Hinata was tempted to cuddle close to the setter, but he didn't want to make things awkward in the morning so he held himself back.

What he couldn't hold back, on the other hand, was his heart from beating fast and his mouth from whispering his true feelings for the black-haired setter who he admired so much.

_"Ne, Kageyama-kun, I love you."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Kazu here.
> 
> First of all thanks for reading! This is my first time putting my work in public so I was really anxious, but your warm feedbacks really brighten up my day! So thank you.
> 
> Second, I'm a mess rn, HAIKYUU MANGA IS ENDING AND I JUST GOT SPOILED. I am so not ready for it to end.
> 
>   
> Talk to me on [ Twitter...?](https://twitter.com/fujoshismochi)
> 
> Edit: As of 08/27/20 this chapter has been edited by [ FrostyMochi!](users/FrostyMochi)

Kageyama could feel something warm beside him.

It was a pleasant feeling, a change from waking up with only a cold, empty space beside him. He was tempted to cuddle but his mind was miraculously fast enough to process the information.

He was pretty sure that the warmth was from Hinata.

He slowly opened one of his eyes, not making any abrupt movements so that he wouldn't wake up the boy beside him if he was still sleeping (he couldn't be too sure, since Hinata was an early-riser, having to bike over a mountain on his way to school).

He sucked in a breath, stunned by what he saw.

Hinata was so close—not close enough to him to be considered cuddling, but close enough for Tobio to feel his warmth. He could clearly see all the small features on the boy's face.

He looked peaceful, like a slumbering angel that fell from the sky. He was on his side, hands clutching a pillow close to his body, shirt ruffled, showing off a portion of his collar bone and giving him a peek of the lean abs of the boy's body underneath it. Kageyama gulped, his gaze moving to the boy's sleeping face. Some stray strands of the orange hair stuck to his forehead, his hair sticking out in random directions and looking so fluffy that Tobio had to fight the urge to play with it. Long, orange eyelashes framed Hinata's closed eyes.

What sent Kageyama over the edge was Hinata's pink, soft-looking lips that were slightly open, puffs of air coming out between them at even intervals. So often did he see those lips curl into a smile that made him feel like his tummy was doing flips. So many times did he imagine kissing those tempting lips, and he wondered how they would taste, how they would feel against his own. He wondered what kind of sounds they would let out when he finally—

Okay. _Okay_.

He should not be having those thoughts. Especially when the subject was sleeping innocently beside him. Nope.

With a sigh he sat up, missing the warmth Hinata exuded. He wondered how someone could be so warm, but his mind just told him that he was just cold himself. He moved carefully, keeping in mind not to make too much sound that would wake the angel dreaming away in his living room.

His mind, which was immediately rid of remnants of sleep due to the view he had admired so early in the morning, had conjured up a dream he weirdly, distinctly could remember.

Hinata's voice was soft and loving as the boy whispered, _"Ne, Kageyama-kun, I love you."_

He abruptly stopped in front of his room, and the dream—if it was one—seemed so real that he wanted to believe it was true. Kageyama knew better though, there was no way that could be true.

Hinata was still a few days away from leaving him and venturing off to a country unknown to both of them.

He was still going to fly away.

He shook his head and entered his room, going to his personal bathroom to brush his teeth and prepare for the day.

-

When he came back to the living room, Hinata was already half-awake, rubbing his sleepy eyes with one hand, hair even messier than usual.

Tobio wholeheartedly took in the sight before him. _Goddamn_ , Hinata was so cute.

"You can freshen up in your own room. It has a bathroom too, although a bit smaller."

He only received a hum in reply. He then went to the kitchen to whip both of them up breakfast (while trying to keep those oh so sinful thoughts he had buried in his mind).

Living all alone, Kageyama had picked up a few cooking skills for him to not live off on instant ramen and take-outs for the rest of his life. What he knew in cooking was enough to let him eat meals appropriate for an athlete like him.

He took the ingredients for an omurice from his fridge and began working.

-

Hinata's mind was still laced with sleep, having been unable to sleep until two am. He absentmindedly brushed his teeth and washed his face, staring at his reflection for a few moments as his mind slowly roused from its sleepiness before memories of the night came crashing down on him.

He had ranted off to Kageyama; it wasn't the first time, after all, since they've spent years together as partners in the court, but he had opened his mouth and spilled his heart out before he could even process what he was saying. He felt as if his deepest secrets could be taken care of by Kageyama.

He certainly didn't want anyone knowing his doubts. After all, his senpais and friends were already worried the hell out, and they didn't need to know that he himself had been carrying doubts and fear, or else their worry would only grow tenfold.

With Kageyama though, he knew that the setter was also worried for him in his own, kinda confusing way, but he also knew that Kageyama believed in him, that he trusted that Hinata already had wings strong enough to carry him to a distant country with crime rates higher than Japan and survive there, relearning everything he knew about a sport he loved since he was a kid.

Kageyama believed in him, and he couldn't let him down.

He took a deep breath, curling his lips to a small smile as he stretched his limbs. He already had plans for the day.

Shouyou walked back to the living room with a skip in his steps, his heart feeling light and fluttery. The scent of omurice greeted him and made his smile a bit wider. Kageyama could cook now without setting the kitchen on fire.

He picked up the pillows they had used the night before and cleared the futon off the floor, humming a happy tune as he did so.

When he finished, Kageyama's voice echoed out.

"Breakfast's ready!"

-

Kageyama had wanted to say _“Food's ready”,_ _“I'm home”_ , and _“Welcome home”_ for a long time (to Hinata specifically). He felt ridiculously giddy when he finished up setting their food and said those words out loud.

"Ah! Okay, I've finished cleaning up the living room too," came the response, before he heard light footsteps towards the kitchen. He had to fight back a silly smile from taking its place on his face; he didn't want to look like an idiot to the orange-haired shorter boy, so he instead just cleared his throat.

He honestly didn't know if Hinata (who was a master in cooking) would like what he had prepared, and he suddenly felt nervous. What if Hinata didn't like his mediocre cooking?

It was too late to throw the food out though, for Hinata had already settled on a chair, smiling brightly at the sight before him.

It was just a simple breakfast, really: two plates of omurice, one for each of them, apple and banana slices, paired with orange juice for Hinata and milk for Kageyama.

The setter nervously sat down on his own chair across the wing spiker, waiting for Hinata's assessment with a bated breath.

"Looks good Bakageyama, you can be a _husband_ now," the idiot said after taking in all his preparation. The teasing tone in his voice made Kageyama’s heart go crazy, and he was sure that there was a slight blush on his cheeks. He didn't want the dumbass to know how much his words affected him though, so he settled for his old, golden response.

"Shut up, you dumbass, just eat or I'll throw you out."

-

Hinata was really impressed though. He clearly remembered the incident in their second year, when Ennoshita-san had asked Kageyama to help him with breakfast; the setter was assigned to fry the eggs, but it somehow ended up with Kageyama burning the eggs and almost setting the kitchen on fire if it weren’t for Ennoshita-san’s and Kinoshita-san's quick rescue.

Kageyama could cook now, and Shouyou was thankful that the setter didn't live off take-outs and actually ate proper food.

He took his first bite of the omurice and grinned brightly, making the setter look at him.

Shouyou could admit, it wasn't the best meal he had ever tasted—not even close. Though the fact that it was Kageyama, the person he's been in love with for years, who cooked it made him feel light and fluttery as he let out a laugh that echoed throughout the whole kitchen.

"Not bad, Kageyama-kun. I'm proud of you," he said with a grin. "Needs more salt though," he quickly added, before digging in and enjoying his meal.

-

After finishing their omurice, both volleyball players were eating their fruits.

"I'm gonna go out to hang with Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san, so I'll be out for the whole day." The orange-head informed the dark-haired setter, who nodded.

"I'm going out to practice. I'll be back by 6:30 pm, so try to come back after that. I don't have extra keys," Tobio said as he finished his last apple slice. Hinata volunteered to do the dishes and Kageyama went back to his room to shower and prepare for his day, something Hinata also did after he finished up cleaning the kitchen.

The two left the apartment at the same time, parting ways to do what they needed to do.

-

The next four days were spent exactly like the first: they would sleep in their own rooms after having dinner, which Hinata would prepare, and watching a few volleyball matches of teams in the V League. They would wake up and have breakfast, which Tobio would prepare (Hinata had insisted that it was unfair for him to be the one preparing their meals all the time; Tobio reminded him that he was living under his roof, but gave in anyway. Hinata was really giddy to be able to eat Tobio's cooking), and for the rest of the day, they would go their separate ways, both coming home by seven p.m, and the cycle repeated.

Hinata visited different tourist spots in the city with Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san, who were together since Bokuto graduated from high school and lived in the same apartment. Bokuto was pursuing to be a pro, while Akaashi was in college. Hinata was jealous of how much they were in love; he could see it in their eyes. It was something he dreamed of having with a certain dark-haired, blue-eyed setter who always called him dumbass, named Kageyama Tobio.

They also went to Tokyo Disneyland, where Hinata had one of the best days of his life, and when it was time to go home to Tobio, he couldn't help but cry. He was often told that he was like an adopted son of the two and he felt exactly like that (so did Bokuto and Akaashi who absolutely adored the little crow). His heart hurt with the thought of not seeing those two for two whole years.

Hinata had sworn to Bokuto that they would someday play together on the same side of the net. Bokuto had told him with a smile, _"I'll be waiting, my little disciple."_

Akaashi-san told him to stay safe in Brazil, and to never hesitate to reach out if he would ever feel lonely. The beautiful setter had tears in his eyes as he hugged Hinata tightly, giving a light kiss against Hinata's orange hair.

He also went to Kenma’s and Kuroo's place, which was larger than Kageyama's. Kenma had his own broadcast room, since he was streaming his games online and was apparently gaining huge attention. Kenma had become famous with the name Kodzuken, and was earning a good amount of money.

Kenma denied that he and Kuroo were together, saying that Kuroo begged for him to live together. Kuroo, on the other hand, gave him a wink and told him, _"We are totally together, like how Bo and Akaashi are."_

They spent the days playing video games, due to Kenma refusing to leave the house. It was different from what he had done with the Owls, but it didn't mean he had any less fun. The three were very competitive, and were always vying for the top spot in Mario Kart. Kenma won most of the time though, and at some point Kuroo accused him of cheating, since the pudding-head setter always seemed to win even if Hinata or Kuroo had the lead at first. Of course, Kenma denied the accusation,

 _"That's because you suck, Kuroo,"_ Kenma's lazy voice told the tall middle blocker.

 _"Damn right, I do,"_ the black-haired cat answered, winking at his setter. Kenma blushed, surprised, and threw his controller at Kuroo, who didn't have the time to dodge and got hit in the face.

Hinata had been laughing throughout the whole ordeal, hands clutching his stomach which was beginning to hurt, tears in his eyes from laughing too much.

 _Damn, I'm going to miss this,_ Hinata thought back then.

-

The next day was spent in Kageyama's apartment, and the setter surprisingly took a break from practice and decided to stay with Shouyou for his last day in Japan.

Both hearts ached whenever they thought about being apart for two years. Both shed tears at night in fear of the other forgetting themselves whilst they were apart. At the same time, both were determined to keep their feelings to themselves.

Hinata, though scared of the challenges ahead of him, had decided to go through with his decision, keeping in mind that he needed to be able to do everything so that he could prove to the world his worth of standing on an equal stage with Kageyama. The flames of determination burned brightly inside him despite the threatening chill of his fear.

He would overcome it. He would climb up to where Kageyama was, and he would stand at the top with the person he loved. He would be his equal.

Kageyama was filled with the need to keep the boy beside him. Every night was a battle as his heart urged him to leave his room and hug the living lights out of the boy sleeping in the room beside him. Unfortunately, he was unaware of the orange-head's mutual feelings.

 _Goddamn_ , he wanted to stop Hinata, but he couldn't. His mind was filled with scenarios that involved Hinata and a foreigner that he didn't want to come true. His dreams of climbing to the top beside Hinata seemed so far away, like those blissful days blown away by the cold wind.

Like Hinata though, he was determined. He knew Hinata: the boy had this terrifying ability to do everything he set his heart on. Hinata always seemed to do the impossible, always flew higher than the others, and the shorter boy was unaware of how he inspired everyone around him.

Hinata's actions could make even the uninspired Kozume Kenma strive and give his whole 100%, can make Ushijima Wakatoshi fired up and be completely immersed in a game, can spur Kageyama Tobio to give his 120% as he tried to catch up to the little crow who seemed to be able to command any setter to give him the tosses he wanted. 

Hinata was always on fire, his eyes ablaze, and that flame had in turn set the others on fire. Hinata was the sun that lit up many people's lives.

So even if Tobio wanted to stop him, he couldn't stop the sun from wandering and leaving him cold, because he believed that when the sun comes back, it would burn even brighter than before, and it would be hotter and more beautiful.

_He would light up more lives, and set more hearts on fire._

He just needed to be patient and wait for the sun to come back. He wouldn't wait idly though; he would work hard, so hard that maybe when Hinata comes back, he would be proud to see that the flame he had started in Tobio's heart had only grown and never faltered. Maybe he would see that the flame had consumed his whole being, setting his world ablaze and burning within him.

Maybe Hinata could accept his love.

-

The day finally came, and though Kageyama had mentally prepared himself, he was still nervous as fuck.

They were at the airport, Hinata's flight only minutes away.

He was seated in the waiting area with Kozume, Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Yachi.

The trio from Karasuno had surprised Hinata, since the orange-head thought that their last goodbye had already happened in Miyagi, but Yamaguchi told him, _"Did you really think we'd miss this?"_

He noticed that Hinata was tearing up already as Kenma, Bokuto, Yamaguchi, and Yachi couldn't stop hugging him. Hinata had his luggages by his side as he did his best to hug four people at once.

Tsukishima looked on, his face emotionless, but Kageyama could see the concern in his eyes. Kuroo wasn't smirking, but was watching Hinata and Kenma interact with a small, genuine smile on his face, while Akaashi had tears in his eyes, resembling a mother about to see her son set off.

Tobio, on the other hand, didn't know how to feel, so he had this huge frown on his face.

An announcement echoed out, telling the passengers to get ready.

This made Yachi, Bokuto, and Yamaguchi cry even harder as Kenma hugged Hinata's side tighter. The shorter boy began to fully cry too.

"Hinata, you're being unfair, give us hugs too," Kuroo called out, spreading his arms and ready for a hug. He earned a glare from Kenma when Hinata broke free from them and tightly hugged the tall middle blocker who he thought of as a big brother.

He then also gave Akaashi-san a tight hug, which the setter gladly returned. Hinata gave the usually grumpy bespectacled middle blocker a playful punch, earning him a _"Don't die, idiot."_

Hinata laughed at that, wiping the tears from his eyes afterwards. He then walked towards Kageyama, and the blue-eyed setter felt his heart clench painfully, a frown still on his face.

"Oi. Bakageyama."

"Hah?!" Tobio couldn't help but keep his frown, and it wasn't because of the name.

Hinata had now wiped off his tears, his hand reaching out to Tobio's face. Kageyama's eyes widened as Hinata's hand cupped his cheeks.

Hinata's hand felt cold, lacking its usual warmth, and he couldn't help but look at Hinata straight in the eye.

There, he saw sadness and a hint of fear. The setter held his breath; he also saw a burning ferocity and determination in those amber eyes. He felt his heart pound like crazy.

And then Hinata gave him a smile.

It was a smile that assured him and made him feel warm despite the fear in his heart, and his heart was beating so quickly that Tobio feared he'd have a heart attack.

Despite the noise around them, Hinata's voice rang in his head, loud and clear.

"I'll be back. Wait for me." Shouyou's voice held sadness, fear, determination, and something Tobio couldn't quite name.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting."

Tobio had a thousand more words that he wanted to say then, but they were stuck in his throat.

They smiled as they said their goodbyes.

Hinata took his luggage (and Tobio's heart) and walked away from them, a string of _'Good luck!'_ s and _'Stay safe!'_ s passed as all of them waved their goodbyes to the orange-head they loved until he disappeared from their sight.

Hinata put on his brave face, and walked towards his dream of being able to do everything.

Unbeknownst to Shouyou and Tobio, both of them were thinking the exact same thing as they said their final goodbye.

_"I'll see you again. I love you."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu ended T^T
> 
> Sorry for the slightly longer wait! Tbh, I'm not entirely sure about this chapter, and had to rewrite a couple of times hehe.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!
> 
> As of 09/04/20, this chapter has been edited and proofread by [ FrostyMochi!](users/FrostyMochi)

The flight from Tokyo to Rio wasn't as scary as Hinata expected it to be.

Sure, the nauseating feeling of the plane lifting off made Hinata's stomach want to hurl out whatever little he had eaten that morning, but it was something that he was familiar with. After all, it was the same feeling he had felt back when he had the first practice match of his life against Aoba Johsai, and that time he really did hurl out all of his stomach's contents over Tanaka's pants. 

Funnily enough, his spirits were lifted along with the plane when he remembered that (highly embarrassing) moment, and he found his nerves settle.

The rest of the flight was filled with ogling at clouds, more nauseating moments, and sleep.

-

He soon found himself walking the tiled floor of Galeão International Airport, dragging his luggage behind him.

His first breath of Brazil was entirely different from the crisp, cool air of Japan. The air there was heavy, humid, and Hinata swore that he could already smell the ocean. The air weighed in his lungs, and it was like a punch in the gut that reminded him that he was truly far away from his home country.

His eyes scanned for the somewhat familiar face of his soon-to-be coach, Katou Lucio, and a little weight on his chest was lifted as he saw a tall, bearded, blond man.

He dragged his luggage behind him as the man finally spotted his orange hair, waving at Hinata with a smile as the shorter boy approached him.

"Hello! I'm Hinata Shouyou, please take care of me!" Hinata greeted in Japanese with a bow.

"I'm Katou Lucio." Hinata thanked the gods as his future coach introduced himself with a calm and nice voice. "How's Coach Washijou doing?"

Hinata thought of something immediately as the man asked him.

Styling his hair as best as he can to imitate Coach Washijou's, he exclaimed with the grumpiest voice he could muster,

_"What, do you have birdlime stuck on your legs?!"_ He gave his best Coach Wahijou impression.

Katou rewarded him with a boisterous laugh, seemingly familiar with the Coach's grumpy personality.

"He still does that, huh?" Katou asked with a chuckle. "Let's get you to your apartment. Honestly, I still haven't met your roommate, but I assure you, the neighborhood is nice. I'm sure you wouldn't have a bad roommate."

The man led him out of the airport, and Hinata had his first proper look at Brazil, the country he’d try to belong to for two years.

Palm trees were scattered around, their leaves filtering the scathing rays of the sun as it shone and illuminated the place. The sky was the bluest Hinata had ever seen, cotton white clouds lazily moving in it, though scarce. 

The air was heavy, and Hinata's eyes tried to take in the movements of the locals. His ears picked up rapid speaking of a language he's yet to master. His skin felt really hot too, like he just finished warm-ups, and his mind was filled with the scent of the ocean and something uniquely Brazil. 

_So this is Brazil… I really made it._

The thought echoed in his head, bringing a feeling of achievement and pride, along with the looming feeling of anxiousness. 

He was here to do everything, and for that, he dropped everything he had known and loved in Japan in hopes that the sand was kind enough to let him fly. 

He forced away any doubts in his mind. It wasn't the time for that, especially when he just arrived and was yet to meet the sands. 

Katou showed him the way to his apartment with the coach's car. Throughout the ride, Hinata was distracted by the flashing, bright colors Rio presented him; again, he tried to take it all in, though his mind didn't fully comprehend everything due to the unknown dialect that he hasn't even learned yet. 

They stopped in front of a quaint building with its own set of smaller palm trees, protected by a steel gate. Hinata marveled at it; it wasn't the grandest building that he had ever seen, but Hinata just liked to admire anything good thrown in his way, something Katou found endearing. 

The man helped him with his heavy luggage, wondering how the petite boy managed to drag the heavy weight with him, the boy was definitely stronger than he looked. 

Hinata was feeling a flurry of emotions within him: excitement, nervousness, fatigue, and energy all at the same time. His jet-lagged body was contradicting his racing mind. 

He wondered how his roommate would be, how the sands in Brazil would feel, how the sea would look, how the air would taste. He wondered many things, some trivial, about the country that he had just landed on, but there was one particular question his mind had been asking for a while. 

_How would it be, if Kageyama was here?_

The thought started like a drop in still water, back when he first set foot on the foreign land. The drop created ripples, growing bigger and bigger until it created a threatening wave that crashed over his whole being and dyed him with a deep blue—the same hue as the setter's eyes. 

It had stung, an aching reminder that Tobio was now unreachable, especially with the blatant 12-hour time difference between them. 

The orange-head shook off those thoughts. It wasn't the time to think about those; not when he needed to be strong enough to start learning everything, not when he was about to start a strenuous, merciless process of rebuilding himself with nothing but grains of sand. 

He was led to the second door on the second floor. Katou knocked and opened the door gently, announcing their presence with a greeting that he wasn't familiar with. Hinata peeked from behind the tall man, and was greeted by the sight of a clean living room, with a couch and a TV. It was sparsely decorated, with only a red rug under a small coffee table. 

A male with spiky black hair walked into the living room, his dark eyes lighting up in recognition when he saw Katou by the door. He nodded in acknowledgement, and Hinata took the chance to introduce himself, who he now realized was the person he'd share the place with. 

"I'm Hinata Shouyou! Pleased to meet you!" Hinata said in Portuguese, the words heavy and unfamiliar on his tongue. He hoped that he had pronounced the words correctly. 

"Oh, okay. I'm Pedro." His voice reminded him of Tsukishima's, lazy and nonchalant. Pedro spared him a glance of acknowledgement before putting his earphones back in his ears and turning away, obviously not caring anymore about the duo by the door. 

"Well..." Katou started to shake off the awkward introduction that had happened. "Not everyone is social. Come, let's see your room." He then led Hinata inside the apartment. 

Hinata noted that it was smaller than Kageyama's, which made Tobio's large apartment seem even lonelier. To Hinata, he never understood the reason why Bakageyama had such a huge place, though it was proven that the setter never really spent too much time there, since he was always training and practicing outside. 

The apartment had a quaint kitchen, enough to make do with, and Hinata and Pedro had their own small shower room connected to their own rooms. The apartment screamed _quaint_ at him all in all.

Hinata's room was almost bare, with only a bed and a wooden closet. Hinata promptly put away his luggage on one side, telling himself that he’d do the unpacking later in the evening. 

Katou only observed his soon-to-be disciple from the doorway. _The kid is a ball of surprises,_ he thought. 

Back when he first heard from Coach Washijou about someone who's planning to switch from indoor to beach, he hadn't been surprised, since pros do it usually. What surprised him though, was the fact that the one switching would be a teenage boy fresh out of high school. 

It was the first time Hinata had astonished him. 

It wouldn't surprise him that much if the boy only journeyed within Japan, but the boy had traveled to the other side of the globe, to a place that he was clueless about, just to switch to beach. It baffled and worry the blond coach; yes, he had also done it, but he had been in his 20s, and it was after he knew how to stand with his own two feet. 

He then learned that Hinata was given offers from the V. League, a golden opportunity for him to go pro, but just like that, the short boy turned his back on the golden ticket and instead got himself a ticket to the wild Brazil, a country unknown to him, to play a sport entirely different from what he had been used to. 

That was the second time the boy had surprised him. 

He wanted to know why though. Why do all this? 

"Hey, Hinata-kun."

"Yes, Katou-san?" 

"Why did you decide to switch to beach?" It was a harmless question, Katou thought, and it was something normal for a coach like him to ask. He expected the boy to say that it was pure curiosity, or that he had been interested in beach volleyball for a long time. What he hadn't expected though, was to be burned by the sun itself. 

"To be able to do everything." 

It was simple and straightforward. The words didn't hold any hints of a lie, and Hinata's eyes… _by god,_ Hinata's eyes were scorching, ablaze with pure determination that made Katou freeze in his spot. 

They reminded him of the sun, ardent and burning, bright and inextinguishable. They threatened to burn him and mark him to make sure that they would be remembered for the rest of his life. 

And they succeeded. 

_Third time._

When he first laid his eyes on the orange-head, he couldn't believe his eyes. He had expected someone tall, maybe taller than him, oozing with power and intimidation, since Coach Washijou was known for and succeeded with his philosophy of _Simple Power,_ something that could be seen in him, his former teammates, and all the players the coach had chosen after them. 

Hinata was the opposite of that: short and kind of lanky, with flame-coloured hair and sunshine smiles. He didn't know how the boy had befriended his grumpy former coach when they were the opposite personality-wise. 

_Fourth time._

Katou gave out a chuckle. An interesting one had been given to him, and he'd be damned if he did not give this boy his best. 

He decided then, that he'd guide Hinata Shouyou; he'd help this boy who had decided to break his own wings just for them to heal and grow even stronger. He'd be alongside him and help him build his wings that would definitely take him to a higher stage. He'd help him do everything.

-

Katou swore that Hinata was an athletic monster. 

The boy, in his jet-lagged state, had managed to catch him off guard yet again. When he suggested for Hinata to come to one of his indoor classes, he had meant the next day, but Hinata had perked up immediately and asked if he could come after having a shower, seemingly unaffected by fatigue. 

He could only sputter a _'yes'_ as the boy skipped to the shower. 

Now, they were in the gym where Katou usually practiced with his junior indoor team, with his players gawking at the light-skinned foreigner who seemed to have springs on his feet, jumping higher than the net (which was already twice his height). 

When they arrived at the gym, the bubbly boy had startled him by suddenly turning silent, and Katou noticed him observing and taking in the unfamiliar yet familiar scene of indoor volley practice as his team shouted Portuguese encouragements and comments while doing spiking, receiving, diving, and blocking practice. 

The shorter boy beside him continued to observe for about five minutes, and then he heard him take a deep breath, and his lips curling into the grin that could startle anyone by how bright it was. Hinata looked at him, and the coach understood that the boy was asking for permission to join the practice, to socialize even though he spoke a different language. Katou nodded, curious as to how the boy would cope with the language barrier. 

Hinata struggled at first, but Katou knew his team was pretty friendly, and Shouyou was a social butterfly. Yes, the language barrier was a high hurdle that threatened to stop Hinata from communicating with the team; however, Hinata could jump really high, and he did. He leaped over that hurdle, and spoke the language every person inside the gym knew. 

The language of volleyball.

Soon enough, he was laughing and jumping with the team. Katou joined in, explaining to his team that Hinata, fresh out of high school, had flown from Japan to Brazil to play beach, and that the boy had just arrived that morning and was probably jet-lagged. The team was amazed at the boy's stamina, complimenting him in Portuguese (Katou assured Hinata that they were compliments, not insults). What amazed them though (Katou included) was the fact that Hinata was like a ninja, moving in a blur of orange past them, and that the boy could jump ridiculously high. 

It happened when a newbie setter of theirs had tossed the ball too high, to a spot where no one would be able to spike the ball properly to the other side of the court; it was a toss miss.

And then a blur of orange zoomed from one part of the court to the other, jumping twice his height; he seemed to stop in midair as he spiked the ball to the other side of the net, and then landed gracefully with a smile on his face. 

_He's flying,_ were the thoughts of the whole team as they watched the little crow pull the crazy move off like it was nothing. 

"Nice!" Hinata called out to the still mesmerized setter. He still had the smile on his face, and was acting like he didn't just fly so high. The whole gym was staring at the orange-head, thinking along the lines of _what the hell?!_ or _what the fuck?!_

Katou, after shaking off his surprise for the nth time since he met the boy, called Hinata over to him. Shouyou skipped his way to the coach, oblivious to the amazement of the entire room. 

"What's your vertical jump height?" Katou could hear his own breathlessness. He couldn't help it; everything about the boy had baffled him from the very start, and then this 160 something teenage boy had pulled off a move that he could only dream of recreating and acted like it was nothing at all. This boy's crazy. 

"Ah! Last time I checked it was about 339 cm!" The coach felt the air get knocked out of him. _This boy_ , he swore, _this crazy boy-_

"Ah, it was measured six months ago though! So I'm not sure if it's still the same!" 

Katou couldn't help but sit down, his body feeling weak and disoriented after a series of surprises from Hinata Shouyou. 

-

Hinata requested to see the beach, and maybe feel for the first time how the sand would treat him, which his coach granted. 

The junior team was fun to be with. They reminded him a bit of Jozenji, a team they had play against back in first year, and his heart ached a bit as memories of Karasuno came along. 

He forced his mind to push away the memories, since it wasn't the time to feel sad. Touching the ball, spiking it, and feeling the satisfying sting of his palm after spiking helped bring up his spirits. Though most of the time, he had no idea what the people around him were saying, their warm smiles assured Shouyou that he was not unwelcome there.

They seemed really impressed by his jumps though, and he asked his coach if he'd be allowed to hang out in their practices some other day too. The man nodded. 

So here he was, his feet against the sand. With every step he took, he felt his toes sinking into the soft sand, the grains wedging in the spaces between his nails. _It feels nice_ , he thought, but it wouldn't be once he started moving and jumping. 

And he was proven to be correct. His movements were slow and restrained, and when he first tried to jump, he messed up his balance and landed face first on the sand. He could hear the laughter of the locals around him. Katou walked to where he was as he picked himself up, eyes cast downward. 

He expected his coach to give out a chuckle or two—even Hinata knew that he must've looked silly to anyone who was watching—but there were no laughs from his coach, and from his kneeling position he looked up to the man he would learn from. 

Katou could see the broken look in Hinata's eyes: it was faint, fleeting, but still, it was there, and much more noticeable since Hinata so far had only shown him light and laughter in his eyes. 

Hinata had to know what he needed to overcome though. He needed to feel for himself the restricting nature of the sand, and how it would slowly tear away at his marvelous wings. 

Katou understood how gruesome the process would be, and he held out his hand to the boy he swore to guide and help, smiling at him in an attempt to somehow lift his spirits, to somehow let him know that he wouldn't be alone. 

Hinata swallowed the lump the formed in his throat and accepted the blond man's helping hand. 

_So this is the sand,_ Hinata thought. 

_This is what I need to conquer to get to where you are, Tobio._

Hinata stood up, dusting the grains of sand off his clothes, and looked at the expanse of a blue sea that presented itself to him. 

It seemed never-ending, so vast that it could just swallow up Hinata and his whole being, leaving no trace of his existence. 

He watched the waves hit the shore, marveling at the magnificent shades of the setting sun and how the skies and clouds were dyed orange by its dying rays, and he vowed. 

He vowed to the waves and the sun, along with the never-ending ocean in front of him, that even if they chip away at his wings and render him flightless, he would conquer them and know their secrets. He would take everything he could get, building himself up from scratch, and then he would fly, higher than he had flown before, higher and higher to the top where Tobio was waiting for him. 

-

Back in Japan, Tobio went back home to Miyagi with Yachi, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi unexpectedly. He found himself not wanting to go home to the large apartment that had become cold once again after Hinata left. 

It was a spur-of-the-moment decision, and he didn't pack anything, which Tsukishima definitely noticed and teased him for. 

"What? The king's so lonely without his queen that he has to hang out with us commoners?" Tobio scowled at Tsukishima, half because he wanted to punch the bespectacled blond, half because he was spot on with his assumption. 

Yamaguchi, the angel that he was, elbowed his tall boyfriend beside him, earning himself a _tch_. He smiled at Kageyama, who was seated in front of them beside Yachi, in apology. 

Tsukishima didn't stop at that though. 

"Honestly, how come you haven't told Hinata how you feel yet? And here I thought that him going to Brazil would be a wake-up call to come clean and confess." 

Kageyama's scowl grew even deeper. If he was the first year Kageyama, he would've answered the middle blocker's provocation, but he matured, and his time as the vice captain had strengthened his restraint from sucker punching his former teammate, so instead, he ignored the blond and looked out the window. 

He already missed Hinata the moment the orange-head was out of his grasp, and he had this overwhelming urge to sling the boy over his shoulders and lock him in his apartment but had held himself back. Again and again, he had held himself back, because he knew that the boy he loved wouldn't be able to stop flying. It was something he both loved and hated at the same time. 

He decided to come back to Miyagi so that he wouldn't feel this aching loneliness that grew bigger inside of him, but a part of his mind told him that it really wouldn't help. 

Kageyama was always socially awkward, never able to fully express himself, and never really having the chance to do so. He was deemed too intimidating, too intense, and Hinata was his glue to society. He was lucky enough to fit in the group that they formed back in their first year, but a part of him knew that he had only fit because Hinata was there. Now, it was being proven as he was unable to start a conversation between the four of them. 

He cursed at himself, and settled in looking at the sceneries passing by. 

Though the other three—yes, even Tsukki—had known how socially inept Kageyama was, and understood him. They all had their own quirks after all. 

"You can reach out to us, you know." Tsukishima's deadpan voice startled him. 

"Everyone's a little sad now that Hinata-kun's far away, but we know you're the one most affected by it. You guys were partners after all," Yachi told him with a smile, and Kageyama felt the weight in his chest slowly getting lifted.

"Even Tsukki's sad! He won't admit it though, but Kageyama, we understand better than anyone else, so don't be afraid to talk to us, okay?" Yamaguchi finished, a gentle smile on his face. It was different from Hinata's, but it assured him, nonetheless, that he wouldn't be alone even if the person he loved was thousands of miles away from him. 

He thanked the gods above and below, for they blessed him with such great friends. 

Tobio smiled, the one that only showed up once in a blue moon, and said,

"Thanks, you guys." 

A moment passed. 

"Quick, Tsukki, take a picture, Kageyama's smiling." 

"Hah?! Why me?!" 

"I already did, Tadashi-kun." 

Kageyama couldn't help but burst out laughing; he honestly didn't know how he sounded back then, he was too busy laughing the hell out. The other three were startled at first, but soon joined in the laughing—well, Tsukki just let out a chuckle or two, but it counted. They only stopped when they got stares from the other commuters, but when they did though, Tobio had tears in his eyes, and his chest felt light. He knew he was happy. 

He wished Hinata was too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments as always~
> 
> Y'all have you heard that an Argentinian volleyball team really welcomed Oikawa in their team? Grand King really won everything, didn't he?
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Leave some love~
> 
> Kazu.

Countless feet padding against the sand could be heard. Hinata reverted to his silent, observant state, the one he honed when he first sneaked into the First Year Training camp in Shiratorizawa years ago. Katou learned that the loud, bubbly boy he was training could suddenly go silent in a flip of a switch. It had freaked him out the first few times it had happened, but now he understood that the boy gets into thinking mode whenever he's like that and he let him be.

A month had passed since the sun-child had been entrusted to him by his former Coach Washijou, and a month since the sands started to pluck away the feathers of Hinata's wings. The orange-head had joined the practices of his beach team, and was painfully left behind every single time. Not that he didn't expect it, it was understandable.

He really just couldn't help but feel bad every time he saw the fleeting flash of hurt and disappointment in the boy's eyes whenever the sand would destroy his momentum and render him flightless.

The boy was nowhere near done though. Hinata himself can feel frustration building inside of him, the familiar gnawing feeling that was pulling him apart from the inside, but Hinata wasn't someone who would give up so easily, not when he had sacrificed so many things to get to where he was right now.

_Don't get impatient._ , he would remind himself as he recall something Coach Takahashi, a beach volleyball coach in Japan he went to before, told him. 

_"Well, the thing with sand, is you can't really just kick it, you have to step into the jump."_

_Step into the jump. Don't just kick the sand, it won't let you._

Shouyou reminded himself as he stood up to play with some locals. In the coastline of Flamengo beach, or in Brazil in general, anyone and everyone played beach volley, regardless of whether they're good or not. It warmed Hinata's heart, and made him feel comfortable. Coach Katou was very supportive too, and never hesitated to help him, both the indoor team and beach team welcomed him too. 

He was learning the language, with the help of Portuguese-translated manga of Dragon Ball Z and One Piece, and the rapid words of the locals. Katou can't stay with him all the time, that's why he got lost at least twelve times already in his first month in the country, and was almost robbed too. He really can't seem to wrap his head around intersecting streets and the complicated street signs. His roommate, Pedro, who was a student, was like a less-mean version of Tsukishima, he mostly ignored Hinata's presence and went along his own way. His coach had asked him if he would need a job but he answered no, not yet, because he had saved up quite a good amount from tiring himself out the past year with a bunch of jobs. He told him that he'd like to focus on practicing at the sands first, to get acquainted with it. 

Hinata had smiled at the welcoming locals, feeling the sand beneath his feet -- the feeling was becoming familiar now, and they begun the match. Unlike indoor volley, beach volley matches is a competition to reach 21 points first, and the sand is not the only thing Hinata is fighting against, even the harsh beating of the sun, and the wind can throw off passes and sets that would seem great back in indoors. 

He was flailing around, he could tell, the ones he's playing with could tell, but they didn't reprimand him about it, frustration coiled around him once more, he couldn't move like he wanted to -- the sand and the wind didn't allow him to do so, and the match inevitably ended up as his team's loss. 

Surely, there are a lot of things Hinata had been feeling frustrated about the sport, however there was one thing he both hated and loved -- the fact that there were only two players in one side of the net, for Hinata, it meant that he would be able to touch the ball more. 

Hinata thanked those who he played with, in his still clumsy Portuguese, and he received warm welcome. He made his way back to his coach who had been watching the whole thing, and plopped on the sand beside him. 

The man ruffled his unruly orange hair, and sat down beside him. 

"You've become better than the first week you've been playing," the man glanced at him, handing over a bottle of water which he graciously accepted. 

"When jumping, remember where to put down your weight, when passing, consider the wind and of course, the position of your teammate, when receiving, remember that the sand could easily get you off balance," Katou had once again looked at the people playing with smiles on their faces. Hinata was gulping down on his water, the higher temperature of Rio wore him down too, for it was a stark contrast compare to the crisp air of the mountains, he could feel his body slowly adjusting though. 

"Yes, coach." was all he could say after drinking, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"I heard you got lost in the marketplace again." 

Hinata tensed up, remembering the unpleasant feeling of being clueless as to where he is, and gave out a light sigh. 

"Yeah, it's so different from back home, but I try to take it all in." He leaned back, using his arms as support and looked at the cloud-littered blue sky. Lately, he'd been finding himself falling in love with how blue it was, and it was something he always looked at whenever gripped with frustration.

"You knew it would be like this, didn't you? I myself know how it feels, how the frustration builds up inside you, you have no choice but to work hard until you can wash all those negative feelings away, because I assure you," the man turned his head to face him, and Hinata saw an assuring smile on Katou's face that reminded him of Takeda-sensei's. "The empowering feeling you'll get once you taste the fruit of your hardwork would be all worth it. It'll give you tenfold amount of happiness than the frustration you felt before." 

The man placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Hell would be the journey, yes, but once you pass the stairs of despair, what you would find is heaven. So persevere, Hinata." 

Hinata had almost teared up there and then, instead he curled his lips into a grin, beaming at the man who managed to give him words that he'll engrave in his mind. He couldn't deny that frustration is inside him, but he'll grab that frustration and throw it at the flames of determination that burns in his heart and use it as a fuel as he make his way to the summit where someone is surely waiting for him. 

-

Hinata plopped down on his bed, all showered and clean, exhaustion seeped in his bones and numbed his senses. He had spent the rest of the day practicing and practicing all over, the restriction of the sand had caused him to exert more energy compared to when playing indoors, and his monstrous stamina was emptied out. 

It was half-past ten in the evening, meaning Tobio would be up and running back in Japan and he sent him a message asking about his breakfast and his plans for the day. He told the setter of his day, how the locals welcomed him, and how they seem to be better players than Hinata. 

**_Oh, and I almost got robbed. Luckily an aunt helped me out and approached me just as the culprit was fishing for my wallet! Haha, don't worry, it won't happen again._ **

He had typed out, he hesitated before sending it, he had promised his friends that he'll always update them of what was happening to him. He also forwarded the message to their group chat with Yamaguchi, Tsukki, Yachi. 

Yachi and Yamaguchi responded, _"be careful!"_ , and Hinata felt warm at the obvious worry his friends they showed him. Tsukki just sent _"idiot."_ which made Hinata scrunch his face up, but it was Tsukki -- it may not seem like it, but he also cared. 

He was startled by the sudden ringing of his phone. Kageyama was calling, his id _Bakageyama_ and his scowling picture were displayed on his screen. He accepted the call, letting a smile make its way to his face. 

"Kageyama-kun~", he said with a sing-song voice.

**_"Dumbass."_ **

Hinata tensed up at the pissed off voice of the setter, he let out a nervous laugh. 

"Woah, bad day? It's only morning there though." 

_**"Yes! How stupid can you be?! You already got lost a couple of times and now you almost got robbed?! I swear you'll die even before the two years are over!"**_ Hinata flinched, putting some distance between the phone and his ear, grumbling at the setter. 

"Bakageyama, it might be morning there, but it's way past bedtime for me, tone it down. Also, I won't die! You're beginning to sound like Yacchan, it was a one-time thing, it won't happen again! I was just too preoccupied by trying to read the street signs that I didn't notice. " Hinata could hear the slamming of locker doors from the Tobio's line and he assumed that he's in practice, since the setter had joined the Schweiden Adlers two weeks ago. 

_**"Dumbass!"**_ Kageyama, once again, screamed at him from the other side of the globe, and Hinata was sure he could hear a deep chuckle from Kageyama's line, the voice sounded familiar. 

"Ne, Angryyama, are you alone?" 

**_"No, I'm with Ushijima-san, we'll start practice soon."_**

Hinata let out an undignified screech, quickly covering his mouth since he remembered he was not alone in the apartment. He assumed that Kageyama was alone, since he called, but he didn't expect he had company, and it was Japan of all people!

He heard a restrained chuckle from Kageyama, and another amused chuckle from who he recognized now as Ushiwaka and he couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. 

"Bakageyama! You idiot!" Hinata huffed before ending the call, throwing (but not that hard) his phone beside him on his bed. 

His phone buzzed beside him, and while still filled with annoyance, he read the text Kageyama had sent him. 

**_Take care next time, dumbass. I'm still waiting here, you know, hurry up and master the sands so I can crush you indoors._ **

Despite his annoyance at the setter, he couldn't stop the fluttering of his heart, and the smile that made its way to his face as he read the text. 

Oh, how he missed the dark-haired setter, and every time he looked at the vast ocean and marveled at the blue sky, he thought of a certain blue-eyed setter, and reminded himself that he was still waiting for him. 

He sent a text to his mom and sister and went to sleep, a satisfied smile on his face despite the ache in his limbs, because he knew that he gave it his all, and soon, he would be inching closer to his goal. 

-

The days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months. Hinata got better acquainted with the sand, his movements still slow, but not flailing around anymore. He made techniques of his own, and incorporated it with the ones his coach taught him. The language, though he has not master speaking it yet, is quite familiar to him now, and he settled on bringing pen and paper with him for easier communication with the locals. He didn't get lost as much as he did before, though he really can't help but be confused sometimes. 

His skin was growing tanner and tanner, an outcome from playing in the sun for months, not that he minded, he found out it brought attention from girls and boys alike, and he encountered people hitting on him, he was an idiot, but not stupid, he recognized when someone's flirting with him. He turned them down in a whim though (as politely as he could), his heart belonged to someone else already. 

He kept a routine of meditating by the seaside before the sun even rises, he'd started meditating and taking better care of himself after his unexpected fall due to fever back in first year, the experience still haunts him sometimes, and he couldn't help but feel guilty, he felt like he failed the team (not that anyone thought of that though). He had strict diet, one that suits an athlete like him and aimed to have a proper amount of sleep every night. 

He kept constant communication with his friends back in Japan. Just last month he sent a picture of him when he visited the Christ the Redeemer statue, and they were all happy for him. He heard that his sister, Natsu, would soon enter Karasuno for high school too, and that she'd join the girls' volleyball team. He was ecstatic, and Nacchan told him that soon, she'll fly like he did. 

Kageyama was doing great in his team, with Ushijima-san and Hoshiumi-san of all people, it only proved to Hinata that Kageyama was like Oikawa-san, someone who could toss to anyone and bring out their best. He wished him the best of luck. 

The trio of Tsukki, Yamaguchi, and Yachi were all busy with their university studies, and Hinata, the great friend that he was, always tried his best to cheer his friends up even from the other side of the globe. 

On his fourth month in Rio, he decided that he needed a job. Something that he told Kenma about. That time, he wasn't playing as a pro yet, but was still practicing all day, but as it turned out, Kenma, who was very famous on YouTube, and was a stock trader, and a streamer, was earning big money from what he was doing and was planning to establish a company with the help of his boyfriend, Kuroo (who he heard was also doing well, those two cats are doing so well with money and he wonders how they do it). 

Kenma, with his company, _Bouncing Ball_ , offered to sponsor him while he's in Brazil. Hinata didn't know if he'd accept or not, because on one hand, it would be a great help because then he could pour all his time on practicing to get better and he would not need a job. On the other hand though, the thought of hogging money from Kenma didn't sit too well with him, so he asked his bicoloured-hair friend over the phone. 

_"But why?"_ Hinata could hear the confusion in his voice, he really didn't know why Kenma was so willing to spend money on him. 

**_"Because, I have money to spare, and you have to admit that it would be a great help, wouldn't it?"_ **Kenma retorted, his voice held amusement in it, and he could guess that there was a smirk playing on the setter's lips right now. He heard Kuroo chuckle beside Kenma, then a shuffling and Kenma huffing in annoyance, soon the black-haired man's voice blast through his phone's speaker. 

**_"What Kenma means to say is, Chibi-chan, if the two of us- ow!"_** Kuroo let out a pained voice as Kenma elbowed his side, prompting Hinata to giggle, **_"I mean, if KENMA THE GREAT KODZUKEN, would sponsor you, you wouldn't need a job for a while and you'll be able to focus on getting better, you know that, right? Besides, sponsors usually go for individuals in beach volley, right? So you won't have a problem with that anymore."_** Kuroo let out his famous hyena laugh before continuing, _**"Honestly, I think Kenma thinks of you as a game character he'd gladly invest resources to if it meant you'll continue levelling up- ow! Kenma!"** _Hinata couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out from him - he really missed his friends and hearing their banters made him feel like he wasn't halfway across the world. 

He heard the phone being snatched away from Kuroo, and Kenma's slightly annoyed voice filtered through the speaker, _**"Kuroo's an idiot, but yeah- That's how it is. You don't have to answer now, but if you do accept, remember, I'll drop you if you stop being interesting."**_

Hinata stilled at that, and he swore he could see Kenma's calculating gaze on him. They said their goodbyes and ended the call. After mulling on it for a few days, Hinata accepted Kenma's offer, and soon enough, he had a package in his hand from Kenma and Kuroo, the logo of Bouncing Ball printed on the box. 

That's how he ended up with no problems regarding money, and was able to pour all his time and effort in learning the sport better, with the help of Coach Katou who never failed to support him. He would visit his indoor team every week, just for him not to forget the feeling of playing indoors, something that Katou approved of. 

It was all going fairly well, yes, the frustration still comes and bites him sometimes but he could feel himself improving, step by excruciating step, slowly but surely, and he was fine with that. He'd climb the ladder of success from the bottom, because he knew the fruit of victory tasted sweeter if it was made from hardwork. 

On his fifth month, Kageyama had called him instead of their usual texting, not that Hinata minded, he loved hearing Kageyama's voice. 

_**"Hinata."**_ Shouyou noticed that Kageyama's voice held excitement, like when he first pulled off the stopping toss back in Tokyo training camp of their first year, and he smiled at this. 

"Kageyama-kun~" 

_**"I'm going to the Olympics."**_ Hinata could hear the smile on Kageyama's voice, and his heart skipped a beat. Kageyama's words though, had not yet sunk in his mind. 

"That's great!" 

**_"The Olympics, Hinata, in Rio."_**

"Yeah! That's gre- wait. What?" His eyes widened his body froze, the weight of Kageyama's voice finally dawned on him. 

_**"Dumbass, Olympics, you know? The one with flashy events and gold medals. Were you even listeni-"**_ He cut Kageyama off. 

"BAKAGEYAMA! That's great! Really!" this time, Hinata's words held overwhelming glee in it, and Kageyama basked in it, a huge smile on his face that he wished he could show to Hinata. Tobio wished from the bottom of his heart that Hinata was right beside him, so that he could hug the living daylights out of him. 

Kageyama could hear the familiar _thud_ of Hinata's feet, meaning the orange-head was jumping around in his room at ten o'clock in the evening. 

_**"Dumbass, your roommate is probably sleeping, settle down!"**_ He told Shouyou. (Hinata had called him before about his roommate, Pedro, and Tobio thanked the heavens above for blessing Hinata with a good, and not flirty roommate.) 

"Ah." Hinata immediately stopped his ruckus, telling himself to apologize to Pedro in the morning. He settled back to his bed, still smiling brightly and giddy for his partner. Once again, Tobio proved he's a genuis.

"Congratulations, Kageyama."

Nothing could ever beat the sense of pride that bloomed on Kageyama's chest when he heard Hinata's words. After a few minutes of friendly banter (that started because Hinata mistakenly mentioned that he got lost on the other side of the town he was not familiar with) they said their goodbyes, a smile on both faces, feeling their love for each other (unknowingly).

Kageyama momentarily forgot that he was not alone at the moment, and that he was in the locker room of Schweiden Adlers with his teammates. 

Ushijima was going to the Olympics with him, so the team was ecstatic to have two of their players representing the country. Tobio had called Hinata in a whim, right after he heard about the announcement from his coach, needless to say, the team was shocked to see the usual stoic yet intense setter who never smiles properly beam out while talking at the phone. They all wondered if Kageyama had a girlfriend they all didn't know about.

Ushijima had a hunch, but he respected the setter's privacy and didn't go babbling out, and reminded himself to call Tendou (who's in France) later to share the great news.

On the other side of the world, Hinata laid down on his bed, staring at the off-white ceiling, he was overjoyed for Kageyama, he couldn't even begin to explain how proud he was.

Kageyama was once again climbing up the ladder, and he was happy for him.

At the back of his mind though, he couldn't stop the thoughts that plagued him. He was no doubt glad for the setter, the love of his life, however, he wept for himself.

Once again, Kageyama was winning, proving that he didn't need Hinata to succeed. Yet here he was, barely even mastering the sands yet. He wasn't even a pro yet. He couldn't deny the envy he felt, and he hated himself for it, because he knew he hadn't found his individual worth yet. Not yet. As always, he was at the _not yet._

He cursed under his breath, tempted to smack himself to shake off those negative thoughts. He'd just need to work hard. Even harder than before, because what else could he do?

_Damn it, Shouyou, stop it._

Hinata was determined to keep those pesky thoughts away.

He prayed to whoever was listening, to give him the resolve he needed to ignore the gnawing feeling he knew was not good for him, and his friendship with Tobio.

-

Shouyou guessed the gods weren't listening to him that night.

He tried, heavens know he tried so hard to shoo those thoughts away, but it was no good.

Specially when Kageyama and the Olympics was all he had talked about with his friends.

He had confided his inner thoughts to Akaashi-san, who listened to him without judging him. The pretty-faced setter understood, and told Hinata that it was normal, Kageyama was both his rival and partner after all, and that he should use what he felt as a fuel to get better, as something to rev himself up. 

"Akaashi-san, really, thank you so much, for listening, I didn't know who to tell." Shouyou had thanked the setter, who he knew was also busy with his university as he would graduate soon, but still found the time to listen to his whining.

_**"I told you, didn't I? That you could come to me and tell me your worries, we all love you, Shouyou. I love you, and I believe that you could do anything you set your heart upon."** _Akaashi's voice was filled with care and love that made Hinata's tears fall down his cheeks.

The stress of beach volleyball and his pent-up feelings had been weighing down on Hinata for a few days already, and he felt the load lighten up as he heard the owl's consoling voice.

He took what the setter told him to his heart, and made the decision of solely focusing on improving. He thanked Kenma and his sponsorship because if it weren't for him, his attention would be divided.

He was grateful for everyone who had helped him and was continuing to help him.

Solely focusing on practice and improving had its own repercussions though, repercussions that Tobio suffered.

Hinata didn't find the time to talk like he did before, and a part of him also told him to avoid the setter for now so that the unpleasant feelings of envy won't come back. Of course, he first sent a message saying _"good luck!"_ but that was that and nothing else.

Tobio, in Japan, didn't know what to make of with the sudden lack of communication. He was worried, but then Kenma told him that Shouyou was just fine in Brazil, which made Kageyama wonder what the hell was wrong with the shorter boy and why wasn't he talking to him. 

His calls were never answered, his texts left read with no response. It bugged the setter to no end, but he also knew he couldn't let his focus waver and he should just focus on getting ready for the Olympics, and he did.

One of the main driving forces for Kageyama was the fact that the Olympics would be held in Rio, Brazil, where Hinata was. (Yamaguchi told him, he got confused at first because he thought Rio and Brazil were not in the same place)

He told himself that he wouldn't need to wait that longer to see the orange-haired crow. He had already asked people about the process of acquiring a ticket (it was expensive, but nothing Kageyama couldn't afford) and was ready to surprise Hinata with it.

He would talk to Hinata two weeks before the Olympics, Tobio told himself as he threw the ball for a jump serve. The ball hit his palm just right and landed on the other side of the court, his opponents not having the time to react to the very fast, and very powerful serve that went past them.

Kageyama had a small smile on his face as he got another no-touch ace. 

_Wait for me, Shouyou, I'm coming._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~ Oh, and thanks for the love! We're nearing 100 Kudos now. Thank youuuuuu.
> 
> Stay safe.
> 
> Kazu.

Ushijima Wakatoshi was now different from back when he was in high school. 

Back then, he couldn't read people's emotions nor did he find the need to do so, however, it was something he couldn't continue on doing as he enter adulthood (something Tendou told him and made him realize), that was why even though he is usually quiet and stoic, under all that he was observing the moods of people around him.

Of course, he wasn't as good as Tendou in reading people, but as the years went by, he slowly learned the skill, and it proved to be useful at times.

A time like right now.

He, along with Kageyama, were practicing as usual with the other players who they'll be with at the Olympics. He didn't think the others could notice the foul mood the setter was in, but he spent a considerable amount of time with the former crow in their team, and he could tell that Tobio was agitated, uneasy. Ushijima was impressed with how it didn't affect his tosses at all, the same could not be said for the way setter socialize with the other players though.

  
Yes, regarding tosses, Kageyama would be the one to reach out to keep the synchronization would be there with the spiker, but aside that, Kageyama was scaring away the other players. He paced around, glaring at nothing and kept on checking his phone.

  
As far as Wakatoshi knew, Kageyama was not interested one bit in women, proven by how the setter brushed off any attempt at flirting thrown at him. Kageyama wore his stoic mask quite well, like he did. The mask often slipped away whenever he was talking to one former teammate on the phone though. A certain _familiar_ someone.

Hinata Shouyou was a spitfire, a ball of athletic abilities, determination, and some kind of presence that demands attention wherever he might be. He could never forget the shivers that went down his spine when the oranget had challenged him with a certain look on his eyes. It was something that surpassed determination and ferociousness, it was like the sun itself had threatened to burn him alive and leave him in ashes.

Kageyama only shed his mask when he was talking to the shorter boy, so that must mean something had happened between the two.

He was contemplating on whether he'd confront the setter about it, or would he just let the setter be.

  
His decision was made when the setter startled everyone when he suddenly threw his phone inside his locker with too much force. The sound of the device hitting the metal had reverberated throughout the whole locker room, making his teammates turn and look at the setter in shock.

Tobio's frown was so deep that Ushijima feared it'd be forever etched on his face. He heard a murmur of apologies from the setter who turned sharply and exited the room in a flash.

  
"Man, the kid is scary. Wonder what pissed him off? He doesn't seem off when tossing though." One of the middle blocker said out loud, Ushijima ignored him, finishing what he needed to do before exiting the room. He looked around the gym, the black-haired setter was nowhere to be found, so the olive-haired spiker went out, his eyes wandering to search for Tobio.

He found the setter behind the gym, sitting on a bench with his still-scowling face.

"Kageyama Tobio."

Wakatoshi watched as Kageyama whipped his head to his direction. Toshi nodded, making his way to sit down beside the setter.

Kageyama on the other hand, was confused as hell by the situation. He didn't think someone would follow him out, especially not _Ushijima._

  
"Kageyama Tobio." Ushijima once again said beside him. Tobio raised an eyebrow. 

  
"You can call me Kageyama, just Kageyama, Ushijima-san." 

The spiker nodded, his hard gaze never leaving Tobio's face. Kageyama didn't know what to do or say -- he was never good in communication outside volleyball. Luckily, Ushijima was the first one to break the ice.

  
"You're agitated. Restless." Ushijima's tone was blunt, and Kageyama winced on the inside. Was he that obvious? 

"Yeah. Something happened, don't worry, it won't affect my performance." He assured the man beside him, thinking that the only reason why he had approached him was because he was worried of his performance. 

"I know. It's just that.. You're my teammate, and I'm... Concerned.." The bluntness was toned down a bit and a glimmer of hesitation coated his words. Kageyama was surprised, to say the least, he hadn't expected the words that came from the spiker's mouth, and he couldn't speak for a moment. 

Ushijima cleared is throat, seemingly uncomfortable with Tobio's silence. The two volleyball idiots were terrible at socializing and they both knew it. Yet here they were, one trying to help and comfort the other. 

"Is it because of Hinata Shouyou?" 

To that, Tobio couldn't stop the frown that graced his face, remembering the reason why he was pissed. 

  
The dumbass left him on read again, the last message he had received was an I'm fine, just busy practicing message, which was two weeks ago. He had sent a message everyday, asking the boy how his day was, or how his practice was going on, only to be left on read. His calls were never answered too, and he was worrying the hell out because of the thought that something bad had happened to the idiot he loved. 

  
He had asked Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Yachi too, in case they had heard from the oranget only to know that they were in the same position. His worries eased a bit when he had awkwardly called Kozume, who should have a stable communication with Hinata since he was his sponsor, (Tobio never understood why though, and if he didn't know that Kozume and Kuroo-san were going steady, he'd be hella jealous of Kozume), only to receive a nonchalant reply of _'he's fine, busy with practice.'_

  
Tobio was agitated, if Hinata could afford to talk to the bicolour-haired setter, then he could at least spare him a reply, even a simple, _I'm fine_ everyday would be fine, but no, it was like Hinata was deliberately avoiding him like plague, and Tobio could not understand why. 

  
Ushijima, noticing how Kageyama's face changed, had confirmed his assumption. Only Hinata could draw this reaction out of the stoic setter (Hinata and volleyball of course) 

"Did something happen to Hinata Shouyou? Did he get injured? I heard he switched to beach." the taller male heard a grumble from the setter. 

  
"That's the thing. Nothing happened to him apparently, so I don't know why he's avoiding me." A breeze blew, ruffling the hair of the two volleyball players. 

"I.. Am not good at communication regarding things not about volleyball.. But I always noticed how close the two of you are." Ushijima looked in front of him, Tobio did the same. They couldn't bring themselves to talk face to face. It wasn't like they still had bad blood between them, they both turned into adults, the conflict between them back in high school is non-existent, but they never really talked off court, and both didn't know how to approach each other. 

Ushijima's mind was telling him to stop what he was doing, he didn't know Kageyama nor Hinata Shouyou enough to give an advice or judge their complicated relationship. His heart though, that may seem hardened to others, was actually soft, and he had learned to look out for others after high school, and his gut was telling him to at least try and help the setter. 

  
"I.. Do not know the two of you enough to give judgement, but regarding long-distance relationships, I am actually involved in one, so I know how hard it could be." The taller man's words startled Kageyama, turning him into sputtering mess. 

"He- Hinata- We're not in a relationship! We're just... Friends. Yeah, he was my partner on court, we're really good friends. That's why I'm worried." Kageyama had this rare panicked look on his face that Ushijima couldn't help but tilt his head in confusion. 

"Oh? I apologize, I've assumed you two are in a relationship due to the-" Toshi cut his words off, _due to the looks you give each other when one is not looking_ , he meant to say, but he suddenly remembered the words of his red-headed boyfriend. 

  
_"Toshi-kun, when reading people you have to remember, the bluntness you have is both your saving grace, and a ticking time bomb." Tendou told him, he was munching on various chocolates in front of his laptop. The two were having a video-call, Paris and Tokyo had a seven-hour difference, so when Wakatoshi had mistakenly called Tendou on nine o'clock in the morning, he didn't expect Tendou to pick up, it was two o'clock in the morning for Tendou after all._

  
_Tendou was binging his favourite anime that night, munching on various snacks when a call interrupted his show. Toshi never called during those times because he had assumed Tendou was sleeping, but he wasn't, so he happily picked up, pausing what he was watching._

_It was their first year apart, and Wakatoshi had been having trouble dealing with others. People can't just ignore the olive-haired man's bluntness, they were adults now, not all people would adjust to accommodate him, and Toshi knew that._

  
_Unlike his boyfriend, Tendou had always been good in predicting and reading people. He was labelled the_ Guess Monster _after all (it took some time before he had accepted the nickname), but his skills were always used to aggravate his opponents in volleyball, and he never really cared about people that much and went on his own way. He knew Toshi wasn't like that, Ushijima Wakatoshi, who intimidated a lot of people was actually a big softie, he would never purposely offend other people. Tendou found that part of Toshi really cute._

_So he gave Toshi some tips on how to read the mood, and gradually, his boyfriend picked those tips up, and incorporated them in his life. It made Tendou giddy, it was like he had succeeded in being an unforgettable part of Wakatoshi's life._

  
Ushijima was grateful for Tendou a lot of times, like right now, or he could have made things more complicated for Kageyama. 

"Hm?" It was Kageyama's turn to be confused. However, the spiker just shook his head and cleared his throat. 

"I assume Hinata Shouyou is just busying himself with practice and matches. I've heard from Coach Washijou that he only got two years after all. So.. I believe you shouldn't worry yourself out.." It was a weak attempt to cheer the setter up, Wakatoshi knew that, still, he hoped that he could at least ease some of his teammate's worries. 

To Kageyama, the words had been repetitive, he already heard it from Kenma, but they felt lacking to Kageyama, he didn't know how to explain it, but it was just his mind wasn't satisfied with his words. 

With Ushijima though, he knew the spiker had no ill intent, he was always blunt and honest. He never sugar-coated his words, unlike the smaller setter who always talked as if there's an underlying plan hidden from him, and it had calmed Kageyama's worried mind. The words settled much more comfortably in his mind now than when he had first heard it from Kenma. 

He nodded, his body relaxing and leaning on the bench. A ragged sigh escaped him and he mumbled, "Dumbass.." 

Tobio turned to the spiker beside him, nodding and saying, "Thank you. For your words." 

  
A small smile graced Ushijima's lips, seeing how the setter eased up. He put a hand on the setter's shoulder, nodding at him before standing up, and heading back to the gym to leave Tobio alone with his thoughts. 

_I need to thank Tendou later,_ he made a mental note, and Wakatoshi wondered if he had started an unexpected friendship with the setter. He sure hoped so, they would be teammates for a long time after all. 

-

Kageyama returned to the gym much calmer that it startled his teammates and coach. The usual glare was replaced by a look of unbridled focus, his aura changed from a raging tornado to a calm morning breeze. The coaches were ecstatic, the genius setter was back to his best self and all ready to crush his opponents in the Olympics.

Kageyama decided to let Hinata be, he would just surprise him before the event. Surely the orange-head would not miss the chance to watch world-class volleyball when given the opportunity.

  
Soon, he would see the person he loves the most again. Soon, they'd be able to hang out again, and maybe Shouyou could show him the basics of beach volley and they could play together a bit in the sands, or they could stay in Shouyou's apartment and meet Pedro, his roommate who Shouyou told him was like Tsukishima. He really didn't care what they would do, as long as they'd be together. It has been too long.

-

A month after cutting off most connection with most his friends in Japan, Shouyou was making considerable progress with his skills in beach. Katou was delighted, from the flashes of disappointment in Hinata's eyes, he was graced with ecstatic smiles and eyes filled with a sense of achievement, the shorter boy would rejoice and appreciate any sign of progress he could get, no matter how small it is. Katou couldn't stop himself from celebrating with Hinata.

The boy was steadily learning the language too, and socializing with the locals more comfortably. His other students, both from indoor and beach had completely fallen in love with Shouyou (platonic) and regarded him as an adoptive younger brother. They all happily practiced with and gave advices to Shouyou.

Despite all these, Katou could sense a hint of sadness in the boy off court. It was, once again, fleeting, like the boy was trying his hardest not to acknowledge that it was there. Katou, the caring coach that he was, tried to cheer Hinata up, they went out to buy dinner, he tried to find out what was bugging the boy, but Hinata told him that he just felt burnt out from all the practice. Katou didn't try to pry anymore, he couldn't demand Hinata to tell him. 

"Well, if you you can take a day off? Maybe two? You've been working harder than usual, you should reward yourself. Remember, taking breaks is part of training." The coach gave a smile to Hinata, which the boy returned. Soon, Katou drove Hinata home. 

Hinata entered the apartment, already dark with the lights turned off. Pedro was a student, so must've kept a strict sleeping schedule, that's why Hinata tried his best to tiptoe his way to his room. 

  
After showering and drying his hair, he plopped down on his bed. His joints still had this ache in them, and he could feel exhaustion seep in his bones. He needed a break, he knew that, but with taking breaks comes the time where he would be alone with his thoughts and nothing to keep him occupied. 

  
He let himself get sucked into training, and it was all worth it. He could feel his improvement, despite going home every night dead tired and struggling to even walk to his bed. He always slept like a log, so no dreams for him. It was all too perfect for keeping his mind away from the people he suddenly cut most communication with. 

From the everyday chat he always partook in, it had dwindled to a message of _I'm fine, hope you guys are too_ , once a week for Yachi, Tsukki, and Yamaguchi, and once every two weeks for Kageyama. 

He knew it was stupid. When Kenma first heard of what he was doing from a very worried yet still awkward Kageyama, the faux blond had a hunch of the oranget's reason for doing so. Kenma confronted him, and Hinata couldn't lie to his best friend, and said the truth, asked his sponsor to keep what he said a secret, Kenma promised. 

  
Shouyou didn't hate Kageyama. A bit envious yes, but he had felt this envy bubble up from him a lot of times before, especially when he encountered tall, powerful players, like Asahi, and Ushijima. It was a given for Hinata, who wasn't blessed with height and power, to long for the gifts that weren't given to him. Especially when it comes to Kageyama, they were rivals and partners after all. 

What he hated was the feeling of self-pity he couldn't push away, he how his mind reminded him that Kageyama could very much do well without him. But what about Hinata? What had he accomplish without Kageyama? Not much, his mind would tell him. 

  
It was pulling him apart from the inside, and he couldn't even tell Kageyama about it, how could he? He might mess up the setter's preparation for the event. 

So he settled in avoiding everyone. He knew if he just avoided Kageyama, the setter might find his reason out, so he had to include Tsukki and the other two, regretfully. 

Kageyama almost blew off his phone the first two week that Hinata avoided them, and the crow was forced to turn his phone off, now though, the texts lessened, like only a message once a week. Kageyama must be busy with trainings like him, Shouyou thought. The setter might not even be thinking of him at all, and despite the fact that it was Hinata who cut off their talks first, his heart hurt with that thought. 

  
With a heavy heart, his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep. 

\- 

Two months flew by, it was Hinata's ninth month in Brazil, and the Olympics was fast approaching. 

His communication with Kageyama didn't improve, and he still had that aching feeling in his heart, something that he buried deep in the sand whenever he was playing. 

He immersed himself in playing and practicing, and got rewarded for it. His skills, though not the skills of an expert, had definitely improved and he could finally start joining in actual tournaments soon. He was still sponsored by Bouncing Ball, which was flourishing according to Kenma. 

  
After a talk with Kenma, Hinata was approved to take a part-time job. Of course, Hinata was free to take jobs if he wanted to, but he felt guilty due to the fact that Kenma was sponsoring him so that he wouldn't need to work anymore and just focus on tournaments (Kuroo had convinced Kenma to let Hinata work because Kenma didn't agree at first). He would start working as a delivery boy for a restaurant called _Bon Apetite!_ next week. 

He got himself a bike that he could use for deliveries. No, he wasn't that confident of his Portuguese yet, but he could manage.. He think.

Katou never failed to cheer Hinata on from the sidelines, and the man grew close to him like a second father, exclusively in Brazil because Shouyou knew he also had a number of paternal figures back in Japan. 

Hinata sat on the sand, the sun was rising and its gentle rays bled soft yellow, making the beach glow and sparkle beautifully. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind off of negative thoughts. He reflected on his past months, how gruesome the process was, and how worth it the suffering was now that he had actually improved. He reflected on what he couldn't do before, and rejoiced for the fact that they could do them now. He solidified the image of the version of himself that he wanted to be with his time here in Rio. 

Shouyou started meditating back in his second year, though he didn't have a definite schedule in doing so back then, but the oranget decided to pick up on the old tradition and relived it, doing it by the sea every day. 

It helped him with his thoughts. It helped him with his sickness. His homesickness. The coach's indoor and beach team were all nice, the locals welcomed him warmly, Pedro, though mostly ignored his presence, was nice whenever they talk, and Shouyou was grateful for all these things but nothing beats home. Nothing beats Japan. 

He had decided not to watch Kageyama in the Olympics. He didn't want to watch Kageyama do his best while feeling such negative emotions. It wasn't fair for Kageyama, nor was it fair to Shouyou. Besides, he could not afford the ridiculously expensive ticket. 

Hinata stood up, a bright smile on his face that could rival the sun itself. He brushed his clothing off of sand and took the volleyball that was beside him, throwing it up and down high in the air. It was another day of endless practice, he couldn't afford to lose precious time especially when he would soon have his own formal matches, with a real partner. 

Hinata went on his day, burying the thought of the dark-haired setter he loved deep in the sand.

-

Kageyama was pacing around the airport's waiting place. The dumbass had not yet answered his text regarding them meeting in Rio. He had not bought the ticket yet, since if ever there was a possibility of Hinata refusing to see his game (he sure hoped not, he would be fucking devastated), it would be a huge waste of money. 

Ushijima looked at the setter from his seat, the two of them had become unexpected friends. Though they didn't express it vocally (more like they didn't know how to), they definitely feel closer than they had before. 

It seemed like Hinata Shouyou was stressing out the setter, which was not good, so he called over the setter. Unfazed even when the setter turned to him with a glare. 

"Ah. I apologize, Ushijima-san. I was just.. Thinking.." Tobio eased his glare when he realized he had accidentally glared rudely at his teammate, Ushijima only nodded, he understood why the setter had done that. 

Tobio sat down beside the spiker. He tried to calm his nerves, and his temper. He had hold himself back from pestering Shouyou for months of his preparation now, he respected the oranget if he wanted time on his own, but Tobio never expected it would extend until the looming Olympics. 

Hinata and of course, the gold medal, had been his driving force for the past few months. It was like killing two birds with one stone, he'd crush the Olympics, and he'd see the love of his life. Now though, he wasn't sure if he'd pull off the latter. 

  
_Maybe he's just busy. Remember the time difference, Tobio._ He told himself, taking a deep breath and releasing the tension of his body. 

It was ridiculous, really. He felt more nervous about Hinata than the Olympics. Tobio almost laughed at himself. He was so whipped, despite the time they were apart. 

_Shouyou.. Please let me see you._

His attention was grabbed by his coach calling him and the team, telling them to get ready for their flight to Brazil. Ushijima and Tobio checked on their things one last time, before gathering them. The Japan National team braced themselves, they would win the Olympics, and reward themselves the gold medal for the hard work they poured into the game they all loved. 

-

Tobio's head pounded away. The flight was terrible for him, he had a terrible headache and his whole body was gripped with fatigue. When they had landed, he had to drag his feet, his body heavy. 

Then Tobio had his first breath of Brazil. It was definitely different from what he was used to, but it was not unpleasant. He wondered how Hinata felt when he first saw Brazil's skies and tasted its air.

  
Ushijima was behind him, taking in the sceneries. The coach led them outside, and the players gawked at the bluest skies they've ever seen, and took in the humid air around them. Without a doubt, it was not the country they've been used to, but it was beautiful nonetheless. 

  
_Brazil has its own kind of awesomeness_. Tobio thought, using Hinata's words that the boy used before. Again, Tobio wondered how Hinata saw the country with his own eyes, if he fell in love with it the first time he laid his eyes on it. 

  
They were driven to the village they'd stay in. With Tobio's foggy mind, he grasped his phone, hoping for a message of confirmation from Shouyou, there was none. 

  
Kageyama frowned deeply, sending a quick message to the spiker, telling him that they were in the same country now. 

  
Despite Kageyama's exhaustion and disappointment with the lack of response, he couldn't stop the giddiness the sprouted in his chest. Hinata and him were closer than they ever were for the last, long, arduous months. They were breathing the same air (kinda), and was under the same sky. Hinata was reachable once again. 

When they arrived in their destination, Tobio marveled at how grand the place was. 

_I guess they really went all out, huh_. Tobio thought. He took his bags and slung them over his shoulder, his feet treading the cobblestones of the place they'd stay in. The setter had heard from his team mates that the Olympic Village was a place where athletes _indulge_ in themselves. Something Tobio couldn't understand since the prospect of sex never tempted him (with the exemption of it happening with him and a certain dumbass), he'd rather spend his time tuning his body up to adjust at the humid temperature of the country, a sentiment Ushijima shared (since Tendou couldn't come due to his studies). 

When he got in his room, he threw his bags wherever and took a warm shower, changing into a more comfortable clothes. The athletes wouldn't be bothered for today and would be given time for themselves, something Tobio appreciated. He planned to spend the rest of the day sleeping his headache away, and waiting for a reply from Hinata. 

He laid down on the soft bed, his body immediately relaxing on the soft mattress. His tiredness engulfed his consciousness, and he fell asleep. 

Tobio dreamt of the sunny sky, the sparkling blue beach and Hinata laughing under the sun with him. 

-

Hinata had won his first match by the skin of his and his partner's teeth, with a full set and a final score of 21-19. He gave a high five to his partner, they said their thanks to each other and then went on their separate ways. Hinata ran to where Katou was, the man smiled proudly at him, giving him a tight hug and patting his back triumphantly. 

His partner was someone introduced by Katou, whose partner had a sprained ankle and couldn't play for some games. Hinata was just a substitute, but he didn't mind. No one would partner up with him immediately, who was a beginner in the sport. Katou told him that partnership in beach volley was very casual, which surprised the extremely polite Japanese, but he understood, everyone had their own traditions anyway. 

He would continue his array of matches for two weeks, with his final match happening the day before Tobio's game. He had no intention of watching though, though his heart screamed at him to see the setter, he couldn't, not when the ugly feelings inside him still plagued him. 

He would just wish Tobio good luck from the sidelines, and tell him he can't make it, and he really can't afford the ticket. He really didn't expect the setter to score him a ticket with its ridiculously high price. 

He walked to where his belongings were, taking his towel and wiping away his sweat, he grabbed his water bottle and hungrily gulped down the cool liquid inside, his thirst being quenched. After all that, he sat down on the sand, Katou had gone and went to check out the other matches, Shouyou fished for his phone inside his bag. He hummed a happy tune, he felt light and ecstatic with his win, he turned on his phone, and his heartbeat accelerated at the message flashed on his screen.

_Hinata, I'm in Rio._

  
It was from Kageyama, and once again, Hinata was reminded of many things. His heart fluttered, realizing that the setter he loved was within his reach. Then he remembered how he treat Tobio for the past few months, and was reminded that he decided not to see the setter. His heart clenched terribly and washed away his giddiness from his match. 

_Would you like to meet? I can score you a ticket for our game._

Was another message from Kageyama, Hinata sucked in a breath, throwing his phone back to his bag, he gathered his things and slung the bag over his shoulder. He didn't have anymore matches for today, he was free to leave, so after saying his goodbye to Katou, who looked worried about the boy, he went home hastily. 

He took a quick shower, his mind preoccupied by how he could break to Tobio gently that they wouldn't be able to meet. That Hinata didn't want them to meet. Not yet, at least. Shouyou ignored the whispers in his mind that were trying to break his resolve, ignored the way his heart hurt. 

If the two of them meet with Hinata feeling the way he was feeling right now, he might just drown in self pity. It was something he didn't want, something he couldn't bring himself to feel any further. To save himself, he must hurt Tobio. It was cruel, but Hinata promised that he would make it up. That the moment he was sure his self-doubts won't consume him, he'll make it up to the setter. 

  
He assumed that the day would come when they could stand in the same stage again. So he would work hard for it, as he always had done. 

After freshening up, he sat down on the corner of the room, pressing his body tightly against the walls. It mimicked the feeling of being hugged as he typed out his reply to the setter. The letters blurred, his tears falling on his phone screen, he hastily wiped his tears, he didn't prolong his agony and proceeded to type out the message. After doing so, he left his phone on his bedside and plopped down on the bed, his fingers clutched the sheets as his tears fell freely. 

He smashed a part of himself into pieces, and would proceed to pick the pieces up, even if it would make his hands bleed as he do so, and he would build it himself again, this time much stronger. It was the same with his wings. He recalled his coach's words, _hell would be the journey, but it would lead to heaven._ He grabbed on to the hope those words bring, tightly and never letting go. 

Hinata slept with tear stains on his cheeks. 

-

Tobio awoke to the dying rays of the setting sun. He groaned as he stretched his limbs, the pain in his head lessened, it was still there, but tolerable. The setter stood up from his bed and headed to shower to wash away his sleepiness, he felt hungry and craved meat, he told himself he'd get some from the kitchen, he decided he'd rather eat in his room, he didn't fancy the chance of seeing athletes doing nasty things. 

After shower and a change of clothes, Tobio checked his phone, his eyes widened at the notification of Hinata's message. Dinner forgotten, he unlocked his phone and immediately read the oranget's message. 

  
_Hmm, I wonder where we'll meet? Ah, I guess we should meet at a tourist spot so I won't suddenly get lost. When though? This weekend? Maybe I could ask coach to excuse me from one of the-_

Tobio's train of thought was abruptly stopped. His blood ran cold as he stared at Hinata's message. 

_Ah! Kageyama! Don't be mad! Turned out I'd have two matches on the week of your games! Even though I have two free days, my coach told me I shouldn't tire my body out, so I can't travel to the stadium. You didn't buy the ticket yet, right? It's hella expensive! Anyway, I'd be wishing you good luck, okay? Go win, Bakageyama!_

Tobio read the message over and over again. Turned his phone off and on. Just to see if it was a malfunction. To see if it was all a lie. 

It wasn't. 

-

Hinata pedalled on his bike, looking at the street signs he could unfortunately not recognize. He glanced at the paper where the address was scribbled again. He cursed under his breath, he was lost. 

It was two weeks after the Olympics, Japan put up a great fight, but lost to Italy after beating France. 

Hinata and Kageyama didn't meet, nor did they properly communicate during those weeks. Hinata had sent a congratulations message to Tobio, the setter thanked him. That was that. 

  
He recalled seeing Kageyama on TV of a diner he passed by while delivering, the locals were highly impressed by him. 

_"Another service ace!" The announcer's voice rang from the loud TV, Hinata pulled on his brakes, briefly stopping to watch how Kageyama crush his foreign opponents._

_"What a fearsome 19 year old!" The diner's customers cheered at that, seemingly surprised by how young the outstanding player was._

_"Kageyama Tobio!" The setter's names echoed throughout the establishment and inside Hinata's mind and heart. He felt proud, seeing the pure joy on Tobio's face, the crowd cheered for him and so did his teammates. Hinata's lips curled into a small smile._

_He pedalled on his bike once more towards the delivery address he was given._

  
_Good for you, Tobio. I'll catch up soon._

Hinata made turns by random streets, hopelessness etched on his face. He prayed that the food won't go cold due to his stalling. 

-

The customer scolded him, something he already expected, he was a good twenty minutes late after all. After a series of apologies, Hinata rode his bike to his silent apartment. Heart and body heavy. 

He parked his bike safely. Taking his delivery bag with him as he made his way to the apartment door. The setting sun bathed his tanned, sweaty skin with a soft orange, and the cloudless sky was slowly welcoming the night. Hinata's day was done, and his stomach growled loudly to remind him that he was hungry. 

  
He entered the apartment and made a quick dash to his room, dropping his things there before going to the kitchen. He whipped himself up a simple dinner, he asked Pedro if he wanted to eat together and received silence in return, as usual. 

"Thanks for the food." murmured Hinata before wolfing down on his food on the dinner table. He was alone there, as usual since Pedro never joined him to eat. 

He quickly finished his food and took care of the dishes. In his room, he took a short shower to wash away his sticky sweat. After that he checked on his belongings. 

Dread filled Shouyou as he realized his wallet was stolen. He immediately checked for his IDs and cards, sighing in relief when they found them safely tucked away on the card holder of his milk phone case (a gift from a certain milk-loving setter). 

  
There was money on his wallet, but it money could be earned. The wallet though, was something irreplaceable. It was a gift from his little sister before he left Japan, and it was something he held dear. 

He looked at his phone screen. His lock screen was a picture of the first year squad - when they were on their final year. Yamaguchi, with his uniform emblazoned with the number one, was smiling widely, his arms wrapped around Tobio, with his uniform with number two, and Tsukki and his number three uniform. Yacchan was in the middle, a cute smile on her face and a peace sign. Hinata was sprawled on the floor, arms spread apart and smiling at the camera. 

He missed them. He began talking again with the trio, and got scolded for not reaching out. They were ecstatic though (at least Yamaguchi and Yacchan were) when they heard that Shouyou was finally playing official matches, and wished him luck as usual, they made Hinata promise to send a message a day. His communication with the setter hasn't improved yet, he knew he had hurt Kageyama, and Hinata didn't know how to patch things up. 

  
The setter went straight back to Japan after his matches. Hinata couldn't blame him, it was him who chose not to meet after all, but those treacherous emotions were still there, albeit toned down. 

Hinata felt sadness bloom in his chest. It was as if he was laying at the sand, and he was slowly sinking, but he couldn't do anything about it. He felt suffocated, as if sand was slowly filling his lungs. He hated it. 

Hinata sat on the corner of his room, knees folded and hugged by both his arms, he stared at his cold, sparsely decorated room. It was so hauntingly cold. Loneliness, grief, and homesickness mixed together and drowned Hinata. He didn't like it one bit. 

He took a deep breath before letting out a loud, empty laugh.

"Hahaha! Haha! Voice it from the diaphragm, Shouyou. Hahaha!" he probably sounded like a crazy person. _Damn it._

He dashed out of his room, not bothering to bring anything but his keys. He went out to his bike, and pedalled his way into the streets. Tears threatened to fall down his eyes but he quickly wiped them away, he did not need them right now. 

  
He ended up by the shore of Flamengo beach. People of all ages were all littered, uncaring of the fact that it was already nightfall. After securing his bike in a spot somewhere, he made his way to where old locals were playing. 

  
One old man tried to set, but ended up in a toss miss. The ball went Hinata's way, and Shouyou caught the ball and passed it back to the players. The old man looked at him, spoke in rapid Portuguese that Shouyou couldn't all catch except for the word 'join'. 

The ball was once again passed to him, now in purpose. He teamed up with an auntie. Whenever they get a point, he would let out Japanese words that the locals didn't understood, but they let him be. 

The auntie he teamed up with was good, most likely because of experience and he gave his all to keep up. He realized that before, he was always a step behind, even with his insanely fast reflexes, so he began to move a step faster, successfully saving the ball. The auntie praised him with a thumbs up, the gesture made Hinata's sadness fade away in the moment and he got sucked into the game, actually enjoying it. 

"Nice kill!" He couldn't help but shout in his Japanese. The other players cheered with him, though confused at to what language he used. He was laughing along with the players when he heard something familiar. 

It was Japanese, fluently being spoke behind him. Shouyou turned his head as fast as he could, his eyes turning to saucers at the sight that greeted him. 

The Japanese continued, "Seriously? Is this real life?" A familiar smooth, charming voice rang out. The oranget was still gawking at the certain unexpected someone and the words snapped him out of his dawdling. 

_"The Grand King?!"_


	8. Chapter 8

Fate managed to surprise Oikawa Tooru a couple of times before by letting him meet life-changing people. 

The first time was when he met Iwaizumi Hajime back when he was six and was in the peak of his alien obsession. Iwa-chan partly pulled him out of his _totally not weird_ love of extraterrestrial beings and introduced him to volleyball. 

He never really expected that he'd get so attached to the sport that he'd end up travelling halfway across the world, fresh out of high school, just to play high-level volleyball. 

And Tooru never thought he'd fall hopelessly in love with the person who introduced him to the sport, but here he was. 

The second time was meeting the Argentinian setter, José Blanco. The one who inspired him to be a setter. Oikawa wouldn't be who was today if it weren't for him. 

The third time was meeting Tobio-chan, the genius kouhai of his that crushed the French volleyball team (not that he _specifically watched_ the Olympics and _waited_ for Tobio's match, he _just happened_ to be free that day and nothing in the other TV channels interested him. Yup. That was all). Meeting Tobio was a wake-up call, it made him realize that not all men were born equal. That there are some who had been born with greatness and was meant to climb over not-genius people like him. 

And here's the fourth one. Meeting the orange-haired Hinata Shouyou. The walking, talking ball of fire that had this ability to make any setter do his bidding. The one that got Tobio-chan wrapped around his fingers. If he could manipulate a monster setter like Tobio, then this Hinata Shouyou was a monster just like Tobio. Or maybe even worse. 

Tooru was with his teammates, and they planned on getting dinner and tasting what Brazil had to offer when he heard Japanese being fluently spoken, he whipped his head around and searched for the source. It wasn't like he'd introduce himself, but it would be nice to see a fellow Japanese in Brazil, specially when Oikawa had been feeling homesick for a while. 

The beach volley set up first caught his attention. He never tried it before, and knew that any indoor player would have an unbelievably hard time to adjust with the restrictions of the sand. Then he saw the locals cheering. Then a shock of orange hair, an annoyingly familiar orange hair. 

Oikawa was tempted to turn and walk away, if the person was who he thought he was then they weren't really friends. They were enemies even, so the two of them won't really have a friendly, casual talk. That was what Oikawa wanted to do at first. 

However, the shrimpy had this annoying presence, something he always had even when he was in first year. That annoyingly overwhelming presence that sent unforgettable shivers down Oikawa's spine when the shrimp stared at him straight in his eyes from the other side of the net and spiked the ball towards him, as if trying to tell Tooru that he was _there_. 

The same presence that was drawing him to the oranget now. 

"Seriously? Is this real life?" He spoke in Japanese to announce his arrival, and confirm to himself that his mind didn't conjure up a weird dream due to his homesickness. 

The shrimpy froze for a moment, then abruptly searched for him. Their eyes met. 

It really was Hinata Shouyou. He looked different from when he last saw him, but his eyes never changed. 

"The Grand King?!" Ah, there was that ridiculous nickname again. He really was not dreaming. 

Fate must be rolling in its seat right now, for making two old rivals meet by the seashore, completely different from when they last saw each other, yet at the same time, just the same as before. Both homesick. Both pining over their old teammates. 

"... You've grown." Oikawa approached the shorter boy. His teammates exchanged a confused look. Hinata was tanned now, and considerably taller than when he was in first year, he wasn't lanky anymore, and had muscles on the right places. 

_He must be getting quite the attention,_ Oikawa thought. 

But if he still hadn't changed that much from high school, then I'm sure he and Tobio are still..

"Gra- Oikawa-san?! Wh-what are you doing here?!" Hinata sputtered, he certainly never thought he'd see anyone he knew here. Especially Oikawa.

The setter was still as beautiful as he last saw him. He grew too, and still had the aura of a king with him. He had company, Shouyou observed as he walked to the brunet.

"That's my line." Tooru raised his eyebrow at the shrimp that approached him.

"I'm here to train using beach volleyball!" exclaimed the oranget, as if it telling him the world is round. The words didn't sink immediately in Tooru's mind and it took him a few seconds before he could reply.

"Wha? You.. You really are one scary kid, huh?" Oikawa laughed off his surprise. Players switching to beach was not unheard of, however, a part of him still couldn't believe that Hinata travelled all the way to Rio just to _train_.

Hinata must have had offers from the Japan V. League too, he heard that they placed third in the whole country after all. The higher ups must have heard of the athletic monster that was Shouyou. Did this kid seriously turned the offers down?

"Tooru, do you know him?" Ah. Right.

The setter momentarily forgot that he had company, so he turned to his Argentinian team mates with a smile.

"Um. He's a middle schooler from my neighbourhood." Tooru said in his already perfected English, holding back a laugh as the shrimp complained.

"Oikawa-san! Even I can understand a little English!"

"We'll be getting dinner then, see you tomorrow, okay?" A spiker of his team smirked to him, not buying his half-baked lie. He seemed to be under the impression that the two of them will be going home together and would be doing _things_ , which was not that bad of an idea if only Shouyou and Tooru weren't already completely whipped with someone else.

"Okay. Okay. See you _later_." Tooru chose his words carefully, as if to emphasize that he was, in fact, not gonna sleep with his former rival. He waved them off and turned his attention once more to the oranget behind him. 

"What are you doing here then, Oikawa-san?" Shouyou looked up to him with eyes that shone even in the dark night. 

"I'm playing in the Argentine league. But hey, beach? Why not do it the old-fashioned way?" Oikawa walked closer to the boy who only beamed at him.

"Hmm, I really don't think normal training would suffice. I want to do everything.. That won't happen just by working as hard as the talented people would. I have to work harder." 

Oikawa stilled at that. They were the same. Again, they were the same with being left behind by gifted people. Hinata though, had the makings of a monster. 

"I guess this way, it'd be faster to improve, huh? Must be a gruesome process though." Tooru mused out loud. 

"Yeah.." The setter briefly noticed the change in Hinata's voice, before he could make a comment on it though, the oranget was already beaming at him. Happiness painted in his face that Tooru was unsure if he really heard right. 

"Argentina though?! I expected you'd be in Italy!" 

"I mean, I get it. I totally fit in Italy. Never really been there though." Oikawa flashed the boy with a self-impressed look, leaning his weight on one feet and putting one of his hand on his waist while the other brushed his perfectly soft hair. 

What he get back though, was only an unimpressed look from Hinata. 

"Don't look at me like that." Oikawa huffed. His charms didn't work. It could be because Hinata already knew him before, or maybe because he was still hopelessly in love with Tobio-chan. Oikawa bet that it was the latter. 

Shouyou only let out a short laugh, the setter never really change that much, huh? It warmed his heart, it was like he was back in Japan, in his number ten jersey and was about to face off with Seijoh. 

"Wait, now that you're here, let's play volleyball! I--" Shouyou blushed his stomach growled loudly and interrupted him, he was too filled with excitement, that he didn't remember that he only ate a light dinner, and that he had biked his way to the beach, and played a whole set game. Of course he'd be hungry. 

The charming brunet held back his laugh at the shrimp's embarrassing display, and remembered why he went out in the first place.

"Oh yeah, I was about to get dinner. How about you show me a spot with great food, and we could catch up?" The setter suggested and Hinata perked up at the words, but in an instant pulled a sad, desperate face.

"Huh? What?" Tooru tilted his head in confusion. 

"I-I lost my wallet earlier, it had my money in it.." The shrimp looked like he was about to cry and Oikawa began to panic. What would one do if the sunshine embodiment suddenly cry in front of them? Oikawa might be mean, but he still had a heart. Making Hinata cry would be like kicking puppies and kittens. Only the heartless demons kick puppies and kittens.

"Oi. Don't worry about it, it's my treat, okay? Now lead the way." Hinata nodded, he excused himself for a moment and ran to the people he played with earlier and said his thanks. Oikawa watched as the oranget socialized with the locals and run up to him again, leading him away to a tucked-in restaurant.

The place was bustling, workers scurrying around and the customers chatting away. A mouth-watering scent wafted and tickled both volleyball players' noses, and made their stomachs grumble, reminding them that they need their sustenance.

They settled on a table and sat across each other. Hinata ordered for the both of them since he was the one familiar with the menu, repeatedly assuring the setter that the prices were cheap. The setter laughed the assurances off, saying he was a professional athlete, and that he could afford their meal.

By the time the food arrived, both players were salivating already, both famished.

"Thanks for the food!" said the two, Hinata was particularly giddy, the little tradition brought back a piece of home, and then the two wolfed down on their food.

"Woah! This is good, Chibi-chan!" said Oikawa as he tasted each dish, stars in his eyes. 

"Right?! I always eat here! Everything's so good!" Said Shouyou, his eyes bright with delight. 

The two chatted, talking about volleyball, high school, their acquaintances, and how the two of them ended up far away from their home country and journeyed in the Latin America. 

"Back then, I met with my childhood hero." Oikawa started his story, he didn't really know why he was opening up to the Shrimp, but his gut was telling him that he could trust the oranget. "It was after Spring Qualifiers, yeah, after you guys beat us. I wasn't sure of what to do." The setter placed his elbow on the table and leaned on his palm, meeting the very curious eyes of Shouyou. 

"Ooh. Who's that?" 

"José Blanco. A setter." 

Oikawa clearly remembered how it went, so clear that it was like it happened just yesterday. 

"When I was in elementary, Iwa-chan and I went to see a tournament, the match happened in Sendai, and it was between Argentina and Japan." Oikawa was amazed at the unbridled attention that the oranget gave him as he told his story. It urged him to tell and open up more. 

"Obviously, we were rooting for Japan, but then in the Argentine team, there was this fledgling star, a new ace. We heard that in the beginning of the tourney, he made a big impact, but on that match against Japan, he was doing poorly, we thought he'd get subbed out. " Tooru distinctly remember the thrill of seeing such an intense match in person. He remembered how he clung to Hajime unconsciously whenever he tensed, he recalled how Hajime's eyes lit up whenever there was a great spike. 

"But then they didn't sub him out, instead they switched setters. It was Blanco, obviously, and he was a veteran setter. He didn't focus on the young ace that much, but still gave him easy to hit tosses. Soon, the fledgling star got his groove back and scored the most points out of everyone. Everyone cheered for the young star, but if you ask me.. " Oikawa let out a genuine smile, ot startled Shouyou, since it was different from his charming and flirty smile. 

"If you ask me, the silent setter was the hero of the game. Wouldn't you agree, Shrimpy? Anyway, it was then that I decided I would be a setter, just like him. That I'd manipulate my spikers, learn their weaknesses and strengths so that they could play their best. " Oikawa chuckled at the memory of young Tooru with stars in his eyes, amazed when Blanco told him 'do your best!' when he told him he'd be a setter, and cringed at the quite embarrassing act of him having his hoodie signed by the veteran setter. 

Shouyou nodded, chuckling as he made a realization. 

"He's like you, Oikawa-san. It was like everyone noticed the knight slay the dragon, but no one remembered the strategist who taught the knight how to do so.. Or something." Shouyou was also reminded of Nekoma, how everyone worked hard undoubtedly, but their brain was considered to be Kenma. 

"Nice analogy, Shrimpy." Oikawa looked to the streets. Even in nightfall, the place was alive, people were scattered and happily went about their evenings. The setter was startled by a loud thump of hands against the wooden table. 

"Let's play volley!" Shouyou said as he stood up, looking at Oikawa with an expectant smile. 

-

 _"Guh!"_ Was the noise Tooru made as the setter face-planted into the sand. 

Shouyou lost it. The sight of the Grand King flailing around was gold and he sneakily snapped a picture of the setter with his face in the sand as he tried to control his laughter. 

When they went back to the beach, they got challenged by the Buy-Me-Beer brothers in a match, and Hinata guessed that Oikawa momentarily forgot that indoor volley and beach volley were very different and got caught up in the thrill of the challenge. 

Hinata and Oikawa teamed up, and when it was Oikawa's turn to serve, he startled Hinata, their opponents, and the locals as he went for a jump serve.. Only that he really couldn't jump properly. 

Oikawa cursed at the sand, kicking it off petulantly. Hinata giggled at that, it was something he had done before out of frustration. 

"Ha! You forgot that even though it's called beach volleyball, it's very different from indoors! I'm a real beginner here, and I get a sense of supremacy from you!" 

"Seriously?!" It seemed like the shrimp was having the time of his life laughing at Oikawa's demise, but the oranget was laughing merrily that Tooru couldn't bring himself to stop the shorter boy. 

They lost, inevitably, and bought beers for their two opponents with Oikawa's money. They exchanged numbers, though Oikawa was unsure if they'd be able to meet the next day, he assured Shouyou that they'd meet a couple more times before he set back to Argentina. They also took a picture that seemed to radiate chaotic energy to Oikawa. They both got their tongues out, but the look on their eyes screamed glee. Oikawa sent it separately to Iwa-chan and their old Seijoh group chat, while Hinata said that he'd send the picture later. 

"Well, you know Shrimp, its gonna be hard for you to adjust back to indoors after all these beach quirks." Oikawa told Shouyou as they sat on the sand, sipping on their protein drinks (Of course, Oikawa's treat. Again) 

"Hmm, yeah! But that's why I join my coach's indoor team once a week! They're really nice, and we're all friends!" 

_Of course, I mean, who could resist that smile of yours?_ Oikawa thought to himself with a smile. He gotta admit that what Shrimpy didn't let any opportunities slip past him, what a crazy guy. Crazier than Tooru himself. 

"You already levelled up, from when we last saw each other, not in Tobio's level, but good enough. You threw all that away and restarted the game. Why?" Oikawa finally spoke out the question that had been bugging him for the last few hours. 

"Levelling up is fun. Nothing beats the delight you feel when you finally get to do something you've been struggling to do, right?" The setter was partly startled by how the starry eyes of Hinata changed and darkened, it was the same back then, when the oranget spiked a ball to his direction. It was amazingly terrifying. 

Tooru mulled over Hinata's words and thought back to the younger version of himself. Back when he was still learning how to do a jump serve. He recalled all the gruesome hours he spent serving the ball over and over again, how his palms would stung, how his joints begged for him to stop, but he didn't. He persevered, and now, jump serves were one of his deadliest weapons. 

"Guess you're right, Shorty. Nothing beats levelling up." 

They parted ways an hour before midnight. When the setter arrived back in the hotel they were staying at, he threw a smile on the spiker that assumed he'd sleep with the Shrimp. The spiker was obviously surprised that Tooru was back already, making Oikawa laugh carelessly. 

He went to his room and showered. The night was definitely a whirlwind. What a way to start the week, Oikawa thought. When he finished, he pulled out a comfy shirt and shorts and took out his phone. The setter sat on the bed while drying his partly wet locks with a fluffy towel with one hand, while the other scrolled down on his messaging app, smiling at the reaction of his former teammates at the selfie, but was flabbergasted when he saw, 

_**Makki: Did u sleep with him?** _

_**Matssun: Probably will soon, if he hadn't already.** _

Oikawa gaped at his phone. Why did everyone think he'd sleep with Hinata?! Yes, Hinata looked good, but the Shrimp was in love! With Tobio-kun! Tooru bet that the only things that occupied the Shorty's mind were volleyball, Tobio, and Japan. No sex or whatever. 

On the other hand, Tooru was undeniably in love with Hajime, yet the same couldn't be said for Hajime. He knew that what Hajime felt for him wasn't beyond friendship. He wasn't even that sure if he could still be considered his best friend because even though they usually talk, it wasn't the same, they didn't chat every day, more like once every two to three weeks. One would think the distance and the absence of Hajime in Tooru's life would make him move on and eventually bury away his feelings for the spiker, however, how did the saying went again? 

Ah, right. _Absence makes the heart grow fonder._

That was definitely true for the setter, and it hurt him so bad that it probably wasn't the same for Hajime. So when the ache in his heart becomes too much to bear, he searched for arms to hold him and make his pain go away for a night or two. The effect was temporary, yes, but it helped the setter forget a bit. 

Oikawa knew that Hinata wasn't like him. Based from how earnest the oranget was and how his aura changed whenever they talked about Tobio, he probably won't be looking at anyone else anytime soon. It baffled Tooru though as it seemed that the Shrimp didn't think Tobio felt the same for him. 

Oikawa was known as the setter who exploited the opponents' weaknesses against them and manipulated his spikers with their strengths, so of course he'd be more observant than other people. He'd assumed that Hinata was too, but it seemed like the crow was painfully oblivious of the mutual pining he had with Tobio. Maybe he'd give him a wake up call the next time they hang out? He didn't want the sun-child to end up feeling like he felt. 

He then looked at the message Iwa-chan sent him. The spiker was as surprised as his other teammates, and told Oikawa to not harass the kid. Oikawa scoffed at that. He would never! The setter smiled bitterly as no other messages were sent to him. Again, it was like he wasn't his best friend anymore. 

Tooru's doubts started when he himself got surprised by Hajime, months ago, when he also sent a picture to him. 

It was Iwa-chan with _Ushijima Wakatoshi._

Hajime travelled overseas, just like he did, and went to the US to search for a Japanese trainer that lived there. Oikawa supported him, after all, he kinda did the same. He just really didn't expect that Iwa-chan would bump into their greatest high school opponent. 

The picture showed Hajime smiling genuinely with _Ushiwaka who also smiled_. Ushiwaka never smiled. 

Tooru was jealous, needless to say. He felt his blood boil and that day he'd spiked a ball so hard it bounced to the bleachers and startled his teammates. He was fuming and it slightly affected his performance in practice but Blanco let it slide, since it was one of the few times that Oikawa played badly.

He was Iwa-chan's best friend. He should see Iwa-chan's rare genuine smile more often. But Iwa-chan just gave it away so carelessly, to _Ushiwaka_ of all people. 

Then his mind whispered some ridiculous things to him, like how Iwaizumi had began to pull away from him, and that now that they were separated, he didn't really need Oikawa anymore. A part of himself told him it was utterly ridiculous, Iwa-chan wasn't like that, but the other side of him won over and filled him with self-doubt and hurt, and soon he found himself under the sheets of a stranger's bed just to forget about Iwaizumi Hajime for even just a night. 

Oikawa tossed his phone aside. He had spent more money than planned but it was alright. For once, he didn't need to sleep with strangers to forget about Hajime. He just needed Karasuno's shorty to keep him occupied with his sunshine smiles and beach volleyball. He probably would be too occupied to think about Iwa-chan at all. Yup, that was what would happen. 

_Wrong_. 

-

Hinata slid in the sand as he received a serve, the auntie he played with last night was his teammate once again, and highly tossed the ball that he just received. Shouyou ran, sand wedging between his toes as he braced his legs for a jump, successfully spiking the ball and scoring. The auntie cheered and gave him a high five. They just won. 

It was the day after he met Oikawa-san, and the setter had texted him earlier that they wouldn't be able to meet today, since he got stuffs going on with his own team. Shouyou just sent his good luck wishes. He was looking forward to spiking Oikawa's awesome sets once more. 

It was a very eventful night for Shouyou. Not only did he stumble upon the Grand King, but also when he went home last night, he walked in on Pedro on the dinner table, reading One Piece manga. Shouyou's absolute favourite. 

He gasped loudly, startling his roommate as he sprinted to his room and grabbed his own copy of the manga. He proudly showed it to Pedro, and exclaimed. 

"Zoro's my favourite, who's yours?" Hinata could feel the excitement in his veins. This might be the chance to get closer to his aloof roommate. 

Pedro only stared at him for a few moments, making Hinata fidget in his seat until Pedro pulled a thinking face, murmuring to himself. 

"Favourite..? Well.. There's no way I could abandon Luffy and pick someone else.. But.." The oranget sweatdropped at the dark-haired boy's reaction. He somehow reminded him of Kenma, who had the same reaction when he asked about the faux blond's favourite game. 

"Uh. Sorry, for racking your brain. These are my teaching aids!" Shouyou spoke in Portuguese. Pedro leaned in on the table and whispered to Hinata. 

"I have the anime for Naruto and My Hero Academia in Portuguese, taped though. Wanna watch them?" Pedro spoke in Japanese. Not fluent, yes, but understandable. In all his months living with the male, he didn't even know that he could speak Japanese. 

Hinata beamed at Pedro, nodding. Pedro curled his lips into a smile. It was the first time Hinata had seen Pedro smile, and it made his smile grow even wider. 

They spent the next three hours watching My Hero Academia and sharing their thoughts about the quirks and the characters. For the first time in a very long time, Hinata slept feeling light and happy. He didn't even think about Tobio until the next morning when he woke up after sleeping in. He didn't know if it was a good thing or not, forgetting the one he loved the most for a night but sleeping not feeling blue. He'd just have to figure out soon. 

Hinata went to work for the rest of the day, trying to earn back the money he lost so that he could at least make it up to Oikawa who spent money on him last night. 

Again, it was the first time Pedro had greeted him enthusiastically when he got home. The first time they ate together while chatting amiably. Maybe it was the start of things turning around in favour of Hinata, the oranget deeply wished that that was the case. 

-

On Oikawa's third day, he went to see Shouyou, but didn't get to play beach volley. Tooru was in a foul mood due to an argument with his teammate and he needed a drink or two. The setter asked Hinata if he'd like to accompany him with some beer, Tooru thought that the Shrimp might refuse, and tell him that he couldn't handle his alcohol well. However, Hinata Shouyou was known to be a ball of surprises, and surprised Tooru by how well he could, in fact, handle his alcohol. 

"I lived here in Rio for months now, Oika-san. Of course I'd get asked to drink once in a while!" Was what the Shorty told him when he asked. 

Tooru ranted about the infuriating spiker of his team. He was fairly new, but extremely obnoxious (more than Oikawa) that it annoyed the hell out of the setter. The last straw was when the spiker couldn't spike the ball properly when Tooru set it to him and blamed him for it. 

Oikawa prided in himself for giving out the best tosses for his spikers. He _would never ever_ , even if he wanted to sucker punch his spiker, give out tosses that the spiker won't be able to spike. 

The spiker got subbed, much to Oikawa's delight, but the annoyance was still there, and Iwa-chan wasn't available for his rantings. Luckily the oranget listened to his words with unbridled attention, that it even startled the setter but he was thankful, so their drinks was his treat again. 

"But Oika-san! I have a little money with me, at least let me pay for my own drink!" Shouyou huffed, he didn't want to abuse the setter's kindness but Tooru only brushed him off. 

"Nope, Chibi-chan. I asked you to drink with me, so my treat." 

"But-" 

"If you really want to make it up to me, humor my question, will you?" Oikawa didn't know what urged him to say that, but he blamed the alcohol in his veins right now. It made his mind fuzzy. Made his hidden emotions show themselves. 

"Okay..?" Shouyou was hesitant, he really had no idea what the setter would possibly want to ask him. 

"What do you feel about Tobio-kun?" 

Shouyou was gonna take a sip of his beer when he stilled at the question, his mug halfway to his lips. He was silent for a few moments, caught off guard by the setter's question. Tooru just looked at him with eyes filled with curiosity and.. Longing..? 

_Fuck_ , Shouyou thought, he might just spill out his heart tonight. 

Hinata set down his mug, leaning on his chair for a bit and letting out a sigh. If his mind wasn't influenced by alcohol, he might have laughed the question off and told Oikawa that Kageyama and him were a set of peculiar friends, that and only that. Instead he looked at Tooru with a small smile. 

"I love him. With all that I am." It was the first time Shouyou admitted to anyone that he loved the blue-eyed setter. Kenma just knew, and Akaashi-san never blatantly asked like Oikawa. 

The brunet let out a chuckle, he'd been expecting it already. A heartfelt confession from the Shrimp to his kouhai. The question was, will the shorty end up like him? 

"Will you ever tell him?" 

"I will. Not now though, but when I can finally see him eye to eye. When I am finally his equal, and won't be treated as his accessory, when I finally prove my worth." Shouyou's eyes were ablazed with determination that it put Oikawa to shame, and he knew why. It felt like he was losing to the oranget, and he hated it. 

Oikawa had always stood on equal ground with Hajime. Iwaizumi never looked down on him nor did he lose to Iwa-chan in terms of skills, but this boy. This spitfire who was younger than him, was more determined than Oikawa ever was in professing his love to the one he treasured the most. Oikawa hated losing, but in this, he lost immediately to Hinata Shouyou. 

_"What if he doesn't love you back? What then?"_ Tooru cringed at the desperation that came from his voice. He knew he asked an unnecessary question, after all, Tobio loved him back but Tooru longed for an answer from the crow, as if his words would answer the question that stopped him from pursuing Hajime, as if the words would find a way for Tooru to fill the aching gap the Hajime would leave if they ever drifted apart from each other. 

Hinata looked straight in the setter's eyes and was surprised by the longing and grief that it held. It was a familiar sight. It was the look he'd been having since he started to avoid Kageyama. 

_Ah_. Maybe the Grand King has problems too. Maybe underneath his beautiful mask, he'd been suffering too, and Hinata, the sunshine that he was, felt the pull to help the setter the best that he could. 

"Oikawa-san.. Did you ever think that you'd lose to us back in first year..?" Oikawa frowned at that. This was not the time to bring up their rivalry in high school. He was asking a heartfelt question here and--

"Wait! I'm about to say something. I don't mean to offend!" Hinata noticed the change in Tooru's look and panicked, startling the tipsy setter. Oikawa nodded before answering. 

"Chibi-chan. The ball is round. There's no match you're sure to lose nor is there a match you're sure to win. Sometimes, even if you work your hardest, luck would be on the opponent's side. You never know for sure." Oikawa shrugged and sigh, it was the truth even if it hurt. 

"Then I'll never know for sure if I won't tell him, if Kageyama would accept my feelings or not, and I'll be damned if I don't even try and just give up. It's like you're in a match and you saw your opponents are really huge, like _gwah_!" Shouyou spread out his arms as if to emphasize what he was saying before continuing. "Then you just decided that, _no, I'm not gonna win, so might as well give up!_ And honestly that's more pathetic than losing." Shouyou smiled at the setter bitterly. 

"I've been told that I'm too short for volleyball. Been told that I have no worth without Kageyama. It hurt, it really did." Tooru looked at the boy in front of him with wide eyes as he heard the boy take a deep breath. "If I had let that stop me, and wallowed in self-pity, I wouldn't have been able to do anything, I would've quit volleyball in second year and never made it again to nationals in third year. For me, it was like this, the opponent just made a very powerful spike and the ball was about to drop on my court, if I thought that I wouldn't be able to catch the ball, I would've done nothing to save it, but it hasn't landed yet, I could still save it, so I moved and pushed myself because I knew I haven't lost yet. Not yet. " Shouyou could feel the pinprick in his eyes as tears threatened to fall, but he held it back. 

"The thing is, the ball is round, like you said, if you're given the opportunity to save the ball because it hasn't dropped on your court yet, would you let it drop? Even if the ball may seem impossible to save, what is better to do? Just watch it fall, or do everything that you can to save it? For me, you won't really know until you try." Oikawa could only stare at Shouyou, his jaw went slack as he took in the oranget's words. 

Oikawa Tooru hated losing, but he hated giving up more than anything. 

"It might sound insensitive, Oika-san, but, I think it's better if another person rejects you for being true yourself, than you ending up hating your true self." That was the last nail to the coffin. Tooru almost spilled his beer all over himself as he felt his body weaken. Shouyou panicked, and apologized if he overstepped his boundaries. 

The two finished their drinks and the setter paid, despite Hinata's protest. Oikawa had his head up in the clouds after the talk with Shouyou and Hinata had to double check the money Oikawa gave because he almost paid a hundred real extra while paying. Hinata wondered if he had said anything wrong, but he had only spoken the truth. The setter told him that he had something urgent to do so they couldn't hang out longer but promised him they'd meet the day after. 

Hinata went home and slept off the alcohol in his system. Oikawa on the other hand, had Shouyou's words echoing in his head. 

He was pretty out of it, with the alcohol and the Shrimp's words messing up his thinking, but knew he needed to do it, because his sober self would probably be too much of a coward. That should've been the reg flag, honestly, that his sober self wouldn't even consider doing what he was gonna do but fuck it, he had the power of Shouyou's words and alcohol in his side. 

He texted Hajime that he wanted to have a video call. Luck was on his side because Hajime was free that moment. 

Then the two childhood friends were looking at each other again for the first time in a few months (because the two of them have very busy schedules) Hajime was just like a hotter, much manlier version of his high school self, not that he dramatically gained a lots of muscles from last time and became too buff. No, but even just through screen, Oikawa could sense an aura of masculinity and maturity from his childhood friend. Damn, as if he wasn't devilishly handsome before, now he got even better, was that even possible? 

Hajime raised his eyebrow as he took in the appearance of Tooru. He was surprised when the alien fanatic asked him to have a video call, because normally he'd settle for a normal voice call, but now he could see the redness of his face and ears. Goddammit, Oikawa was tipsy, maybe even drunk. 

He still wore his fashionable clothes, meaning he just got back from hanging out with Karasuno's number ten. Hajime pushed away a shadow of jealousy, Oikawa wasn't his. He was free to do whatever he wanted.

"Hajime." Tooru's serious voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Now that's weird, why not call him Iwa-chan than usual? What had happened to Shittykawa? 

"Oh?" 

"Am I still your best friend?" The rare seriousness in Oikawa's voice startled Iwaizumi. What the fuck? 

"Huh? What brought this on?" 

"Answer the question honestly, please." Now Crappykawa is saying _please_. Is the world gonna end soon? 

"Yes. Of course. Why the hell would you think otherwise, Shittykawa? What is this about?" Hajime ran his hand through his hair and sighed, it was one of the few times he was free of worry, and now Oikawa's acting crazy and stressing him out. 

"Really?" 

"Yes. Really. Why the hell would I--" 

"Then." Oikawa cut him off, and Hajime almost jumped out of his seat at the raw honesty that can be seen in Oikawa's expression. It was a rare sight, slightly ruined by the fact that their only talking through screen but that didn't stop Hajime from gawking at the uncommon view. 

Oikawa, even back in junior high or high school, had always wore his charming mask. Even with Iwaizumi around, he'd keep the mask and only let him see glimpses of what he truly felt sometimes. So whenever Oikawa was like this, Hajime took his time in admiring the true beauty of Oikawa Tooru. It was a vulnerable expression, one that doesn't have his usual fake charming smile, but right now Iwaizumi thought that he'd rather have that fake smile than the anxious and terrified look on Tooru's face right now. 

"Then hear me out. Okay? I really don't know exactly when it started, I just realized it when it was already looming all over me and there was no way that I could escape it. But hear me out, Hajime. I-I.. _I've been in love with you for a long time._ Not the love that can be shared between brothers or best friends, what I feel transcends that, and the thought of you not loving me back scares the shit out of me. However Shouyou made me realize something. That I'd rather have my heart broken by you by confessing, and risking the fact that you won't like me back, than spend my whole life killing my own heart while in the arms of others thinking that there was this smallest chance that you'd felt the same. I don't even know what you'd think of--" Tooru had tears running down his cheeks, making Iwaizumi grimace. He cut off Tooru's rant, which was rude but he needed him to calm the fuck down, because he just heard something from his mouth that he thought he could only hear in a dream and he needed time to process the setter's words. 

Honestly, _what the actual fuck_ was happening? 

"Oikawa Tooru. Calm the fuck down and stop rambling, I've only managed to catch half of what you said." Hajime ran a hand over his face and let out a deep breath. If the half of what he heard was right, then goddamnit.. He'd have to hear it again. 

"Oi. Did you just say.. You love me? And not platonic love?" He must've said it harsher than intended, because he saw Oikawa tense up even more than he already was. Damn it. 

"Yes.. For a long time now.." The setter's words were slower now, and hesitant, but it confirmed Hajime's doubt. Holy shit, he heard Tooru right. 

Iwaizumi Hajime never admitted to anyone else, but he fell in love with his best friend long ago, maybe it was when he first saw the starry-eyed boy losing his shit over aliens back when they were six, or maybe when he saw the dangerous glint in Tooru's eyes as he worked his hardest to be the best setter. He honestly didn't know, he was just sure that he was in love with him with all his heart and soul. 

He knew him better than anyone else, or so he thought, he knew that Oikawa was more observant than anyone he knew. Hell, he was known for exploiting others' weaknesses, of course he'd be observant. So he kinda assumed that Tooru was aware of his feelings but chose to ignore it because he didn't feel the same. Did he give too much credit to this idiot?

"You.. You mean to tell me you didn't know? Didn't notice at all?" It was Iwaizumi's turn to be hesitant, maybe Oikawa was pulling a prank on him. There was no way Oikawa wouldn't notice his feelings with all the years they were together, right..? 

_Wrong_. He truly gave too much credit to Oikawa's observation ability. 

"Huh? What didn't I know?" Oikawa's face was the picture of innocence, well, there were still tears and his cheeks were flushed but Hajime knew that Oikawa wasn't lying. He really had no idea, _at all_. 

Hajime chuckled. Then again, and again until it turned into a full-belly laugh. Oikawa only stared at him in horror and frowned. 

"Hey, I expected you to be mad or scream at me, but not laugh. That's just rude." That only made Hajime laugh even more. Oikawa let out a growl, moving his hands to his laptop. 

"Okay, if you're just gonna laugh at my feelings then I'll be hanging up now. I said what I wanted to say." Oikawa moved to slam down his laptop and Hajime stopped laughing and began to panic. 

"Oikawa! Oikawa! Tooru! Stop! At least hear me out!" 

Oikawa huffed at that, crossing his arms across his chest with a pout. "I think I've heard enough. I don't want my feelings to be made fun of right in front of my face." 

Ah. Shit. Tooru's throwing a tantrum now, and honestly Iwa couldn't blame him. 

"Look, I'm sorry. I really am.. But.. You mean to tell me, you didn't know _I_ was in love with you this whole time?" The setter's eyes widened, speechless for a few moments before sputtering out. 

"W-what?" Hajime chuckled, that was fucking cute. 

"I've been in love with you since we were kids. I thought you knew because, you know, you're very observant. You figure people out, I thought you knew how I felt and chose to ignore it because the feeling wasn't mutual." Iwa could feel a blush creep up his cheeks as he said those words. Offering his own confession to the beautiful setter. 

"Wait. Wait. You- Iwa.. The feeling is mutual..?" Oikawa felt sober now, gone was the dizziness from alcohol as he heard Hajime's voice. 

"Am I dreaming..?" He murmured more to himself, but Iwa caught it. He pinched his arm and winced at the pain. He wasn't dreaming. 

He wasn't dreaming. Iwaizumi Hajime loved him back. 

"Nope, we're not dreaming. I checked too." Hajime showed Tooru the arm he just pinched with a soft smile, there was a red mark on it. Fucking hell, _he wasn't dreaming._

"I love you, Hajime, I love you. Iwa-chan.. I love you so much." Tooru said over and over again, his eyes wide with wonder as the words roll out his tongue. What a wonderful sound it was. Hajime couldn't stop the grin from forming, and Tooru felt his heart skip a beat at the beautiful smile the man he loved showed him. 

"C'mon, Iwa-chan tell it to me too." The words felt great coming out of his mouth for Tooru, but he knew hearing it from Hajime would be a hundred times better. 

"Iwa-chan.." He whined as the spiker only looked at him with the same smile. 

"Hajim--" 

"I love you, Oikawa Tooru." Both volleyball players' heart skipped a beat at those words, Tooru felt more tears pour out of his eyes as he demanded to hear them again. Hajime obliged, feeling his own tears in his eyes. Oh, how long did he wait for this? If he only knew the setter felt the same, he would've said something back in high school, maybe then their first _I love you_ s would happen face to face but he was thankful nonetheless, one of his biggest dreams just came true. 

"I need to thank Shouyou-chan for this." Oikawa said in between sniffling, and Hajime nodded. He'd like to see the shorty one of these days. 

"Oh. Tooru? You're mine now, right?" 

"Always has been, Iwa-chan." 

"Good, I'm still mad at you for sleeping with others, you know." 

_Oops_. Oikawa gulped, Hajime had this scary look on his face and he didn't know if he'd feel excited or scared for the next time they'll see each other. 

Well, it didn't really matter. Hajime loved the him, and he loved Hajime. All the stars in the sky wouldn't suffice to express his love for his best friend. He loved him to infinity and beyond. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there were pieces translated from the new light novel, and it turned out that Kageyama didn't tell Hinata he'd joine the V league after high school and Hinata also didn't tell Tobio he'd go to Brazil?? My KageHina heart is weeping T^T
> 
> I hope you enjoyed~ No Tobio for today. Just IwaOi bc I love them.
> 
> Thanks for the love! We gained 100 kudos. Yaaaaaaay
> 
> Luv u. 
> 
> Kazu.


	9. Chapter 9

Things were going great for Shouyou. Too great, that he wondered what the catch was. 

On the next morning after he went out to drink with Oikawa, he received a text from him that said:

_**Grand King Oikawa-san: I saved the ball and did a miraculous play. Let me treat you to a special dinner later. Someone wanna talk to you too. ; >** _

Hinata was flabbergasted, Oikawa-san's gonna treat him food again? Hinata, the angel that he was, felt guilt build up in him with all the money the setter spent and will spend on him, they weren't even that close to begin with, and there he was, hogging the money off of the brunet. 

He typed out a message that politely told the setter that he'd pay for his own food, but the setter refused. He told him the person who'd like to talk to him would probably reprimand Oikawa if he ever found out that the setter made Shouyou pay, so the oranget had no choice but to say yes (he'd order the cheapest food and drink though). He couldn't deny the friendship that was forming between them in the span of days, and it made Hinata giddy, he never expected to bump into the setter in Brazil, even more so that they'd spend lots of time hanging out. Oikawa was someone he greatly admired ever since they first met (although they were enemies back then), and becoming friends with the brunet seemed like a dream before. 

Their time together also made Hinata less homesick. For the first time in months, he had someone from high school that he could talk with, face to face. Their every talk reminiscing their homeland brought back a piece of home. Like the chilled air of the mountain, or the serene environment that Miyagi gave, things Hinata missed. 

His casual practice matches were doing great too. He didn't straight up lose nor did he feel like a burden to his partner. He played with the auntie before again, and felt like they were slowly becoming friends. 

His friendship with Pedro was progressing too. Now, they had something to talk about, they shared theories about their favourite shows and had friendly debates about the characters. His apartment had life in it, filled with their chattering and laughs. 

He had not gotten lost in his delivery job too (and he hoped he wouldn't get lost ever again). There was no more angry customers nor food getting cold due to his lateness. Though he never really got the wallet from Natsu back. 

Speaking of Natsu, he talked to her, and learned that she was in the starting line-up for the girls' volleyball team of Karasuno. His little sister was a wing spiker, who apparently also got his hops, what she really wanted was to be a setter though, but she settled for the position and was grateful for it. 

On the promised dinner with the setter, they met on the shore, with Shouyou having finished his deliveries for the day and his casual matches. Oikawa asked him to lead them to a slightly fancier restaurant this time around, to which Hinata refused at first since the brunet was paying, but one stern look from Tooru and Shouyou obliged. It was like being ordered by a king. 

While they were walking to their destination, Oikawa seemed to be in a great mood, the greatest mood that he had in the short span of days that they were together. The oranget asked him if he made amends with the young spiker of their team, the brunet lightly scoffed at that and said "Not in a thousand years." however, the mention of his annoying teammate didn't damper his mood one bit. 

Shouyou was slightly confused with the setter's behaviour. Oikawa was like a king, in a good and bad way. Bad way because he seemed to change moods over the simplest of things, but now there seemed like there was something overpowering other stuffs that would've set Tooru off usually. Did something so great happened that the setter couldn't be bothered to care at all? 

"Shrimp. You've got this look on your face." They were seated on the cushioned seat of the place they'd eat at. The place wasn't the fanciest in the city but it wasn't exactly shabby either. Hinata had come here before when Katou celebrated his birthday and invited him, but that was that. He really didn't have the time to be picky with his food before (not to mention he was adamant in saving every last cent that he could). 

Tooru was mildly impressed by the place, which was basking in artificial lights that glowed soft yellow, it was air-conditioned unlike the other places he'd been into with the Shorty. It wasn't the fanciest place he'd been into, not by a long shot, but it would do for the video call he'd planned for the night. 

He first thought of inviting the oranget to his hotel room so that Iwa-chan could talk to the Shrimp, but he then realized he might send wrong signals to the Shrimp himself and his nosy teammates, so he settled for a decent restaurant. Hinata was stubborn though and he didn't want to spend the setter's money. Tooru didn't mind the slightest though, it was the least he could do for the spiker in return of giving him courage while he was drunk. 

"Ah! Sorry.." Shouyou smiled sheepishly at the setter. Tooru raised a brow. 

"Well, I was just wondering what got you in such a good mood, that you're willing to spend more money and treat me to dinner. I can pay on my own, you know." 

"Let me get to that after we order, no? I'll explain while we eat." Tooru looked on the menu amd cursed as he remembered that he didn't have a single clue on what to order. He turned at Hinata and looked at him expectantly, making the spiker perk and recommend some dishes he might like. 

After ordering, the food came after a few minutes, Oikawa was impressed by how quick the service was. They dug in to their food, savouring the taste of every unique dishes. 

When they finished, Oikawa pulled out his laptop from its bag, thankfully, the table had enough space for the laptop and he placed it there. The oranget gave the laptop and the setter a questioning look.

Tooru checked their surroundings, good, there weren't enough customers around them that could snoop around. The setter ignored the confused look the spiker was giving him as he set up the laptop, the restaurant also had its stable WiFi connection so he could contact Hajime without problems. 

"Oika-san..?" 

"I told you that someone wants to talk to you, yeah? Well.. Do you still remember Iwa-chan? Iwaizumi Hajime.. Uh, Seijoh's ace! Yeah, that's what you called him before." Hinata perked up at the name, of course he'd remember Iwaizumi, he was a really great player! 

Seeing as how Shouyou perked up, he contacted Hajime, the spiker should have a free schedule, after all, it was him who decided he'd talk to Hinata. 

On the other hand, it already made sense to Shouyou that it was Iwaizumi that wanted to talk to him. The question was why though? He recalled the setter's text before, about how he saved the ball and did a miraculous play-

 _Hold up._ Flashes of their night before played in Hinata's mind. 

_"The thing is, the ball is round, like you said, if you're given the opportunity to save the ball because it hasn't dropped on your court yet, would you let it drop? Even with the knowledge that you could've saved it?"_

Oh. _Oh._ Did Oikawa-san..? 

He soon got his questions answered as the laptop soon showed the former ace's face. He looked calm, and when he saw Tooru across Hinata the look on his eyes softened, like melting chocolate and it all made sense to Hinata. He wondered if Tobio could look at him like that, probably not, the blue-eyed setter looked at him like he wanted to spike Hinata to Mars. 

"Uh.. Hi, Hinata." Hajime said while scratching the back of his head awkwardly, which made Tooru snicker. Hajime glared at his best friend -- now boyfriend (he still couldn't wrap his head around it, he spent the whole day spacing out and almost got in trouble for it), Oikawa ceased his snickering at once, but his face still held amusement in it, his eyebrow raised as if to tell him, _go on._

"I know this might be really weird for you, but I.. I kinda wanna thank you for what you've done. I heard from Tooru, that you were the one who gave him courage to uh-" Tooru was never the one to beat around the bush (with the exception of keeping his love from Iwa-chan before), so he couldn't bear to hear any more of his boyfriend's awkward explanation so he did it himself, though it earned him an annoyed look. 

"You see, our talk really gave me a boost of courage so I confessed my undying love to Iwa-chan," Despite his glare, Shouyou could see the way Iwa's eyes softened even just a bit when Oikawa said that while the setter vaguely gestured to the laptop, "turned out he felt the same, so now we're together. Honestly, I had no plans to risk our friendship but I couldn't let the ball drop without doing anything, luckily, the ball itself wanted to be saved. So the both of us wanted to thank you." Oikawa finished as a genuine smile painted itself on his face. Hinata gaped at the two of them while the two former Seijoh players let the oranget have a few moments of his own to process what they've said. 

"Uh. Wha?" Hinata could only sputter out. From what he could remember last night, it was him who opened up. It was him who poured his heart out and ranted about his own feelings for Kageyama, so the thought of his words affecting someone in such ways never really occurred to the shorter boy. Hinata cleared his throat, looking at the volleyball players across him and on the laptop screen while he searched for his words. 

"You're.. Welcome..?" The oranget's voice was filled with hesitation that it made Tooru's lips quirk up. Oikawa might be a meanie, but he knew when he owed someone, and his pride never really let it down when his debts were left unpaid so he had to, and wanted to give back to the Shrimp. Iwaizumi on the other hand, always had a soft spot for kids (though he'd be honest, Hinata now was a far cry from high school Hinata so he really couldn't call him a child but _still_ ) and when he heard the full story from Tooru, he wanted to express his gratitude and maybe get close to the spiker that Tooru himself claimed to have the ability to enchant any setter. 

Hajime would admit that when he first heard that the two were together in Brazil, he felt jealousy grip his being. He knew that the Shorty was in love with Kageyama, he'd got this look on his eyes since their first year, but the fact that he was in Rio far away from the blue-eyed setter meant that something didn't work out between them. _Messing around_ with Oikawa while they were together was not impossible (especially with Hinata's unique presence that can attract anyone), but it seemed like Hinata was a literal angel since he was the catalyst for their relationship, and Tooru told him that the oranget was completely whipped for Tobio, that's why Hajime could relax, knowing the fact that the oranget wouldn't try to steal _his_ Tooru away. He wanted in turn to help the Shorty if ever he needed help (even if he was in another country). 

It was like both Seijoh alumni agreed mentally that they'd adopt Shouyou.

The next one and a half hour was spent chatting and catching up. Over that short span of time, Hinata built a unique friendship with the two. Iwa-san and Oika-san reminded him of Bokuto and Akaashi. They bicker like a married couple already and their mini pointless arguments never failed to make Hinata giggle. Shouyou noted a few things about them though. 

Iwa-san had this tough love vibe with him. Since he never hesitated to call out the setter and call him insult-incorporated names, however, he couldn't hide the soft look on his eyes and the subtle quirk of his lips whenever the setter did something he'd consider stupid. 

Oika-san, though still acted in his usual charming, kinda obnoxious way, let Hinata see the real him. The one that was hidden under all his glamorous display. 

Shouyou was honoured. Apparently he was trusted enough to be allowed to see the sides of these players that no doubt others wouldn't. His chest swelled up with subtle pride and adoration bloomed in his face whenever he saw the looks that the two would share even just through screen. It also made him undeniably envious, something that Tooru noticed. 

"You know, Shrimpy, since you helped me, I could help you too, you know? With Tobio-chan, only if you want to." The setter said before sipping on his iced tea, looking at Hinata with his glinted eyes. The setter finished his drink first before continuing his words, "I mean, I'd suggest that I could find you another person that would be much better than Tobio, but I know how smitten you are with him, so I'd refrain." 

Hinata could feel his face heat up, his cheeks taking a colour that was close to the color of his hair.

Was he that obvious? Did Kageyama know? Were the thoughts that played in his mind as he shook his head profusely at the suggestion. He'd like to do things his own way, and he didn't think he could fall in love with anyone else any time soon. 

"If I was there right now, I would've smacked your head, Shittykawa. What kind of suggestion was that? You really are a crappy idiot, huh?!" Annoyance was painted in the former ace's face, with a glare directed to the brunet. The setter whined at the harsh words (though he was used to it) 

"Though, when Crappykawa and I clear our schedule, I'd like it if the three of us would be able to hang out together. Maybe you could also teach me basic skills in beach. Well, I mean, if you want to, Hinata." 

Upon hearing Iwa's words, the oranget perked up, his eyes lighted up like they held a million stars in them, his lips turning into a grin that had puppies, rainbows and everything nice in it. He looked like a sunshine-incarnate that the two older players were momentarily blinded. 

"Yes! I'd be honoured!" Shouyou beamed at them, unbeknownst to the facts that he just made both former Seijoh players fall in love with him and his sunshine personality, and that the two mentally adopted him already and declared him as their child. 

-  
Oikawa's last few days in Rio was spent basking in sunshine -- quite literally and figuratively. He started going straight to where Shouyou was immediately after practice (of course, after freshening up) so they met when the sun was still up. He planned to continue showering Hinata with dinners and snacks that were his treat but he relented at the boy's request to let him buy his own food, even if just a few times. 

He and Iwa-chan fell in love with the sun-child, and they'd already planned that the next time they were both free, they'd spend their vacation in Rio with Hinata. It was rather funny, how the two were whipped (platonic) by the sunshine-embodiment but the said shorty didn't have any clue about it, no wonder he didn't have any idea that Tobio was also in love with him. 

The short trip to Rio turned out to be one of his best days for Tooru. He got his man, a little brother/child that was Hinata, and he got to relive the feelings of just enjoying and having fun while playing volleyball. 

He'd admit, the last few years of his career were spent trying to master the sport to its utmost, because of his _'worthless pride'_ that was damaged back in high school. He spent his days and nights obsessing to level up just to beat the final bosses, and momentarily forgot why he was playing volleyball at the first place. 

His younger self didn't instantly fall in love with the sport (he still played though, because Iwa-chan asked him to), but when the young Tooru finally acquired mediocre skills, he began to feel the distinct delight that volleyball brought, he then learned that volleyball was fun. 

That fun was something he forgot. That fun was one of the sole reasons why he was where he was today. The time spent with Shouyou while playing beach volley he felt like his roots were uprooted, and that he was just a little sap once again, learning the basics of the sport and starting from the bottom. It was an unexpectedly refreshing feeling that he knew his being would crave from time to time now that he tasted it. 

It was something he wanted Hajime to also experience, and he'd be damned if their planned next vacation wouldn't go as planned. 

Tooru and Shouyou got a match against the Buy-me-beer brothers once more, on Tooru's last night in the city. Tooru was determined to make their opponents eat sand to patch up his cracked pride that was damaged when they lost the last time. During the casual plays with Shouyou, he'd experience all the set backs and quirks the beach had, admittedly, Tooru would have the hardest time if he'd ever switch to beach and his admiration for Hinata grew when he learned that the oranget was starting his career as a pro in beach (though he only had a year to play beach as a pro). However, Oikawa believed in his skills enough that he knew that he could make decent plays now that he had studied the challenges the beach presented. 

And he was right. 

The two of them won, much to the shock of the spectators, their opponents, and themselves. Oikawa was once again subjected to the starry-eyed look of Shouyou that could make anyone weak in the knees because of how earnest it was.

For Shouyou, he was reminded that he was in the presence of a great king, for Tooru, he realized that he was graced by the sun itself, it had changed the flame that burned his soul from the scorching, dark fire into a blaze that was warm and encompassing. His life had been change by Hinata Shouyou. 

When it was finally his time to fly back to Argentina, he asked the oranget to meet near the airport. Shouyou agreed, since he just finished a delivery and was in the area. Tooru saw the shock of orange hair and the tanned body of Hinata Shouyou, with him was this huge, protruding, bright green delivery bag that almost made him laugh out loud. 

"Take care of yourself until I come back with Iwa-chan, Shri-- Shouyou." It was then that Oikawa realized that he had never really addressed Shouyou properly, so he took the opportunity to start that moment. It seemed like Hinata himself knew about that since his eyes watered a bit at the recognition from the Grand King. He clasped the Tooru's hand that was outstretched for a handshake. 

"Yes, sir!" 

_Sir..?_ Tooru chuckled, pulling on the oranget's hand and tugging him for a hug. They still had quite an obvious height difference so Hinata fit right in. In that moment, Oikawa swore that he'd protect the innocent sun-child from the horrors of this world, and that he'd smack Tobio to Mars if he ever hurt Shouyou. 

Shouyou was startled by the abrupt hug but he enjoyed it nonetheless, then realized how badly he missed Yamaguchi and Yacchan's comforting hugs. Hinata knew that he found a good friend in Oikawa, and he couldn't be more honoured. 

"The feeling of going back to my roots, the feeling of starting from scratch again.. Thank you for that. And for, you know, your words, you don't know how much they mean to me and Hajime." Oikawa gave Shouyou his genuine smile. 

"Don't forget though, when there's a net between us, I won't hesitate to crush you. Tell Tobio and Ushiwaka that when I come back, I'll crush them all." And with that, and a ruffle of Shouyou's fluffy orange hair, they waved goodbye and parted ways. Both with a smile on their faces, both refreshed and ready to take on any challenge that the world might throw in their way. 

Hinata glanced back at the retreating back of the brunet. He looked like a mighty king getting ready for war. He knew that when they meet on the court again, he'd have to be ready for a reckoning, however, Shouyou always loved challenges, it made things fun, and he looked forward to when he'll be back indoors again. 

_Oh well,_ Shouyou thought with a smile as he boarded his bike and began pedalling. He'd make sure to salvage any drop of knowledge and training he could have here and have fun, then he'd go back to where Kageyama was waiting for him. 

-  
On that night, when he was already lying on his bed and ready to sleep, he fiddled with his phone, scrolling at the pictures of him and Oikawa. He hadn't told Karasuno yet of their meeting since he didn't know how'd they'd react, but since nothing terrible happened (lots of great things happened actually), he decided to send the first selfie of him and Oikawa to the old groupchat that the whole team had (including Daichi, Suga, and Asahi). 

Their array of reactions had made Hinata muffle his laugh (he needed to be quiet since Pedro was sleeping already because he had a test the next day), he wondered when Kageyama would see the photo. Their communication was not the best these past few months but Hinata now wanted to make up for it. He wanted to apologize, but he really couldn't just say that _'hey, I was really jealous of you back then and pitied myself that I didn't want to talk to you.'_ straight up to the setter's face so he individually sent the photo to Kageyama, so that they'd have something to talk about, and then maybe things would return to normal. 

Kageyama wasn't replying and he hadn't seen the message yet so Hinata decided to sleep already, telling himself he'd reply to Tobio's future messages the next morning. 

-  
In Japan, Tobio just finished showering and was changing clothes already in the Schweiden Adlers locker room when he saw a message notification on his phone. He sat down and opened it. 

Ushijima was about to exit the locker room when he passed by the blue-eyed setter, he was startled when a grip on his wrist stopped his steps. 

"Hm?" Wakatoshi looked at the setter quizzically and felt his body tense up at the sight of the setter's face. 

He looked _feral_. His other hand was gripping his phone and was staring at it like he wanted it to break into a million pieces. His blue eyes darkened, almost appearing black and had the biggest scowl on his that Wakatoshi thought could beat the scowl of his former high school coach. 

What could possibly enrage him that much? 

His question was answered when Kageyama showed the phone to him, he gingerly took the phone away from the gripping hand to save it from being thrown across the room. Kageyama's now empty hand clenched and unclenched, as if searching for something to punch and the spiker wished that Tobio still could think clearly that he wouldn't end up punching him. The grip on his wrist was tight and he carefully pried the hand away while Tobio, even in his enraged state, realized that he might've been hurting his senpai, so he unclasped his bruising grip. 

Ushijima finally glanced at the phone, his eyebrows raising in confusion and surprise. 

He read the text that came along with the odd photo, 

_**Look! We met in Rio!** _

It was Hinata Shouyou, with his bronzed skin and his hair cropped short compared to when he last saw him on their third year nationals tourney, his tongue was out as if he was screaming something. Next to him was a person Ushijima was very familiar of, Oikawa Tooru, a setter he would've loved to partner with back in high school due to his amazing skills, and someone he knew that disliked him greatly. Like Hinata Shouyou, Oikawa grew into a more beautiful male. The setter was smiling and sticking his tongue out at the same time (something Ushijima can never imitate). 

Behind the two was a beach volley set up, meaning they were near a beach and probably recently played. The two looked like they were having the time of their lives. 

_No wonder Kageyama's mad.._ The spiker sat beside the setter, searching for the right words to say. He ignored the confused looks their teammates gave them. He placed a gentle hand on the setter's shoulder and noticed that he was trembling. 

Tobio held a flurry of emotions in him since his time at the Olympics. In the Olympic Village, he spent his time practicing and practicing until their coach put his foot down and gave him a proper practice schedule to follow. With his free time, he mostly killed it by sleeping and exercising, he also occasionally watched matches of their opponents to learn more about them, but not once did he find himself paying any mind to the lustful gaze thrown his way by men and women alike. He needed things that could keep his mind off an orange-headed idiot. 

Well, he guessed that the more you try to avoid thinking of someone, the more you'd think of them. He'd often find his mind wandering places and yearning for the oranget. The only reprieve that Tobio had was when he was playing in a match, when no one and nothing except winning and the ball would occupy his mind. 

He felt sad, angry, confused and all the other emotions that came with Hinata Shouyou avoiding him for months and refusing to meet him even when they haven't seen each other for almost a year. Tobio hated his mind for coming up with ridiculous theories as to why Shouyou refused instead of accepting the oranget's reason (which was obviously a lie, because _Hinata Shouyou_ would _never_ refuse to witness world class volleyball if given the chance). 

_Maybe he was being threatened to say that?_ No, from what he heard Katou Lucio was a good man, he'd never threaten Shouyou over that. 

_Maybe Hinata's employer ran a mafia related business that demanded the oranget to work 24/7?_ No. Even though Hinata was a dumbass, he wasn't that dumb to dabble with illegal activities. 

_Maybe Hinata was jealous of him?_ Yes, maybe, it was the _Olympics_ after all, however, Hinata had been jealous of the opportunities given to Tobio before, even if he was jealous, he'd never refuse a chance to watch high-level volleyball in person. So not that either. 

_Maybe Hinata really was whisked away by a handsome foreigner and was in a relationship already?_ Tobio loathed the thought altogether, but it was the only thing he couldn't answer a proud _no_. 

Then that photo came. That damned photo. Why was Hinata with Oikawa anyway? Who the hell bump against each other on a foreign land? What the fuck? When the hell did they become friends? 

Oikawa was someone Tobio greatly admired, but was also someone Tobio was annoyed of because of his personality, but Hinata and Oikawa? Together? 

Oikawa Tooru and _his_ Shouyou. 

_Well, not exactly yours, right Tobio?_ His mind remarked and he let out a growl as if it could silence his own consciousness. 

"Well.." Tobio almost jumped from his seat at the deep voice that came from beside him. He didn't even notice that Wakatoshi-san was sitting beside him, nor did he feel the hand that was on his shoulder. He breathed deeply through his nose, trying to calm his raging heart since he remembered that he was not at home and alone. When he felt like his nerves settled enough, he turned to the spiker beside him. 

"I'm sorry, Ushijima-san, that was rude." The olive-haired spiker shook his head, "It's fine. Are you okay?" Kageyama couldn't answer. 

"Do you want to go out for a drink..?" Toshi's words was laced with concern and hesitation. The setter shook his head. 

"No.. I don't handle drinks well.. I.. Just need time alone.. I apologize for worrying you, Ushijima-san." The setter stood up and offered a slight bow to the spiker before gathering his things wordlessly. 

In the end, Ushijima didn't know what to say, he worried that his words might have the opposite of the desired effect. He wondered what Satori would say at a time like this. As Ushijima was still thinking, he was snapped out of his thoughts by the setter's voice, which had a hint of desperation in it. 

To Tobio, the spiker's words were never sugar-coated, it was blunt and honest, and it was something he thought he needed at the time, so he asked. 

"What do you think about the photo, Ushijima-san?" Wakatoshi glanced at the setter who was looking right back at him. He knew his words would have an impact on how the setter would feel later when he was all alone and it scared the olive-haired male. The setter trusted him enough to ask for his words because he knew that Kageyama would expect it to be honest and blunt. 

_Well, if I lie now, then the credibility my words have will be lost later on.._

"They looked like they were having the greatest time.. To be honest." The blue-eyed setter nodded, his bag slung on his shoulders. He heard him take a deep breath before bowing in goodbye. 

Ushijima remained seated, wondering if he'd said the right words, or he messed things up for his dark-haired friend. 

-  
_The greatest time, huh._

Tobio bitterly thought as he slammed his apartment door open. The place was cold, as usual as he took off his shoes and entered the dim place. He went straight to his room and discarded his bag somewhere on the floor. Tobio rubbed his hands on his arms, feeling the cold seep through his skin but not bothering to even adjust the temperature of the AC, he went straight to bed and plopped on it. 

He was worrying his head out at the thought of Hinata being enamoured by a foreign guy. Well turned out he wasn't whisked away by a foreigner, but was taken by _Oikawa_ of all people. 

He felt bitterness first grip his being, making him want to rip his pillows to shreds, soon after the bitterness though, came grief. 

Did he have no chance after all? Did he not deserve the sunshine that was Shouyou? He had to admit that Oikawa was beautiful, he held himself with grace and charm that Tobio could never have. The two were both social butterflies too, so they'd get along, unlike Kageyama who was socially constipated. The brunet was a great setter too, able to bring out the full 100% out of his spikers. Did Shouyou like Oikawa's sets better than his? 

All that had happened between them the past few months weighed heavily in Tobio's mind, heart, and soul. He had a hunch that something was going on with the dumbass, was he not trusted enough that Shouyou couldn't even tell him? Then Hinata refused to even meet, even just outside the stadium or some other place, did he not miss Tobio the way the setter longed for him? 

The answer must be no. Seeing how unaffected the oranget was. 

Tobio cursed the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes and held them back. If Shouyou wanted to throw their yesterday away and move on to a new tomorrow, then... 

Tobio had no choice but to accept that.   
-

**_Ten months later._ **

Shouyou braced himself, his feet feeling the familiar texture of the sand as he ran up and jumped his highest, spiking the ball flawlessly to the other side of the net. 

As he landed, he could hear the loud cheers of the spectators from all sides, their voices shouting and cheering the name _Ninja Shouyou._

He gave a high five to Heitor, his beach volley partner as they won their game. A grin were both on their faces as some locals went up to them to ask for a picture. Apparently, Ninja Shouyou was getting famous. On his arm was an armband from Japan, emblazoned on it was the logo of the Bouncing Ball Co., proudly showing itself. 

After all that, he went to Katou, who gave him a thumbs up. Even now, when he was already a pro, he checked on him often and invite him to eat out. Heitor went to Nice for a bit, but they'd meet again in a few minutes to prepare for the next match. 

Ten months had passed since he met Oikawa under a starry sky on the shore of beach Flamengo, they kept constant communication, along with Iwa-san who was like a big brother to him now. They were set to visit in a week. 

Everything was still going well for Shouyou, well except for one thing, or to be specific, except for a _certain someone_. He fixed his communications with his friends and family in Japan, they talk every other day, since most of them were busy with their own lives. 

He heard that Yamaguchi and Tsukki were still going strong, even in university. Though Yamaguchi had problems of Tsukki getting jealous due to Tadashi getting attention from boys and girls alike (Hinata can't blame them, his green-haired best friend was a literal angel), it seemed like the laid-back Tsukki was the jealous type.

Daichi-san and Suga-san had stable jobs in Sendai, along with Asahi-san who worked in Tokyo. Tanaka-san and Kiyoko-san married (and Hinata cried for weeks because he couldn't attend), Noya-san was somewhere in the globe, while the other three, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita also had their own jobs now. 

Yachi was working as an intern and followed her mother's footsteps. She told him that relationships wasn't in her mind at the moment. 

His friends from Tokyo were all doing great too. Bokuto-san belonged to a team in the first division if the V. League, Akaashi-san was an editor for a manga company (and he was working with _The Little Giant!_ ), Kuroo and Kenma's company, Bouncing Ball, was doing spectacular. 

But there was this Kageyama Tobio who was.. Well.. Hinata really couldn't say _not himself_ , because the setter and him still talked weekly. They didn't fight over anything and when Hinata apologized for not meeting in Rio, the setter accepted his apologies. He never really gave a proper response to the photo of him and Oikawa, but Shouyou assumed it was because there was still setter vs. setter thing still going on between them. 

Hinata should think that all was great between him and Tobio, however, there was _something_ , something he couldn't name but was definitely there, that felt off between them.

He walked back to Heitor after a short talk with Katou. Waving to Nice, Heitor's long-time girlfriend who was really friendly, they prepped for their next game. 

While they were stretching, Heitor suddenly spoke up. 

"You know.. When we win the next game, I'm going to propose to Nice." Hinata perked up at the words. 

Heitor was momentarily blinded by the bright grin that Shouyou sent his way. Hinata 'Ninja Shouyou' was the most memorable and peculiar beach partner he ever had, and in the time they spent together, he had grown to think of the boy as a little brother (Nice thought like that too). Ninja Shouyou was a monster, who often startled people by how quick he could evolve. He was the sunshine-embodiment who was like someone who never had an impure thought his whole life. He could make people around him fall in love with him. 

Hinata gave him his support and he grinned back at him. He was now more fired up than ever before. 

Playing with Hinata Shouyou was the greatest, it was like Heitor knew that the oranget would be behind him, and they would support each other all throughout the game. 

Well, they still both lost though, sadly, and Heitor thought he'd just reschedule the proposal another time. What he didn't expect though, was for Nice to propose marriage to him. 

Hinata jumped up and down as the couple kissed after Nice's proposal, he decided then that he'd stay a bit longer in Rio for their wedding.

-  
"Oika-san!" Hinata waved his outstretched arms around, as if his bright orange hait wasn't enough to make him easy to spot. 

Tha tall brunet scanned the room, his face brightening up as his gaze landed on a familiar shock of orange hair, he shoved his bags to Iwa-chan on his left and sprinted over to the little tangerine. 

"Shou-chan! I missed you!" Tooru tightly hugged Hinata, lifting the oranget's feet off the tiled floor and spinning him around while the two of them laugh. Iwaizumi, while carrying all their bags, smiled as he walked to the two. 

If it was any other person, he would've decapitated Tooru and the person for hugging like that, but it was Shouyou, a crow that found his way to their hearts. When Iwa was close enough, he gently dropped the bags on the floor and tugged Hinata away from his clingy boyfriend. The oranget smiled at him and hugged his torso. 

_Ah, he's so warm, like the sun._ Iwa thought. Oikawa smirked at his boyfriend, he told him that Hinata gave the best hugs and he was proven to be correct. 

When the two pulled apart, Hajime ruffled the soft strands of Hinata's hair before taking the bags again and shoving Tooru's bag to the brunet for him to carry. 

"Iwa-chan~ You're supposed to carry my stuffs like a gentleman!" the setter huffed, Hajime just rolled his eyes and answered, "Do it yourself, Shittykawa." 

The two settled on their hotel room, followed by Hinata who marveled at the fancy interior of the room. The two only looked at him with soft gazes. When they dropped off their stuffs and rested for a bit, the three headed to the beach. Hinata was practically bouncing with excitement as he led the two to his favourite spot to play. 

It was afternoon already, and the sun glowed a soft orange that matched Hinata's hair, making the beach sparkle beautifully like jewels were placed upon it. The clouds and skies were also dyed orange, turning purple as the moon slowly took its place in the sky and the sun retreated for the day. 

The three volleyball players spent the next few hours laughing and playing at the sands, they even gathered quite a crowd. Well, of course they would, three gorgeous men, and one of them was Ninja Shouyou, just graced the beach with their presence and the locals wouldn't miss it. 

Iwaizumi had a hard time playing though, he kicked and glared at the sand as he first felt the restricting nature of it. 

"How the hell did you do it, Shouyou?" Was the frustrated question the spiker asked while they were taking a water break. Oikawa, who was on the other side of Hinata, snickered and slung his arm on Shouyou's shoulders. 

"That's because Shou-chan's much better than you are, Iwa-chan. He even has his own cool nickname!" Tooru stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend playfully. 

Hinata giggled at the childish display, putting the cap back on his water bottle, he answered the spiker's question, "Well, it wasn't easy. It took months for me to even make progress. Even now, I only just managed to have a sip, I haven't mastered the sands yet." Hinata gave a small, sad smile that startled the two players beside him. 

"Well, it's really hard anyway! Even Oika-san fell face first on his first try!" 

"Shou-chan!" Oikawa looked at the oranget beside him in horror, while Hajime smirked evilly. 

"Oh Shouyou, please tell me you have at least one picture of that, I'd pay good money for it." 

"Iwa-chan! What the hell?!" 

"Oh, no need to pay, I'd give the two pictures for free!" 

"Shouyou, what the hell?! You have pictures?!" 

Hinata nodded cheerfully. 

"I also have picture of your face-plant Iwa-san!" 

"Hah?!"

-

  
After their exchange of pictures, the three headed for dinner. They ate on the spot where Shouyou and Tooru first ate and Iwaizumi marveled at the delicious foods that were served, he also insisted that he'd pay and Shouyou had no choice but to let him.

They spent their time chatting about. They planned the tourist spots they'd visit on Shouyou's free days, and when Shouyou had matches, the two agreed to watch. They talked about Oikawa's team, which was going strong, and Iwa's travel to the US, how he met Ushijima and how it turned out that the trainer he was looking for was the olive-haired's father.

They spent the next two weeks together, and Hinata witnessed first hand just how much in love the two were. They were an odd pair, but they balance each other out, making them perfect for each other. They were amazed by Hinata's skills (especially Hajime since he swore the sand was an asshole that didn't let him move properly) and was surprised by the fact that Hinata could set now, and receive, and serve. He truly learned to do everything in the span of two years.

"Well, I always remember what Oika-san said about setting, you have to take into account how your opponents see you." Hinata told the two over dinner one night, making the setter smirk proudly.

"Ha! I'm the one who first taught Shou-chan about setting!"

"Yeah, yeah, Crappykawa, now shut up."

"Iwa-chan, you're so mean!"

When the time came that the three parted ways again, Tooru and Hinata had tears in their eyes. He was set to return to Japan in a month, right after Heitor's beach wedding, and probably won't see Tooru nor Hajime for a few long months, or even a year since Tooru would be busy.

"You have to join the V. League and crush Ushiwaka for me! Okay, Shou-chan? Don't let those wolves devour and taint your pure soul, okay?! I won't be there to protect you but Iwa's gonna return in Japan in a few months, so he'd look after you while I'm-- Ow!" Oikawa's rambling was cut off with a smack on his head by Hajime.

"Shut it, Tooru! Hinata's a grown up too! You don't need to baby him." Oikawa let out a grumble as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. Iwaizumi turned to Hinata who was looking at him with admiration.

"Now, I know you can take care of yourself, but I still want our talks to continue, even for just once a week." Hinata nodded.

"Now, we'll see you soon, okay? Take care, Shouyou." Iwa's hand found its way to the orange hair again, ruffling it (it became a habit)

"Bye, Shou-chan!"

Shouyou waved both his arms at the retreating back of the two, a bright smile on his face and a few stray tears on his eyes.

-

  
A week after Heitor and Nice's beach wedding (where he wore a suit and unknowingly attracted a hella lot of people), he clutched his bags and luggages once more. Finding himself in the airport with Katou, Pedro, Heitor, Nice, and the auntie he used to frequently play with, there to see him off.

He had a bittersweet feeling in his heart. Yes, the time spent in Brazil wasn't all sunshine and smiles, but it was life-changing, it was something he'd never trade for anything. He fell in love with the country and its people, he was sure he'd find himself coming back again and again.

"Shouyou! I'd never forget you! You were the best roommate ever! Thank you for everything, especially for the autograph from Kodzuken!" Pedro hugged him while crying, and Hinata laughed and hugged him back. He had formed a close friendship with the guy.

He thanked Heitor and Nice, and promised them he'd fly back from time to time to visit them. He wished them both the best of luck and he tugged on Heitor to whisper to him, "Tell me when you think Nice's pregnant, okay? I want to be the godfather." Heitor laughed at that and joked that he'd name his future child after Shouyou.

He then walked to Katou Lucio, the person who helped him the most on his journey in Brazil, he thought of him as a father. He honestly wouldn't know what he would've done without him. Katou and Shouyou shared a brief hug, the blond man gripped the oranget's hand, smiling as he asked, "Mastered the sands yet?"

Shouyou let out a carefree laugh, "Nope. Not at all."

It was Hinata's turn to wave goodbye now, and he felt the pinprick of tears in his eyes as he walked away from the people who helped him grow for two years. He swore that he'd be back to see them again, and that he'd make them proud as they show them how important and useful the skills he acquired in Brazil would be when he's back indoors.

He was returning to Japan, to the chilled mountain air, to the welcoming smiles and hugs of his high school friends, to Tobio.

_Thanks for everything, Brazil._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We only have two or three chapters left! Honestly, I didn't plan this to be this long, hehe. MSBY next chapter! Yaaay, Atsumu, Bokuto, and Sakusa will show themselves finally!
> 
> Thanks for the warm comments everyone, I swear Ily all. 
> 
> Stay safe, 
> 
> Kazu.


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata was at a loss for words when he peeked on the window of his plane.

He could only stare in wonder as the plane slowly descended on the soil of Japan. His heart was fluttering and won't settle with excitement and unease at the same time, like he was about to face off with Shiratorizawa and was a first year once more, and when he finally stepped out of the plane, he marveled at the Japanese sky and gained a few amused stare.

He knew he stood out even more now, not only that he had striking orange hair, now he also had a tanned skin that contrasted the pearly fair skin of the Japanese. He couldn't really say that he didn't care what others think about his appearance, but right now more pressing matters were in Hinata's mind. Like the fact that no one was there to welcome him back home. 

He told everyone that he'd return, but Kenma and Kuroo were swamped with meetings, Bokuto was in Osaka, Akaashi had deadlines to beat (and Hinata really couldn't ask the setter because he was sure the male would push work away just to pick him up), and Kageyama was away with his team. He really couldn't ask Yamaguchi and the others who were in Miyagi to travel to Tokyo just to pick him up so the oranget settled for finding a hotel to shake off his exhaustion and spend the night in, before setting off for Miyagi first thing in the morning.

Hinata dragged his luggage with him and had his bag on his shoulder. He took in the airport as if it was his first time there. He missed the Japanese air that was oddly different from Brazil, and shivered at the lower temperature of his home country, his body had adjusted to the warm climate of Brazil and was now again struggling to adjust back. He also had a pounding headache from his flight, which made him quite stressed because he still had to call a cab and find a hotel.

His mom and sister couldn't pick him up, his mom had a job she couldn't leave, and well, Hinata never really asked, so he guessed it was also his fault that he was all alone right now.

The young spiker was nearing the airport exit when a pair of arms snaked around his waist and abruptly stopped his tracks. Shouyou froze on the spot for a moment then suddenly tried to jerk away from the stranger, the unknown person didn't let him though.

"Shouyou.." Hinata couldn't stop the gasp that escaped him, the grip finally loosened and Shouyou faced the stranger-- who turned to be his faux blond best friend.

"Kenma!" Hinata dropped his bag and hugged the setter that he missed so much, and it seemed like the usually reserved male felt the same, since he hugged Shouyou back with the same fervor. He then heard a chuckle from their side and the oranget turned to see the dark-haired boyfriend of his best friend, who wore his trademark cat-like smirk on his face.

"Kuroo-san!" Kuroo hyena-laughed as he saw Shouyou's face light up like a Christmas tree. He had to admit that he missed the sight of the cheery face of their friend (who he considered as a little brother). Shouyou pulled himself from Kenma after a few moments and ran towards the former middle blocker.

Kuroo almost lost his balance as Hinata's weight slammed against him, the tanned arms hugging his torso. Tetsurou caught the glare that his own boyfriend sent to him as he hugged back the Shrimpy.

Hinata Shouyou definitely changed.

For starters, he had bronzed skin now, and his hair was cropped short. He also gained quite a muscle, not enough to be burly, but enough to be considered lean and attractive. 

When the oranget stepped away and smiled at him, Kuroo also noticed the air of confidence that surrounded their friend that they haven't seen for years. _Brazil looked good on Hinata Shouyou._

"Man.. If you were another person, I'd be hella jealous, since Kenma there hugged you like that-- Oh look, he still wants more hugs-- I'm his boyfriend, and he doesn't give me those hugs for free." The dark-haired male scratched the back of his head as he looked at the two midgets, one was his boyfriend, the other was their close friend-slash-brother, hugging like it was the end of the world.

_Well, they didn't see each other for two years, so I guess I should let them be.. Also, Hinata's hugs are the best._ Mused the cat with amusement.

Soon enough, Kuroo had to clear his throat since they were beginning to gather an audience. Kenma reluctantly pulled away from his friend and pulled his hood over his head, lest they risk a stampede of Kodzuken's fans. The trio walked out of the airport, Kuroo decided to rid Hinata of the burden of his bag and carried it himself, the crow still had his luggage with him though. He led them to his car and loaded Hinata's things on the trunk.

Shouyou was chattering about Brazil and his friends there--and a person named Oikawa? Kuroo wasn't sure-- while Kenma basked in Hinata's sun-like presence, taking in every enthusiasm-filled word of his best friend that he missed dearly. Kuroo didn't try to interrupt the two, or he'd earn a harsh glare from his own boyfriend and drove them silently to Kenma's huge residence with a smile on his face. Shouyou's presence was surely missed.

"But yeah! How come you guys picked me up--not that I'm not grateful-- It's just that you said you had work!" The little crow (well, now that Kuroo thought about it, not so little anymore) chirped at the two cats while on the way, Kenma only smiled softly at his friend, his soft voice ringing out in the whole car.

"Shouyou, I'm the CEO of my own company, I can push my work if I want to."

"Lies. Kenma there worked his ass off more than usual, which is like a miracle in itself already, but he even attended the board meetings _in person_ so that he'd be free for a week so he could spend time with you. Man, I really should be jealous, huh?" Kuroo laughed from the driver seat while Kenma gave him a deadly look when their gazes met in the rear view mirror.

"Shut up. You did the same." Kuroo let out a cheeky smile, "Heh. Guess I did."

Shouyou could feel his eyes water with the admission from the two. Gods, how he missed this. How he missed them.

Kenma jerked suddenly as he saw the tears roll on Shouyou's cheeks. He understood why Shouyou was crying. The gamer could admit that even though he could spend weeks cooped up in his room, he didn't know how he'd cope if he would ever be stuck in an unknown, strange country, away from Kuroo and his comfort zone. 

Kenma knew that Hinata's lifeline was volleyball, but back there in Rio, Hinata was rendered flightless on the sands. The oranget had told him how he couldn't even play properly, on top of that, he didn't have his family and loved ones with him (especially the ever oblivious Kageyama Tobio), the faux blond shuddered at the thought of even the sun-child Hinata Shouyou feeling down and lonely in a foreign country with no one to comfort him. 

He could only imagine how hard it must've been.

"Shh.. Shouyou, we're here now, you're not alone anymore." Kenma gingerly placed his best friend's head against the crook of his neck. He was never the touchy type, but with Shouyou he didn't mind one bit. The gamer could feel a wet spot forming on his hoodie because of the crow's tears and he rubbed the orange-head's back in a soothing way to ease the pent-up tension of his body, and after a few minutes, Shouyou calmed down.

Kuroo could hear the sniffles of Hinata (which sounded adorable by the way). He looked at his boyfriend through the rear view mirror. Kenma motioned for him to drive a bit faster so that Hinata could rest properly already and so he did.

"I missed you guys.." Hinata mumbled, his voice barely audible however the two Nekoma alumni caught it, they shared a smile as Kenma continued to shower Hinata with cuddles.

-

"Woah! Your place got bigger!" Tetsurou chuckled at the astonished voice of the crow. Of course Hinata would still be filled with excitement despite his jetlag and exhaustion.

"Well, I needed a bigger workplace so I had the whole thing renovated." Kenma had a soft smile on his face as he led Shouyou inside, leaving Kuroo to take care of the Shorty's belongings.

Kuroo only let out a sigh as he took the Shrimp's things inside on his own, while his boyfriend led the oranget to the kitchen so that they could eat.

After putting away Shouyou's stuff in the guest room he'd occupy for presumably a week, the black-haired male made his way to the kitchen where Kenma was still catching up with Hinata while they ate, Kuroo decided to join the two and they talked about many things. 

They already knew much of the events the oranget talked about, but they still listened wholeheartedly since nothing could beat the earnest expressions and emotions Hinata conveyed when he was retelling his tales. The two cats felt like they were basking in the sun's warm and splendid presence and they relished in Shouyou's unbridled attention, however when they noticed the sleepiness that slowly showed itself on the oranget's eyes, they guided him to his room to rest.

The bicoloured-haired male now sat on his gaming chair. He had no streams for today and so he just played casually, Kuroo was beside him and watched every move that his character made and spoke up only after Kenma won.

"So.. Should I be jealous of Chibi-chan?"

"Tetsurou, everyone loves Shouyou, even you do."

"Heh. True."

-

Hinata woke up in the evening, undeniably refreshed, but still had a little ache on his head that he could endure. The oranget went to the bathroom connected to the guest room he was staying at and washed his face off of the traces of sleep and brushed his teeth to be presentable. He decided to put off his return to Miyagi for a few days, he was sure his mom and sister would understand. He also hoped to see Akaashi before he went back home.

Shouyou treaded the wooden floors barefooted as he looked for signs where Kenma or Kuroo might be, his best friend's house was bigger than Tobio's lonely apartment and he had quite a hard time discerning where to go, the place changed quite drastically since he last visited.

Well, Kenma was famous anyway, being a stock trader, university student, pro-gamer, YouTuber, and CEO of his own company, Shouyou could understand why the cat needed a huge living space, especially with Kenma refusing to go outside most times.

Shouyou found the couple on the spacious living room, with a large comfy couch and three bean bags on the floor. A 60" smart TV mounted safely on the wall, a whole shelf of games, and a separate shelf for movies and books. Various pictures were hung on the wall too, like the Nekoma team with Coach Nekomata, and a separate team picture of Nekoma. Shouyou smiled when he saw the pictures of Nekoma with Fukurodani , Nekoma with Karasuno, and the three teams together (all taken from the Tokyo summer camp back in first year). Kuroo and Bokuto also had a set of pictures, one where they were smiling normally, and another where they had funny faces on. There was also a lone picture of Kenma and Akaashi, the setters both had smiles on their faces and mirth was evident in their eyes. 

There were also childhood pictures of Kuroo and Kenma, when Kenma's hair was still completely black, and he had a very faint smile on his face in contrast to Kuroo's beam at the camera while holding a volleyball.

The set of pictures that made Shouyou grin were pictures of them three. In one picture, Kenma and Shouyou donned their number 10 and number 5 jersey from their own teams, Shouyou had a peace sign held up while his other arm was thrown on Kenma's shoulder, who also had a small smile on his face. The other picture had Kuroo, with his number 1 uniform between the two shorter boys with a cat-like grin on his face. 

The last picture was taken on the last day Shouyou spent with the two before he went to Rio. It was on the older, smaller version of Kenma's living room, and blankets and numerous pillows were visible, as if they just finished a slumber party. Shouyou and Kenma were wearing hoodies while Kuroo had a black shirt on. All of them were smiling brightly at the camera (though Kenma's smile was visibly smaller than the other two).

"Let's take another picture soon, Chibi-chan." Kuroo called from his seat as he noticed the crow staring at their photos with a smile. "Can I even call you Chibi-chan still? You grew up already." Kuroo mused out loud with amusement in his voice.

Shouyou went to the couch and was going to sit beside Kenma but his wrist was grasped by the former middle blocker and he was guided to sit in the middle of the couple. He settled on the position without protest.

"Well, you can call me whatever you want, I don't mind." Hinata answered.

"I guess even if you changed a bit, you're still the Chibi-chan, the freaky number 10 of Karasuno."

Hinata only responded with a hum, his attention now taken by the action movie the two were watching. After the movie ended, the three ate dinner, courtesy of Kuroo's (surprisingly) great skills in cooking. It was now the couple's turn to shower Hinata with their own tales and the oranget listened with all his heart.

"So yeah, once I couldn't go home for three days because of work, and I found out this kitty here pulled off an eighteen-hour stream, eating only chips and other junk food he could get his paws on. He was planning to go straight to bed after that and planned to do the same shit again, with no intention whatsoever to whip himself up a proper meal! When one of my coworkers mentioned that the great Kodzuken was doing that, I went straight home and forcibly pulled him away from his computer to properly feed him and send him to bed in a reasonable hour. " Kuroo ranted, giving back a glare his boyfriend sent him with his own. The taller man tutted and lightly poked the faux blond's cheek. Kenma scrunched his nose at that and swatted away Kuroo's hand.

"Yeah, he did that while the stream was on. My fans freaked out since they didn't know I was living with someone, and I had to come clean and tell them I was unfortunately in a relationship with this..idiotic cat." The gamer snapped back, he still had a glare but it held no malice, instead, Hinata could find traces of amusement in them and Shouyou was reminded just how much in love these two were, despite how they act.

"So Shouyou, you're gonna try out for various Division 1 teams, right?" The former setter inquired, curiosity evident in his voice.

"Sucks that Adlers has no opening for a new member, I would've loved to see the freak duo in action again." Hinata's smile faltered at Kuroo's words as he was briefly reminded of Tobio who coldly disregarded his return. Shouyou chalked the cold response from the blue-eyed setter as something due to his busy schedule with his own team, however, that didn't change the fact that it stung.

_You did the same, idiot. Have a taste of your own medicine._ A snarky voice that sounded distinctly like Tsukishima said in Hinata's mind and he couldn't stop the grimace that formed. Kenma noticed the shift in his best friend's mood and he subtly kicked Kuroo under the table.

Kuroo tried his best to hide his wince as he incurred Kenma's punishment for dimming the sun-child's mood. He also noticed the mood shift, as he was also aware of the spiker's feelings for Kageyama, though in Kuroo's perspective, everyone but Hinata and Kageyama themselves knew that they love each other, it was tragically beautiful really.

The rooster-head saw as the oranget force a cheery smile, "Well, Bokuto-san invited me to try out for his team! They have an opening for only one member though! So it's gonna be a challenge." Hinata also forced a laugh after that, the difference between his real, cheery laugh and the fake one was subtle, but the two Nekoma alumni specialized in observing people, so they detected the change.

Kuroo cursed some more in his head, he was definitely not gonna get laid tonight. He felt bad himself, since making the sunshine-epitome sad was like kicking puppies and kittens, even if Hinata was twenty-two now, that fact didn't change at all.

"It's a good thing you like challenges then." Kenma's voice was soft and Shouyou only nodded in response. When they finally finished dinner, Hinata volunteered to do the dishes, and the couple left him with his thoughts.

When Kenma and Kuroo were in their own room, far from the oranget's earshot, the gamer glared at his boyfriend once more, this time with annoyance and the middle blocker held up his hand in surrender.

"You're an idiot."

"I am. Sorry." Kenma sighed at that, he loved Shouyou to the sun and back, and was amazed by his skills on the court, but his obliviousness about Kageyama Tobio's feelings was something else. He knew that Shouyou wouldn't settle to leave his feelings unsaid though, and would probably tell Tobio in the future but Kenma feared the blue-eyed setter already misinterpreted the way Shouyou avoided him back when the oranget was in Rio. Honestly, it was a complicated problem that could be solved by a simple, honest talk but both parties are stubborn. The gamer wondered if he would have to lend a hand at the matter soon.

"Kenma-"

"Let's go _straight to sleep._ I'm tired."

Kuroo pouted at that and mentally cursed at himself once more.

-

After Shouyou finished taking care of the dishes they used, he went straight back to his room, although he got the permission to use the living room for himself. His mood was dampened, though he didn't blame Kuroo for it. He knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid thinking about Kageyama, and he knew he wouldn't be able to run away from the sadness that would come with the thought of the setter.

He told himself that he shouldn't be feeling that way, after all, he did the same to Tobio, and unlike him, Tobio was probably being honest when he said he really couldn't see Hinata. To forget about the setter for a bit, he sent messages to his mom and told him he'd return to Miyagi in a week. He also messaged Akaashi and Bokuto, his Karasuno friends and Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Oikawa was probably caught up with his own matches and practices so he didn't reply. Iwa-san on the other hand, replied immediately and wished him luck, and told him he'd be returning in Japan in five months.

Shouyou couldn't sleep and it was already midnight, probably because he slept the whole day, so he spent his time researching about the Division 1 teams that he'd try to get into.

MSBY Black Jackals was his first choice, because first of all, Bokuto was there, and he had promised to the owl that they would someday play in the same team. He also took note that other familiar names were there, like Miya Atsumu, of Inarizaki High School. He could still remember that Miya Atsumu-san (he didn't know which twin at first, so he asked Tobio) told him that he'd set to him someday, and Shouyou was honoured to hear those words from a setter of his calibre. He didn't have the chance to reply properly to the words though, since Kageyama dragged him angrily away after hearing Atsumu's words.

_Yeesh, maybe Bakageyama didn't want me to be friends with Miya-san? No fair though, it shouldn't be just him who was friends with such elite players! Stupid Bakageyama, hogging all those great players for himself.._

There was also Sakusa Kiyoomi, who Shouyou never really met yet but he knew he was the number one spiker.

He also noted that they had their own _'canon'_ , Oliver Barnes, who was two meter tall and focused solely on attacking. Their libero, Inunaki Shion, reminded him of Yaku-san a bit. Adriah Thomas, a half-American who looked really friendly. The team captain, Meian Shuugo reminded him of Daichi-san and Aone-san combined. Their coach, Sam Foster had a great record too.

With their track record, and the height of their players, they sure seemed like they would be looking for taller and more powerful players, since even their libero is an inch taller than him. Hinata wondered if he could get in with the skills he had now.

_Well, I won't know if I won't try. I need to fulfill my promise to Bokuto-san too.._

Shouyou let out a sigh and put his phone away. Once he has settled back in Japan, which would approximately take a month, he would have to run around and try out for different teams if MSBY doesn't work out.

After all the research he did, Hinata felt weariness and soon fell asleep. He dreamt of the blue sky and volleyball.

-

Shouyou spent his first week back in Japan with his friends in Tokyo. 

He spent five days with Kenma and Kuroo, they mostly played video games inside the spacious house but on the fourth day, Kuroo and Shouyou had convinced Kenma to go out and explore the city Shouyou missed. They spent the whole day eating different foods, visiting tourist sites as if they were tourists, and lastly they went to see the Tokyo Tower at nightfall. 

Kenma found out that going out was worth it as Shouyou's face lighted up when he saw the Skytree. It was like the tower and Hinata was having a contest on who could shine the brightest. (Shouyou undoubtedly won in Kenma's opinion) 

The trio went home with exhaustion deep in Kenma's bones and were rendered sleeping all huddled up in the living room with blankets and pillows surrounding them. 

On Hinata's sixth day, he went to see Akaashi, who treated him to onigiris. The bespectacled owl was delighted to see how Hinata changed. They spent the day with Hinata doing most of the talking but never once did the owl's attention stray from the chirpy crow. 

At one point, they had video-called Bokuto who was in Osaka with the Black Jackals. Bokuto made Hinata promise to try out for the Jackals first and not any other team and informed him of when to come. The golden-eyed ace was worried that Hinata would find the travel to Osaka to be too bothersome in which Hinata replied to, 

"Bokuto-san~" Shouyou let amusement seep in his voice, "I travelled all the way to Brazil for volleyball, I definitely won't mind travelling to Osaka if it would mean I can play with you."

Akaashi watched as the two suns of his life interacted through his laptop. He knew that Koutarou was worrying his mind out for the last few weeks after Hinata agreed to try out for his team. Bokuto's frantic mind conjured up various situations about things going wrong for his favourite disciple-slash-son. 

_"What if my team's not that good for Shouyou? You know how scarily quick he could evolve! Keiji, what if Shouyou's way out of our league now?!" was the panicked words of his boyfriend. Keiji did his best to try to calm the nerves of his frantic owl._

_"Kou, Shouyou adores you, he even made a promise to you that you'd play in the same team, remember? And Miya-san and Sakusa-san are your teammates, you and your team are one of the best out there, Shou would fit right in."_

_Bokuto can never fully explain with words how much Keiji meant to him, the words felt too lacking. He was the only one who could calm his nerves down and the only one he loved more than he loved volleyball. He was grateful every time for having Akaashi Keiji._

Keiji could see how excited the two were to see each other play again. He himself wanted to know how much Shouyou had improved, he had no doubts that the oranget would make it to the team. 

They parted ways before the sun retreated and the moon could take over. Akaashi apologized because he couldn't hang out for much longer due to his hectic work schedule. Hinata smiled and hugged the pretty-faced owl and told him just how much he missed him. Keiji smiled softly and hugged the crow back. 

The week went like a blur and soon enough, Shouyou found himself waving goodbye to Kenma and Kuroo once more as he boarded the train to Miyagi. 

Hinata spent his time in Miyagi with his mom and sister the most. Shouyou often played volleyball with Natsu, who was adamant to toss to his brother, and was starry-eyed when his own brother tossed to her. He also visited Ukai-san, who asked him to play with the new Karasuno team. The high-schoolers were mesmerized by Hinata's jumps, spikes, receives, and everything he did. Takeda-sensei bursted into tears when he saw how much Hinata had grown too, and Ukai-san congratulated the oranget for accomplishing his goal. Shouyou bowed his thanks to both his former coaches, and promised them that he'd make them even more proud soon. He asked them to keep his visit a secret from his former teammates for a while. 

Of course he hung out with Yamaguchi, Tsukki, and Yachi. They went to a café and talked 'till the sun went down. Yamaguchi was still an angel, Tsukki was less salty but still held his snarky remarks and sarcastic comments, Yachi had grown into a fine woman, who was able to stand on her own two feet in the business world. 

He got a hold of his senpais too, and visited Tanaka and Kiyoko first and foremost. Shouyou bursted into tears as he remembered that he missed their wedding, and Tanaka, the greatest senpai that he was, asked Kiyoko to recreate their Japanese style wedding once more, but now with only Hinata as guest. Kiyoko humoured his husband's request (and honestly she too, wanted to see the oranget's face light up like a Christmas tree), and did as he requested. 

Daichi couldn't meet due to his tight schedule as a police but they talked through phone, while he visited the school where Sugawara was teaching. Turned out that Sugawara was both a teacher and the coach for the elementary volleyball team, and Shouyou was delighted to play with the kids. 

"You've grown so much, Hinata.." Suga told him when they went out for something to eat after the practice with the junior team. The silver-haired senpai had tears in his eyes as he looked at his kouhai-slash-child. Hinata beamed at him. 

The month passed and once again Hinata found himself travelling for volleyball. He set out for Osaka and Bokuto picked him up when he got there.

"Bokuto-san!" The salt and pepper haired owl turned around so quickly that he startled people around him. He didn't care though, because now his favourite disciple was there. 

Hinata ran up to Bokuto and dropped his clothes-filled bag on the floor before hugging the living lights out of the ace. 

"Hinata! I missed you so so much!" Koutarou hugged the tanned body of his disciple back, noticed the new muscles that had formed and how much he truly grew even as he spun the two of them around. To other people, two grown up men hugging so tightly on the station might have been quite the sight, but he didn't really care. Hinata was like his and Keiji's son, even if he was only a few years older than the oranget, Keiji definitely wouldn't get jealous if he saw the two hugging, after all, Keiji adored Hinata's hugs too. 

Bokuto offered to carry the crow's bag but Shouyou politely refused. Koutarou had to remind himself that Hinata wasn't the fifteen year old first year he first met anymore, though yes, Hinata still had his sunshine personality intact, he was an adult like him, and could perfectly take care of himself. 

He drove them to his two-bedroom apartment and let him settle in his guest room. Bokuto could feel pride bloom on his chest as the crow marveled at his admittedly luxurious place. 

"Well, once you start playing as a pro, you'd be able to buy your own place too soon enough." he told the oranget who turned to him with amazement-filled eyes. 

"Really?!" 

"Yep." 

Bokuto offered to order them pizza, since he didn't know how to cook but Shouyou asked him if he'd like him to cook for them. Bokuto nodded immediately and showed Hinata to the kitchen and tried his best to help in cooking without burning his own place down. 

Hinata was an extremely good cook and Bokuto happily devoured the dishes Shouyou prepared. When the night came, they spent their time in his living room and rewatching old videos of his team's matches while explaining the characteristics of his teammates to the crow for him to be ready for his tryouts tomorrow. 

"Ah! There, Inu-kun, our libero, he's nice, teasing sometimes, but he's very reliable! I think he'd like you." Bokuto pointed to the shortest guy on the court with silver hair that reminded Shouyou of Sugawara. _He'd probably like you because when you join, he won't be the shortest anymore,_ Bokuto added in his mind only as he remembered the dangerous glint that would show itself on the libero's eyes when Atsumu accidentally mentioned his height. On the next practice, Atsumu had his water mixed with vinegar and obviously the setter spit the water out, gaining a disgusted look from Omi-san and a suspiciously triumphant look from Inu-san. The team learned not to mess with the libero.

Hinata nodded as he admired the outstanding save Inunaki Shion pulled off, he reminded him of Nishinoya-san a lot. 

Bokuto next pointed out the tall middle blocker with black hair. "Adriah Thomas! He was born in America and lived there until four years ago when he moved here and joined the Jackals. He knows basic Japanese but still has difficulty talking to us sometimes." Hinata remembered his own time in Brazil, the countless times he got lost because he didn't understand their language, and wondered how the middle blocker dealt with his situation, "Since you said you know English now, I guess you'd be friends since he only talk to Oli-kun and Inu-san, since the two speak English, most of the time. I'm sure he'd like you." Hinata nodded. 

"That's Meian-san, our captain! He's called the Iron Wall of the Jackals! So cool right?!" Bokuto perked up and Hinata marveled at the nickname, it was like Dateko's name, and as he watched how the man blocked his opponents, the nickname was well-deserved.

"He's strict, but caring. Inu-san calls him Dad sometimes because he worries the most, I don't know why he worries a lot though." Hinata smiled as he recalled two senpais who were also like that and hoped he would be able to impress the captain enough to be able to join the team. 

"Ah! That's Omi-omi! He's a bit.. Hmm.. Different, I suppose, but it's all good though! He's a great spiker! Remember when we were in our Tokyo camp? Kuroo said Ushiwaka was the third best spiker in the country, Omi was ranked first!" Koutarou hid his grimace from the crow as he continued, "He mostly doesn't talk to us except if it's about the game, so I don't know much about him. He hates crowds and invading his personal space so when you approach him, remember to keep distance!" Shouyou mentally noted what the owl said, since it would be bad if he suddenly made a terrible impression on one of the best spiker in Japan and his possibly (hopefully) new teammate. 

"Then our setter, 'Tsumu-kun, I'm sure you know him." Shouyou nodded, remembering the long rallies Karasuno had against Inarizaki, and how they successfully imitated their freak-quick so easily. Hinata knew that Atsumu was just like Tobio. "He's a bit of an asshole." Shouyou, who was shocked at the sudden crude word from the usually cheery owl, whipped his head towards Bokuto's direction. The owl had an impish smile on his face though, "He won't hesitate to call you out if something about you annoys him. He has no filter with his words and he's the one who annoys Omi-omi the most. I really wonder how he'd react to you, Shou-kun." 

Hinata wondered too, he remembered the setter's words from first year, he wanted to know how Miya-san's sets would be, how they would feel and if they'd be able to pull off the quick when they pair up. 

Would they be as good as Tobio's? 

_No, Shouyou! You mustn't compare! Especially with old and possibly new teammates. That's just rude._

Hinata smiled up at his idol and mentor beside him and thanked him for the advice and reminders. 

"Shouyou." Hinata's back slightly straightened at the spiker's serious tone. "I'm looking forward to playing with you. I won't tell them my connection to you, though I guess 'Tsumu and Omi would know somehow, but you know I would be cheering for you the hardest and loudest from the sidelines, right?" Bokuto spoke with all sincerity. He truly cared for his little disciple, and he was already considering following Hinata if ever he didn't make it for Jackals (sounds drastic, yes, and he was sure Hinata would disapprove but he wanted to play on the same team with him for years now). 

The owl's words tugged directly on Shouyou's heartstrings, and threatened to make him tear up but he held back, he was an adult now after all, instead, he gave him his best smile and promised he'd give his best. 

The two spent a few more hours watching old Jackals matches, and went to bed around 11 o'clock for them to make it in time for the tryouts at 8 o'clock in the morning. 

Hinata slept off the fatigue from travelling as he fell asleep the moment he had settled on the soft bed. 

-

The next morning, Bokuto woke up slightly earlier than usual, determined to at least make Hinata some tea before he woke up but was startled at the scene of Hinata sitting on his balcony, the soft sunlight making his tanned skin glow beautifully, with his eyes closed and unmoving. Bokuto then realized that the crow must be meditating and did his best to leave the scene without making any noises that would disrupt the oranget's concentration. 

He went to the kitchen and pulled out two mugs as silently as he could and started preparing tea for the two of them. Soon enough Hinata entered the kitchen with a skip in his steps. Bokuto didn't pry about the shorter boy's routine and just allowed Shouyou to cook omurice for the two of them. Once finished, they dug in on the food and briefly took care of the dishes, showered and changed into appropriate clothes, and drove to the gym the Jackals consider as their safe haven. 

Hinata got out of Bokuto's car a few buildings away from the gym since he didn't want the other players to think that there would be favourites and Bokuto let him be and arrived at the gym first. 

The owl noticed that there were quite a number of applicants vying for only one spot, and even though he 100% believed in Shouyou's abilities, he couldn't help but be on edge. 

Miya Atsumu raised a brow when Bokuto Koutarou entered the gym thirty minutes earlier than usual. The loud spiker was usually the last to arrive, not late but not exactly early either. The fact that the early arrival, paired with the rare pinched look on the owl's face, and the fact that the team would be conducting tryouts that day meant one thing -- Bokkun brought someone. 

It seemed like he wasn't the only one who noticed since Omi-kun spoke up. 

"Bokuto's early and entered the gym without screaming our ears off with _'Hey hey hey'_? Something's up." Sakusa stated, his voice slightly muffled by a mask. He was seated at least three seats away from his other teammates and the one furthest away from Miya, but the whole team heard him clearly, since most of them were surprised by the spiker's unusual behaviour. 

Sakusa gauged for a reaction of some sort, and got none. He didn't know why or how-- but he and Miya suddenly locked gazes, and Sakusa somehow knew that they were thinking the same thing.

"So, Bokkun, who did you bring?" Atsumu playfully called out to his spaced-out teammate, and got the reaction he was looking for.

"Huh?! Who? Why would I bring someone- I didn't bring someone! Hahaha." The owl rambled on, earning the amused look from all his teammates.

"Bokuto's gone crazy!" Inunaki laughed, Adriah followed suit.

"So now that we've established that Bokuto did bring someone, let's make a bet on what kind of player he got, those who lose will buy the team lunches for a day. I bet he's just like him, buff and all about power and all that stuff." Inunaki said, still slightly laughing. Bokuto was not paying attention to them again but that didn't deter the players and their ideas.

"Hmm.. I bet he's got someone like his boyfriend, you know, calm, collected and actually thinks." Meian decided to join the harmless fun.

"Uh, I bet he's really tall!" Adriah added and Oliver nodded in agreement.

Atsumu and Sakusa stayed silent for different reasons. Sakusa because he was not interested in betting, Atsumu because he was trying hard to think of other characteristics that the mystery player might have.

One particular thought struck the setter suddenly. It was a risk, and he definitely didn't want to end up buying lunches (and knowing his team, it would be extremely expensive meals) for the team. But his ideas were taken by Inunaki already so he took a look at the salt and pepper haired spiker and placed his bet.

"Hm. I bet the player's shorter than Inunaki himself, or just as tall." His bet seemed like it caught Sakusa's attention as he briefly glanced at him and Bokuto.

"I agree with Miya." The other players looked at the two suspiciously, but laughed the suggestion off a few moments after. It was Bokuto after all, the spiker who prided on his sheer intensity, of course the mystery player would be like him.

Soon enough the applicants filed in the gym. There were at least twenty of them and Inunaki lazily scanned the players' faces.

"Hmm, a lot of buff guys here but they look boring, I wonder- _Holy shit._ " The team couldn't pick up on the libero's words quick enough since they themselves were astounded by what they saw.

Atsumu's lips curled into a grin as he stared at the odd one out of all the applicants they had. His mind recalled the rapid flashes of orange from the one side of the court to the other, the ridiculously fast sets that seemed like no one could spike, and the way how the ball zoomed past the blockers, who were unresponsive due to the surprise of just how fucking fast the ball travelled.

"That's Ninja Shouyou!" Inunaki gripped the jacket of Adriah beside him, who was also looking at the oranget with shock. The two of them were big fans of the beach volleyball player, and seeing him in the gym, trying out for their team seemed like a dream.

"Who?" Meian asked, since it seemed like almost all the Jackals, except for him and Barnes, were staring at the shortest player amongst the applicants.

"Fever boy." Sakusa said out loud as he remembered the unforgettable fall of a crow clad in orange who flew so high back in his second year. He looked quite different, but his striking orange hair never changed.

_His eyes never changed too. Seems like they're always burning._

Atsumu could feel his fingers twitch excitedly, he was itching to set to the spiker he always wanted to get his hands on since high school. He'd be damned if he lost the chance now.

_"I'll toss to ya one day."_ Atsumu could clearly remember his words and he was determined to fulfill the promise now.

Barnes and Meian could feel the mood shift of their team. Damn, they felt like the tension that engulfed the team could be cut with a knife and it was quite suffocating really.

_Fever boy? Ninja Shouyou?_ Just who was this boy with a shock of orange hair that managed to shift the mood of their team so quickly?

They soon found out the answer to their questions. 

Hinata Shouyou was a monster, a force to be reckoned with. An absolute spitfire on the court, and they all wanted him on the team.

The team, along with Bokuto who didn't have the chance to witness just how much Hinata had truly changed, was astounded when the shortest player towered over the tallest when he jumped and spiked the ball.

"Shouyou can jump even higher now.." the Jackals heard their cheery spiker murmur as Hinata flew.

"Oh. So I guess Miya and Sakusa won. I'm not even mad because we're gonna have the Ninja Shouyou on our team." Inunaki said as the applicants were instructed to spike with their back-up setter.

_No. Not yet. That isn't his highest. He could go higher._ Atsumu thought, his fists clenched, he wanted to push their other setter away from the court so that he could set himself. So that he'd give the oranget as many great sets as he wanted.

Meian and Barnes could understand the excitement now, and they couldn't wait to see what more Hinata Shouyou could offer. They could see the surprise on Coach Foster's face too. 

The applicants had more spiking practice, then serving, blocking, following, and receiving with the other members. All those things were aced by Hinata Shouyou.

When it was finally time for the starting line-up to synchronize with the applicants, Coach Foster raised a brow and looked at his team with shock. Every single one of them was almost trembling with anticipation to play, most likely with the midget orange-head. So as to not prolong the agony of his team any longer, he gave them the go signal.

Atsumu walked straight to Hinata, even faster than Bokuto could. The action of the main setter didn't go unnoticed by the other applicants and some visibly withered in surrender, while the others' faces hardened in resolve. 

Shouyou was startled by the sudden approach of Miya. He wore his polite smile and offered a slight nod of acknowledgement to the setter. "Ah. Nice to see you again, Miya-san." 

"Shouyou-kun, give me your highest jump, and your fastest speed." The setter's words caught the attention of everyone in the gym, and only one thought came into their minds. 

_That wasn't his fastest and highest?_

Hinata nodded, he knew the skills of the blond setter, and to be frank he was quite excited to know just how high he would be able to fly with his sets, so he braced himself and took a deep breath. 

With a nod from the setter, Shouyou acquired the needed distance for his highest jump. He couldn't stop the smile that bloomed on his face when his feet landed on the hard, reliable floor and not the sands, he still used the usual strength needed to jump in the sands though so the end product was his hop being much higher than what the others have seen. His speed wasn't something to laugh at either, and Atsumu watched in amazement as Hinata reached the peak of his jump and he quick-tossed the ball to the oranget, who spiked the ball to the other side with a blinding speed that no middle blocker could follow. 

The crow landed perfectly, his eyes blazing with such intensity that burned everyone in that gym. Atsumu knew that the move they just did solidified everyone's decision to accept Hinata on their team. They'd be idiots if they'd let Hinata go. 

"That.. That was the freak-quick!" Bokuto exclaimed and snapped everyone out of the trance Hinata had unconsciously put them in. 

"Freak-quick?" Inunaki inquired with an excited expression. 

"Yeah! Freak-quick! The one he and Kageyama used to do all the time!" Bokuto started hopping excitedly now as he looked at his disciple. 

"Wait. Kageyama? As in _Kageyama Tobio of Adlers?_ The Olympian?" Foster couldn't believe what he heard. 

"Yeah! They belonged to this awesome team in high school, Karasuno! They were the crows! We used to have practice matches with them all the time! He's like Kageyama's partner!" Everyone turned to look at the oranget who was blissfully unaware of what was happening as he talked to the blond setter. 

He was Kageyama's partner? _The Kageyama?_ Then why the hell didn't they hear anything about him at all? He was virtually unknown in the V. League while on the other hand, there was no one who didn't know Kageyama, how come this Hinata Shouyou remained undetected? 

Shouyou on the other hand, was amazed by the set and came to the setter to thank him, "Miya-san! That was awesome! The ball was like _woosh!_ And I slammed it down like _wham!_ That was so cool!" Hinata had moved his arms around to emphasize what he was saying. 

Atsumu had to turn away from the earnest and praising face of Hinata Shouyou, lest he'd be blinded by the sun itself. Goddamn, it was like he told the boy that he was the one who made the stars in the skies with such unadulterated adoration that could be seen on the oranget's eyes. It made him feel weak, in a good way. 

_Yep. Totally. We Jackals are going to keep this sunshine-puppy-angel-tangerine boy for ourselves now._ He's even willing to throw hands at anyone who would try to interfere or say no to that. 

"Coach." Meian approached Foster and led them out of everyone's earshot. 

"Everyone wants the kid on the team. Even I do too. We think he'd be a perfect fit." Foster chuckled at the blatant excitement on the captain's face. 

"Yeah. He made it in. I'll tell everyone later." 

-

After a few more amazing plays from Hinata Shouyou that composed of receiving _Sakusa's_ serve, following on Bokuto's famous _'Bokuto beam'_ , hitting more freakishly quick tosses from Atsumu and gravity-defying jumps, even the other applicants knew that the shortest one of them won the Jackals' hearts, and they really couldn't feel mad since what they've seen was truly amazing. 

It was nightfall already, and the other applicants were sent home. The process of choosing was supposed to be announced next week but with how things turned out, prolonging the inevitable seemed like it would be a punishment on Foster's team. 

"Congratulations, Hinata Shouyou. You're a Jackal now.'' The coach welcomed the intense oranget with a smile. He was looking forward to the upcoming season now, they might even beat the Adlers with the new pack member. 

Atsumu smirked, the team was yet to be subjected to the oranget's sunshine personality since Hinata usually took on an intense persona whenever he played. The setter was sure the little monster would have the team (including himself) wrapped around his fingers soon enough. 

Sakusa watched as the oranget suddenly shed the intense and focused look in his eyes. If before, he was a scorching sun, now he was like the gentle sun in the morning, with his grin and the pure delight on his face. 

Sakusa never thought someone could look so pure like that-- as if everything nice were mixed together in one person. Hinata Shouyou had this charming presence so suddenly, it made his knees wobble. The black-haired spiker was never the one who liked people, but he thought that if the person would be Hinata Shouyou, he wouldn't mind. 

It seemed like everyone in the team was entranced by the sun-child too. 

"Shouyou!" The loud, owl-haired spiker suddenly ran towards the tangerine. 

"Bokuto-san!" The two hugged, making a sudden pit of jealousy form on the Jackals' stomach. 

"You made it! We can play on the same team now!" 

"Yeah! We should tell Akaashi-san!" The two spikers jumped up and down like kids, both filled with excitement for the days to come. 

Foster wondered just what kind of player they had gotten in his hands. 

_Must be a dangerous one,_ he thought as he observed his team, since it seems like everyone just agreed that he was the baby of the family and must be protected at all cost. 

The team circled on Hinata soon enough (yes, even Sakusa).

"Fever boy." Hinata tensed at Sakusa's nickname. 

"Wah! Please call me Hinata or Shouyou! I- I changed now! I take proper care of my health and body and I won't suddenly break out into a fever in the middle of a game!" The team watched flabbergasted as the grumpy Sakusa, the one who hated skin contact the most and glared at anyone who got too close, ruffled the soft orange hair of Hinata Shouyou with a fond look in his eyes. 

"You better. Looking forward to playing with you." He spoke through his mask, then turned around to the locker room to freshen up while the shower was still uncontaminated by the others' germs. 

_This is gonna be one interesting season._ Meian mused with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyaaaa! Here's my favourite chapter so far. I had so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it too!
> 
> Stay safe. 
> 
> Kazu.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Your comments make me melt honestly. Thank you.
> 
> Kazu.

"Kageyama!" 

The setter looked around the locker room for the voice that called for him and found Hoshiumi looking at him expectantly. 

"Hoshiumi-san?" Tobio tilted his head in confusion. Was it about his sets? Did the white-haired spiker want them higher? 

"Well?" Kourai crossed his arms across his chest, his left foot tapping in an unknown rhythm as he waited for the blue-eyed setter to spill the beans. 

Kageyama on the other hand, had no idea about what the spiker could possibly want and continued to look like a lost puppy. 

Ushijima watched the exchange with amusement in his eyes, he had a hunch of what Hoshiumi might want but he didn't want to intrude so he kept his silence. The three of them were alone in the room since most of their teammates had walked out the moment they finished freshening up to get food. Wakatoshi couldn't blame them, the practice was tiring after all. 

"Ka-ge-ya-ma!" Hoshiumi was beginning to get impatient now, he wanted to know something, and Kageyama was the only one he knew who could supply the information, but the setter was acting like he was clueless and it was starting to-

"Hoshiumi." Kourai glanced at the giant on the other side of the room and raised his brow. Now what did he want? 

"I believe Kageyama doesn't have any idea about what you're talking about." The words were blunt, and if it were any other person the tone would've made them flinch, but not Hoshiumi. Kageyama sent a grateful look to the olive-haired giant and nodded to Kourai in confirmation. 

_Why was Kageyama clueless? If anything, he should be the one who was near-bursting with excitement._

"We'll have a match against the Black Jackals in two weeks." The light-haired little giant enunciated his every word, hoping that the setter might pick up on what he was implying, but his efforts were fruitless. 

Kageyama still had the lost look on his face as he nodded, "I know, Hoshiumi-san. What about it?" 

Ushijima had to restrain a chuckle as Kourai showed his exasperation. "Hinata Shouyou! He joined the Jackals months ago didn't he? The whole Black Jackals team wouldn't shut up about their _'precious tangerine'_ on Twitter, you know?" The seagull dramatically sighed, "What I want to know if he'd be playing as a starter! I want to play a match against him again!" 

Kageyama could feel his lips twitch to form a frown but he restrained himself, Kourai was a senpai after all. Shaking his head, he quietly answered the spiker, "I don't know Hoshiumi-san, we don't talk much.", Tobio gathered his things quickly and slightly bowed a goodbye to his teammates. 

Hoshiumi was about to protest when a deep voice held him back, "Hoshiumi. Don't." The light-haired spiker huffed as the setter left in a hurry. 

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Kourai mumbled, but his words were audible in the silent room and his company picked them up. Hoshiumi expected Tobio to be fired up, even more so than usual, and to be researching every bit of information they could gather for the match but he felt off, something that slightly annoyed Kourai. 

"Wait, don't tell me he had a lovers' quarrel with Hinata? Is that why he's acting that way?" Hoshiumi asked Ushijima, since the two had formed a somewhat awkward friendship when they went to the Olympics. 

"He.. Is not in a relationship with Hinata Shouyou." 

"Hah?! Don't tell me- Is he not aware that he's in love? Or is he still chickening out?" 

"It's complicated. I think.." 

Hoshiumi harrumphed, "We could tie them up after the game and lock them in the same room." 

"I don't think that would be necessary." 

The smaller spiker looked at Wakatoshi with an impish smile, "It's Kageyama. Of course it's necessary." 

Wakatoshi on the other hand, let out a ragged sigh of agreement, he knew about what Kourai was implying, knew that Kageyama was emotionally constipated more than he ever was even back in high school. He just didn't want to intrude on the setter's personal matters since it wasn't like they became best friends or anything. 

It was true that he considered the setter a friend now, but that didn't mean that they tell each other secrets or occasionally hang out to go out for a drink. It was just that the setter would treat him at least a little mellower than he would with the others. If there were things he was sure of about Kageyama though, it was that he still held feelings for the short oranget, and that ever since the setter showed him the picture of Hinata Shouyou with Oikawa, the setter was constantly in a foul, kind-of depressive mood that was only cured by volleyball, however, outside the court he always held a glare with a frown plastered on his face that it scared away all the other teammates. 

It didn't deter Hoshiumi and him though, for completely different reasons. Him, because he knew why the setter always acted like that. Hoshiumi because he simply didn't give a damn. 

The giant spiker knew Tobio's mood wouldn't mess up the way he played, however, he wondered if that would still be the case if ever they clashed against Hinata Shouyou himself. 

"I want to play against Hinata again! I heard he switched to beach. Hah! What a crazy guy, I'm dying to know just what the sands did to him." Hoshiumi slung his bag on his shoulders and nodded to Ushijima. The olive-haired player only hummed in agreement. He also wanted to see the oranget and witness just how much he improved, and also maybe have a talk with him about and the setter's complicated situation over dinner. 

"See ya tomorrow, Ushiwaka!" And then Toshi was alone in the room. He quickly gathered his own things, exited the room and locked the doors. 

-

"Shouyou!" Sakusa called out as he perfectly received Atsumu's serve (he threw a taunting look to Atsumu as he did, but it was subtle for Hinata not to notice), the ball ricocheted off his arms and went to the desired direction. Shouyou looked up at the ball like a crow hunting its prey, his focus was on point as always (probably why he didn't notice the look that he threw Atsumu). Sakusa watched as Shouyou took in the surroundings, the position of the spiker, the position of the opponents and how he would look like to them. He made an abrupt move to the left, successfully fooling Bokuto, who thought he'd spike the ball, before tossing to Adriah waiting at the back and perfectly pulling off a back attack. 

The ball bounced off Inunaki's arms and nobody could follow. Another point for the Sakusa-Hinata-Adriah team that finished their three-on-three match. 

"Yay!" Adriah and Hinata high-fived each other with pure glee on their faces, Hinata then turned to Sakusa and pulled a thumbs-up since the oranget knew he hated skin contact while playing, the spiker gave the sunshine-embodiment a small smile before walking to the locker room. 

Inunaki, despite being on the team that lost, went to Hinata and affectionately ruffled the young jackal's striking orange hair, Bokuto and Atsumu followed suit. 

"Only a little more practice and you can replace Atsumu on being a setter!" A huge smile was on Shion's face though his eyes held mischief and was directly looking at the setter. Atsumu only rolled his eyes, deciding not to sass back lest he find his water bottle filled with vinegar again, or his face doodled with permanent-ink marker. 

"Damn it, I got fooled again." Bokuto whined, but he had a proud smile on his face. 

Hinata only giggled in response as the crowd around him slowly dispersed and the players made their way to the locker room, where Sakusa was probably showering already (since it was already a given that he would always be the first to freshen so that the shower would still be clean and not _'infected'_ , Atsumu scoffed at that). Hinata took his towel and wiped off the sweat that was the product of a whole set's worth of practice. 

Atsumu took his place beside the short spiker who was now chugging on his water. The oranget had already spent months with the Jackals and everyone just plain adored him to the sun and back. Shouyou was the baby of the family and fortunately (and unfortunately) for him, he had four (self-proclaimed) older brothers (Atsumu, Sakusa, Shion, Adriah), two dads (Meian and Bokuto), and one weird but supportive uncle (Oliver) who were all willing to throw hands at anyone who'd dare to hurt even a single perfectly orange hair on Shouyou's head. 

Atsumu wondered how the hell the little monster all but wriggled his way to everyone's heart and unknowingly weaponized his sunshine-filled laughs and smiles, starry-eyes and just pure and raw determination partnered with straight-from-the-heart compliments so honest they even had the grouchy Sakusa feeling things in his chest. 

_Hmm, monster indeed._ Atsumu mused. Hinata had also made his idiotic twin fall in love with him. Very dangerous alright. 

The past few months with Hinata Shouyou on the team were an absolute whirlwind of pranks (that he was a victim to), earnestly thrown compliments, practices, and trips to Onigiri Miya. They were the greatest. 

On Hinata's first day as a jackal, he endlessly spiked Atsumu's tosses, trying different approach of spikes, doing their freak-quick from before (which was _really hard_ to do, but Atsumu was never gonna admit that out loud because that was like indirectly complimenting Tobio-kun who used to do it _all the time_ ), until the two volleyball idiots that they were (Sakusa's words) plopped down on the floor in exhaustion. 

Meian gave them a hell of a scolding but Atsumu couldn't give two shits. He had wanted a spiker who'd push him to his limits since high school and now he had one. He wasn't gonna let all Shouyou's energy go to waste. 

After cooling down for a bit and freshening up, the two were surprised that the starting players were waiting for them to finish (since they stayed for another half an hour longer until they dropped). Shion, Adriah, Bokuto, Barnes, and holy hell even _Sakusa_ demanded that the team eat out, as a form of celebration for Hinata since they didn't do it the day before. 

Though Hinata was obviously exhausted, he smiled at his new team and was led to Onigiri Miya- owned by his idiotic foodie twin, Osamu- to celebrate. There, the oranget was finally pestered about his time playing beach volley by Shion and Adriah, who turned out to be his fans. 

"You went to play beach only to _train_?!" It was said in unison by the two fanboys. Meian and Oliver had startled smiles on their faces as the oranget scratched the back of his head, looking back at them sheepishly. 

"Yeah..? I mean, I wanted to be able to do everything. Beach seemed to be the fastest way." 

"Not training diligently indoors like a sane, normal person?" Sakusa asked as he ate his chazuke (since he claimed that he was not eating onigiri made by someone else, no matter how delicious it was). Atsumu snorted a laugh. Hinata Shouyou wasn't like any other players, he knew that when they faced off as enemies on the court years ago. 

Shouyou only blushed harder at the remark and Atsumu swore to all things holy because that looked fucking cute. Like a startled puppy. It seemed like everyone was in agreement since they all had that fond look on their faces as they watched the boy try to reason out why he went to the other side of the world alone, fresh out of high school, just to train (he was failing miserably by the way) 

Sakusa shook his head as he looked at the oranget in a way that was different from how he looked at the others. It was making Atsumu sick, seeing the prickly bastard go soft, though he really couldn't blame him, after all, he used to have an embarrassingly massive crush on Hinata Shouyou before. Now he just saw him as a cute little puppy even though he already grew taller and even had muscles and a tan. 

"It paid off though," Shion took a bite of his onigiri, "You were awesome, you crushed all those tall foreign guys! Watching their priceless stupefied faces are always the best!" He turned to Adriah and switched his words to English, **"Isn't that right?"**

Adriah nodded his head, understanding the rapid fire Japanese. **"You were awesome!"** He said in English. 

**"Thank you! Adriah-san!"** Hinata replied in his improved English.

"Wait. I haven't even seen any videos of Hinata playing beach! How unfair! You didn't tell me Shou!" Whined Bokuto. 

"Who's up to watch Ninja Shouyou videos? Raise your hands!" Inunaki exclaimed loudly. Luckily, the team was seated in a slightly private spot, so they wouldn't bother any other customers Osamu had, or they would be thrown out. 

Cheers followed Inu's statement, hands raised, and Hinata tried to reason that his plays weren't that great and it was embarrassing for them to see. Inu and Adriah just protested and said that they were awesome with serious faces and Hinata was forced to shut up, lest he accidentally upset his new senpais. 

Turned out Shion had a whole folder of Hinata's games. The libero glared at Atsumu when he fake coughed and said, "Fanboy." 

"Shut up, Atsumu. Or I swear all the things you've experienced will pale in comparison to what I'd do with you." 

Atsumu wanted to live until the next season so he shut his mouth with a scowl. Thank gods Osamu wasn't there because he was sure his annoying twin would gladly tell everyone about his past obsession with Hinata's (Karasuno's) games after they defeated them in the Spring tourney. 

His scowl was lifted when he finally saw the 'wicked awesome moves' of the Ninja Shouyou. 

"Holy shit! How can you glide like that on sand? That was so cool!" 

"You can jump that high on fuckin sand?!" 

"What a receive, Shouyou-kun." 

"That's a great set! Considering the wind and all!"

"That spike was fuckin' nasty, Shouyou-kun. Fuckin' nasty I tell ya." 

"Your partner is like a freakin' mountain! Where did you meet him?" 

With every compliment that flew out of the jackals' mouths, Hinata's face grew a shade redder until it was comparable to his hair, making Atsumu snicker. 

"The one uploading your videos was your coach right? Katou Lucio? Where did you meet him?" Meian inquired when they finished five videos of Ninja Shouyou's plays. 

Shouyou nodded, still feeling flustered. "Yeah, he was my coach, and was plenty awesome! He let me play with both his indoor and beach class! Coach Washijou, of Shiratorizawa introduced me to him since he's a Shiratorizawa alumnus." 

Sakusa turned to Shouyou with a puzzled look on his face, "The grumpy old man?" 

Hinata let out what sounded like a squawk, "He's not grumpy!" Sakusa raised a brow. 

"Okay.. Maybe a bit grumpy.." 

"How come you're close with a Shiratorizawa coach? And from what I heard from Ushijima-san, that coach only sees tall, powerful players." The black-haired spiker bluntly asked. He finished his food and had put his mask back on already, so his voice was a little muffled. 

The Jackals saw Hinata flinch a bit, and a panicked look took over everyone's face. Even Sakusa, the callous bastard that he was (Atsumu's thought), looked quite remorseful when Hinata took a moment to answer. 

"Ah.. Well, he didn't really say much. Just that he wanted to know just how far I could go.. Even without Kageyama by my side." Atsumu's brows scrunched together at the mention of the blue-eyed genius setter's name. Didn't Shouyou know that he'd do plenty even without Kageyama? Hell, he could bring out the best out of any setter, any player! 

A moment of silence passed the team's table, and Shouyou looked uncomfortable, looking as if he was worried that he just ruined his senpais' impression of him. 

"You could go conquer the world." Inunaki's voice rang out loud and clear so suddenly that Shouyou yelped in his seat. Shion lacked his usual playful or his plotting-Atsumu's-demise smile, instead a look of pure determination was on his face. It wasn't just Inunaki though, everyone who had been smitten by the oranget had the same look (yes, even Sakusa, what the heck). 

"You conquered Brazil! You'll conquer the V. League too. We're sure of it." Meian reached for the oranget's hair and affectionately, Hinata stared at the captain in wonder as if Meian himself was currently spinning out galaxies with his fingers. It was a look that was so honest- so earnest that it tugged on everyone's heartstrings. 

Even on Atsumu's heartstrings that he thought didn't exist. The look made him feel things (he first thought it was indigestion back when he first felt in after the match against Karasuno, Osamu pointed out that Hinata had this alluring charm, and what he felt wasn't indigestion at all), there was an invisible pull that was screaming at him- and he was pretty sure it was also screaming at everyone there- to protect Hinata Shouyou. From what? Well, anything impure and can taint that raw honesty the oranget seemed to radiate even when he turned into an adult already. 

"But you'll do it with us, won't you, Shou?" Bokuto asked with his megawatt grin. Hinata abruptly stood up, startling everyone and moved out of his seat, before bowing a perfect 90°. 

"Hi-Hinata?" 

"Please take care of me! I look forward to working with you all!" Hinata bursted with his voice full of emotions. The Jackals exchanged a look, before turning to the oranget who was still bowing. 

"Welcome to the MSBY Black Jackals, Hinata Shouyou. We look forward to playing the absolute best games with you." 

Shouyou looked up to them with his fuckin' weakening smile. Yup. Baby of the family. None shall harm Hinata Shouyou or they'd have a pack of vicious jackals after them, all ready to rip them apart. 

The months that followed were the best months for Jackals. The coach absolutely adored Shouyou, as the oranget worked his hardest to gain the right to be a starter. Yes, the thought of one of them being removed from the starting line-up was terrifying, but seeing the boy worked his butt off every practice was a driving force for everyone that brought out their 120%, making everyone surpass their own limits. It was a wonder really. 

Everyone surpassed the limits of their patience as well as each and every one of them, save for Coach Foster, competed for the oranget's attention. Hinata marveled at any plays and moves he thought was cool. He marveled at Sakusa's freaky flexible wrist. Atsumu's deadly lethal serves. Adriah and Meian's precise blocking. Inunaki's jaw-dropping saves. Bokuto's cut-shots and straights. Oliver's sheer spiking power. Everything really. 

At some point, Foster had to intervene, lest he end up with his starters killing each other, so he plucked Shouyou from the starters' practice and told him to practice with the other reserves (who all loved him too). The coach had a serious talk with his players and threatened that Hinata would keep practicing with the other half if they wouldn't stop acting so childishly. 

"But I'm the one who could pull the deadly quick with Shouyou-kun!" the faux blond setter whined, earning himself a glare from Foster and Meian. 

"Hinata-kun has an ability to play with anyone and everyone. Our other setter would be able to give Hinata good sets too." Atsumu opened his mouth to retort once more, but with a deadly look from Foster, he shut up. 

Thus the competition for Shouyou's sun-like attention was toned down. A little. It was still going on to this day though. 

Back to the present day, Sakusa had finished his showering and was now all cleaned up. The others finally entered their locker room and cleaned themselves off the day's sweat and hard work. 

Out of all the starters, Bokuto and Meian were the only two who had their own places, so they didn't need to live in the dorms provided by the team. Bokuto offered Hinata to continue staying with him in his spacious apartment, but three weeks into the MSBY, Hinata moved to the dorm, much to Bokuto's disappointment.

The Jackals' dorm was, in a word: _chaotic_. Especially with Shion, Atsumu and Sakusa under the same roof, but they had mellowed down the first few weeks of Hinata's stay there, and reverted back to their old ways the moment Hinata was comfortable enough.

"Shouyou-kun! Cook for us please!" Inu's voiced echoed in the room, there were hums of agreement and the oranget's voice happily answered, "Of course, Shion-san!" 

Shouyou was in the shower, washing away the sticky sweat that accumulated on his body. He was thinking of what to cook for the team and then decided that he'd just make something out of all the ingredients in their shared kitchen. 

Living with the Jackals was exciting. Shion and Adriah were a bunch of fun-loving guys that often threw pranks on their team (never Shouyou though), Oliver had his babies; his succulents, cacti, bonsais and other plants that made Hinata go _gwah!_ Sakusa helped him cook, and gave him tips on staying healthy and clean so that he won't burst into a fever again in the middle of the game (Omi seemed really traumatized by his fever fall back in his first year), and implemented dorm rules. Atsumu.. Well, Atsumu was indeed an asshole, but his personality _slightly_ , emphasis on the slightly, mellowed down when it comes to Shouyou. He was often the victim of Shion's pranks though. 

When all players had changed already, they waved goodbye to their coach. Meian and Bokuto parted from the group and drove home with their cars, the remaining players walked to their dorm since the place was only a ten-minute walk away. 

The walk consisted of casual chats about many things; their dinner, how Atsumu was the one assigned to wash the dishes for that day, how Adriah was coping with his intensive Japanese online lessons, and their upcoming match against Adlers. 

"Shou's gonna wreck the Adlers, I tell you guys." Shion was skipping ahead of the group, Oliver, Adriah, Hinata and Atsumu was in the middle, Sakusa was behind with a safe distance from the group. 

Hinata let out a nervous laugh. Oliver noticed and patted the oranget's back lightly, while laughing. "Don't worry Shouyou, you'd do great!" The shorter spiker looked up at the team's main cannon and nodded his head, determination visible in his eyes. 

Two weeks ago, Oliver slipped and had a bad fall, now every time he jumped, there was pain shooting up his leg, rendering him unable to play his best in the upcoming match. It was frustrating for Oliver, since he was looking forward to the match against Japan's canon Ushijima, however the Coach had planned to have him and Hinata switching for the whole season anyway, so in a way, him playing against Adlers wasn't sure to happen even if he didn't have his accident. 

So Hinata was declared as a starter against Adlers, and it would be his debut game. Oliver was confident that Hinata would perform amazingly, and he was sure to support his team from the sidelines. 

"Are you ready to crush Tobio-kun?" Atsumu asked with a teasing tone. Hinata had to suppress his wince when he heard Kageyama's name, only nodding at the blond setter with a tight smile. 

"Ugh. I almost forgot that you two were teammates before. Partners even! He's so.. So..." Shion let out a huff as he searched for the right word. 

"Stoic? Boring?" Adriah offered with a smile. 

"Yes! He's the opposite of Shouyou!" 

Shouyou only let out a laugh. Shion had a grudge against Kageyama because of his _'wicked jump serves that could tear someone's arms off'_ and how difficult they were to receive. 

When they arrived, Shouyou went straight to the kitchen to prepare everyone's dinner with the help of Sakusa. The two of them were the only ones who were allowed to cook since Sakusa said, "The others might accidentally put rat poison on our food and kill us all." 

The dinner was filled with laughter and chats about the possible plays of Adlers, how wicked powerful Ushijima was, and Oliver giving Shouyou tips to maximize his spiking power without sacrificing much of speed. 

When they finished, they left Atsumu to deal with the dishes while the setter only huffed in annoyance, since he couldn't even try to run away from the chore lest he find himself getting scolded by Sakusa and Shion. 

Once Hinata was in his room, he took a brief shower and changed into his comfy clothes. He fiddled with his phone on his bed, sending messages to his family and friends. 

It was a routine for Shouyou. Updating his mom and sister about his life, and getting updates in return. He visits them once a month in Miyagi for two days, playing volleyball with his sister who was now the official setter of Karasuno Girls' Volleyball club, and staying up all night watching movies with his mom and sister. 

He also kept constant communication with his former teammates. Tsukki, Yamaguchi and Yachi who would soon finish their universities and were already looking for a job and they go out for drinks once every two months to catch up. 

Iwaizumi returned to Japan three months ago, and Hinata welcomed him at the airport. He met the other Seijoh alumni too, Hanamaki-san and Matsukawa-san, and the four of them went out for a drink and sent pictures to a very jealous Oikawa who was still in Argentina. 

Hinata sighed as he looked at the messages he sent to Kageyama three days ago. All he sent was _'Get ready to be crushed, Bakageyama!'_ since he assumed that the two of them were too busy practicing to regularly chat and the setter just replied, _'Not a chance.'_

It hurt that he hasn't even seen the setter since he returned. He said he was too busy and Hinata tried to understand, he truly did but the ache was still there, amplified whenever he remembered he did the same to the setter back in Brazil. It wasn't like they fought or had an argument, but their talks were so awkward that it seemed like they were closed as strangers, not partners. 

He decided that after the match against Adlers, no matter the result, he would confront the setter and confess already. He wasn't sure whether Kageyama would accept his feelings or not, but there was no way he'd keep his feelings to himself when there was even just a small chance that the setter might reciprocate his feelings (the chance grew smaller as their conversations turned colder though) 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his phone rang loudly. Oikawa was calling him. 

"Oika-san?" 

**_"Shouyou!"_** The setter's eager voice brought a smile to Hinata's face. 

"What's up Oika-san?" 

**_"You'll have a match with Tobio soon, right?"_**

"Yeah. In two weeks. Guess what, it's on Sendai!" 

_**"Talk about nostalgia. Ha. Anyway, would there be a live stream of the match? I wanna watch you crush my precious kouhai to dust."** _

"Yeah! Iwa-san said he'd watch in person!" 

_**"Yeah yeah, Hajime would be there to support you.."**_ Oikawa mumbled something after that Hinata couldn't catch. 

"Did you say something, Oika-san?" 

_**"Hmm? No, no. Anyway! Good luck okay, Shou-chan? See you!"** _Oikawa hanged up after that. 

_'See you'?_ Hinata gasped and quickly dialled Iwa's number. 

**_"Shouyou?"_** The former ace's voice filtered through the speaker. 

"Iwa-san! Is Oika-san coming home to Japan?!" 

_**"Huh? Shittykawa? No."**_ Iwa's voice held certainty that left no space for doubts and that made Hinata sigh. He really wanted to see the setter. 

"I guess he just said it without a thought. Haha. Sorry for the sudden call, Iwa-san!" 

_**"It's no problem, Shouyou. See you at your game?"** _

"Yeah! See you!" 

-

Kageyama unlocked his door. Cold silence welcomed him as he entered his place. He made a quick trip to his room and dumped his stuff there, before going to the kitchen to prepare himself food. 

The silence was suffocating and Tobio hated it, however he got used to it. He knew nothing would ever take away the cold his large apartment had. He had considered selling the apartment and settling for a smaller one but he didn't want to offend his dad by giving away a gift, so he had no choice but to stay in the suffocating place. 

He ate quickly and quietly. Took care of the dishes then went straight to bed, he needed rest for tomorrow's training. As he closed his eyes, the unwanted voice of Hoshiumi echoed in his mind. 

_Would Hinata Shouyou be a starter?_

Kageyama didn't know. He never asked. He didn't want to intrude on Shouyou's life anymore. 

Hinata sent him messages occasionally and his heart couldn't help but feel giddy whenever he read the messages but then his mind would flash that goddamn picture. _Ah right,_ Hinata moved on already. Hinata was already happy. He didn't need Tobio. 

He probably sent messages because he pitied Tobio, who couldn't even make friends. 

He wondered if the Jackals would give Barnes a rest, since the roster was to be released three days before the match. So far, the matches against the Jackals were challenging, but nothing Adlers couldn't handle. He wondered if with Hinata, they improved dramatically, like how Karasuno did. 

He didn't even know what to say to Hinata when they finally met. He didn't know how to act. To make things worse, his former Karasuno teammates were sure to come, he didn't know how he would face them. 

Kageyama let out a deep sigh before wrapping himself with his heavy blanket, still feeling cold deep in his bones. 

-

The days went hauntingly fast for Kageyama. In what seemed like a flash, the match against the Jackals in Sendai was upon them. 

His team arrived early in Sendai stadium, their team was the sponsor after all. When he got out of their bus, Kageyama gazed at the former Sendai City Gymnasium, now named Kamei Arena Sendai, the same stage where Shiratorizawa and Karasuno faced off years ago. 

He heard a deep chuckle beside him. He turned and Ushijima was there, also gazing at the building where a huge billboard of various Japan V. League players, including themselves, hung proudly. 

"Brings back memories." Ushijima said. 

"Yeah." 

"We're about to make new ones." 

"...yeah."

Ushijima seemed like he wanted to say something but the coach called them to help with their stuff on the bus. The setter nodded politely to the spiker before walking to their other teammates. Ushijima just sighed as he followed the setter. 

"It's today!" Kourai was jumping up and down. It was a sight, since he towered over their tallest players. "I'll see Hinata Shouyou again! And I'm still taller than him! Haha!" 

Heiwajima retorted as he slung a bag over his shoulder. "You probably memorized the information provided by the Jackals about this Hinata Shouyou." 

Kourai huffed and glared at the libero, "Shut up! I just looked up his height!" 

Heiwajima just snickered and walked to the gymnasium. Tobio took his bags and followed, his head slowly getting filled with memories from high school with each step. 

-

"Shouyou-kun! Your former partner's like a mountain!" Atsumu commented as the video played. They were watching Hinata's former beach partner, Heitor Santana's latest match that he won. 

"He does look kind of intimidating, especially when blocking! But he's a huge softie who's all smiles and laughs. He's gonna be a father soon! So I might fly back to Brazil when the baby is to be Christened." Hinata rambled happily. Bokuto was beside him, sleeping with his earplugs on. An ad played in the middle of the video, startling the two players. 

It was a curry commercial of Kageyama. It was quite famous, but Atsumu thought that Kageyama didn't even try. 

"He couldn't have said the lines any flatter!" Atsumu snickered, making Hinata giggle. It was true. Kageyama just promoted a curry with his blunt and flattest tone and Hinata was surprised just how many people were in love with the commercial. 

They soon found the bus stopping in front of the old Sendai arena. The moment the bus stopped its motion, Bokuto bursted awake and startled Hinata and Atsumu.

"We're here!" Bokuto removed his earplugs. It was like he didn't sleep at all due to the energy rolling off from him. The Jackals took their bags and got off the bus. 

"Woah.." Hinata marveled at the huge billboard on the arena with V. League players looking so badass. His gaze was drawn to Kageyama who looked so cool. 

_I want to see him already._

Hinata ran to the arena, excitement drawn on his face. Bokuto and Atsumu ran after him, laughing on the way while Sakusa just shook his head, Shion and Adriah giggling as the three energetic players made their way to the gymnasium.

"They're excited alright." Adriah remarked as they walked towards the arena. 

Shouyou bursted at the entrance, gaining a few curious stares as he was greeted by various food and drink stands were erected to satisfy the audience. 

The crowd was surprised at such a short player next to _the Bokuto Koutarou_ and _Miya Atsumu,_ and they openly stared as the Black Jackals made their way to their changing room. 

"'Samu brought Onigiri Miya. He's probably manning a stand looking like a dork." Atsumu mused in the changing room. 

"Looking like a dork? You two have the same face. So that means you look like a dork too." Shion butted in, earning a scowl from the setter. 

"I look hotter than 'Samu!" 

"Ew." Sakusa said as soon as the words escaped Atsumu's mouth. 

"Omi-omi! How rude!" 

Hinata laughed at his teammates' antics. Having finished changing his clothes, he turned and said, 

"I'm going to the toilet!" 

"Be careful!" 

-

Kageyama didn't know what force pulled him to do it, but before he knew it, he was already making his way to the men's toilet. He wanted to turn back, since what are the chances that he would be there? 

Then he heard his voice. 

"Gotta go. Gotta go." He was humming a weird song on his way to the toilet. Kageyama was reminded of the regular toilet trips back in high school. Warmth bloomed in his chest, so sudden and so overwhelming. His feet reacted even before his mind could cope up. 

"You're not gonna have bowel problems today now, right?" He heard his voice, full of life in contrast to his tone for the last few months. Then he saw his hair, still a striking orange. He was clad in a Jackals' jacket, their colors suited him, but Karasuno's black looked better, Tobio thought. Hinata grew taller, he already knew that but seeing was different from knowing. He saw him froze, and as if in slow motion, Shouyou turned around and faced him. 

All the pent-up frustrations, the worries and anger, his mental preparation for this moment were all blown away when Hinata finally turned and looked at him. Tobio couldn't help it, he soaked in Hinata's view. Holy hell, he was tanned, though Tobio could guess that the tan was lighter than before. Shouyou didn't look like a walking short stick anymore, he had muscles in all the right places. He held himself with an air of confidence as he lopsidedly smiled at him. 

He changed. Brazil changed him. 

However, when Tobio looked at his eyes, he realized something. 

It was still _Shouyou_. 

He was still the sun. He changed yet he was still the same, how was that possible? 

His chocolate-honey eyes held its flame, bright and burning like a thousand torches lit together at once. Kageyama noticed that he didn't feel cold anymore. One glance at the sun and he was all warm again. He forgot all the cold nights he couldn't sleep thinking of how to approach the oranget, since now that he saw him again, in all his glory, the words flew out of his mouth naturally and with ease. 

"Heck no. I'm not the kind of player who gets stomach trouble before games anymore." Hinata's voice- how he missed hearing it- retorted back, sharp but warm. 

"You'd better not, you dumbass." 

_Damn it, I wasn't supposed to approach you like this. I told myself not to. What the hell-_ Tobio may look all confident and relaxed on the outside, but in his mind, he was panicking. He didn't plan to see Hinata before the game. He didn't plan to go to the toilet. He didn't plan to feel like this again. 

But his whole being craved Hinata's presence. Even right now, he was struggling not to hug the living daylights out of the oranget. 

_I missed you. I'm sorry for avoiding you. I wanted us to meet so bad. But I didn't know if you'd still like to. I didn't know if you still needed me like I needed you. I love you so much that it hurts._

Tobio's heart was screaming those words, desperate to be heard.

-

Hinata didn't really feel like going to the toilet, he didn't hear nature's call, but he hoped that maybe Kageyama would think that he still made trips to the toilet before matches like he did back in high school. 

He even sang the old song he used to sing all the time on the way to the toilet. His heart was beating fast, and it was not because of the coming match. He almost made it to the men's toilet when a familiar voice called him. 

_Tobio. Tobio. Tobio._

His mind has whispered the moment the voice registered in his mind. 

"You're not gonna have bowel problems today now, right?" It was Tobio, his voice was teasing, just back in high school but now deeper. Shouyou had to physically hold back from running into the setter's arms. 

He didn't even realize that he already retorted back to the remark the setter gave him. He was too busy admiring the subtle and obvious changes on Tobio's appearance. 

He grew taller, possibly taller than Tsukki now. The videos and pictures he saw of Kageyama did no justice to his attractive appearance, he grew buffer, stronger, obvious with the muscles of his arms and legs. His hair was cut short, his eyes resembling the blue oceans of Brazil. 

"You'd better not, you dumbass." 

How he missed being called by Kageyama like that. Even if his words were laced by an insult that held no real malice. 

He missed him. He wanted to hug him. He can't. Not yet, but soon.

-

Now, Atsumu wasn't a stranger to lovestruck looks, he'd spent most of his life with Osamu after all, his twin who pined after their former teammate Suna for years. He knew how a person looks when they gaze at the one they love.

The look reminds Atsumu of 'Samu's favourite chocolate, it was sweet, soft, and sickening to an extent, because contrary to the popular belief, he didn't have a sweet tooth like his twin.

The look consisted of softening of the facial expression, the sticky-sweet stares that the person would give another. To top it off, a sickeningly sweet curl of the lips to form a smile. 

Exactly how Shouyou and Tobio were looking at each other right now. 

He made a disgusted face. _Ah, I hate sweet things._ Atsumu preferred his food spicy and hot.

His mind conjured up an image of a wavy, black-haired spiker of their team who always glared at anyone who got too close to him. 

He liked things that put up a fight. 

The lovebirds didn't even notice him approaching. So he strode past Tobio and slung his arm on Shouyou's shoulder, pulling the oranget's body towards him. 

"Now, now, Tobio-kun. Would you mind not pickin' a fight with _my_ wing spiker?" He emphasized the word that he knew would stung the blue-eyed setter. After all, he was still quite annoyed that Kageyama took his number one setter spot. Besides, it was _Shouyou-kun._ He wasn't gonna give up the sun-child, his self-proclaimed little brother, without a challenge. 

Tobio's eyebrow twitched. Good, he was annoyed. _Mission success. Now how to rile him up-_

_Ah fuck_. When he said he liked things that put up a fight, he didn't mean he wanted one _right now._

Sakusa and Ushijima came striding towards them. Sakusa had a deadly look on his eyes while Ushijima was taking in the situation between the three. 

"Hinata Shouyou." Japan's biggest cannon approached the little oranget and Shouyou wiggled out of Atsumu's grasp. 

"Ushijima-san! Long time no see!" excitement painted itself on Shou's face as he hopped towards the spiker.

"I'm gonna win today. However.. After the match, can we talk?" A puzzled look overtook Hinata's face and he nodded. Atsumu prayed no other players would find their way to where they are anymore because he still had things to say to rile up the cool-headed Tobio-kun. 

"Hey hey hey! What are you guys doing?"

"Bokuto shut up you're too loud!"

"Hinata Shouyou!" 

Atsumu knew now that he was being punished for being mean as Bokuto, Shion, and Kourai came barrelling towards them. 

"You giants! Stay away from Shou-kun!" Inunaki dragged Hinata away from the towering players as Bokuto only laughed and asked, 

"Whatcha guys doing?"

"Hinata Shouyou! This is the day I've been waiting for for years!" Kourai's annoyingly loud voice even overpowered Bokuto's. The white-haired spiker looked straight at Hinata who struggled against Shion's hold. 

"Hoshiumi-san! Nice to see you again!" Hinata smiled like the angel he was. 

"How tall are you?" 

"Didn't you already check their website, Hoshiumi-san?" Tobio asked politely, as if he wasn't embarrassing a teammate. 

"Shut up Kageyama." Atsumu and Shion couldn't help but snicker. 

"I'm 5'7" and three quarters!"

"Ha! I win! I'm 5'8" and one quarter!" Kourai pulled a triumphant smile like he truly won a contest. 

Sakusa cleared his throat, determined to break up the forming crowd. "We should head to warm-ups now." 

"Yeah." Ushijima agreed and began walking away. "I look forward to playing against you again, Hinata Shouyou. You too, Bokuto Koutarou." 

"We'll win today, Ushiwaka-kun!" Bokuto began walking away too, along with Sakusa. 

Atsumu and the others watched as Hinata and Kageyama exchanged a look, seemingly communicating with their eyes before the two bursted running towards the court, racing against each other. 

"Is it just me.. Or.. Does Shouyou like Kageyama?" Inunaki asked with uncertainty in his voice. Atsumu snorted a laugh and Kourai turned to the libero.

"Oh? You didn't know? The two have been obviously in love with each other since high school." The white-haired spiker had a confused look on his face as he continued, "But Kageyama was acting weird before the match. It was like he wasn't anticipating the match against Hinata."

"Well, Kourai-kun, Inu-san, you see, those two aren't aware that they've been pining over each other for years now." Atsumu said as he began to slowly walk towards the court. He could already pick up the loud cheers of the audience.

"Seriously? But it's so obvious on their faces. Besides, Shouyou's really sharp, he could even notice just a little mood shift in the court." 

"Kageyama too." 

"Well that's the thing, _in_ _the court_. Outside the court, they turn quite clueless, well Tobio-kun does. I don't know how Shou didn't notice all these years."

"Well.. That shouldn't continue anymore. I don't want Shou to pine anymore if the feelings could be reciprocated, even if it's Kageyama Tobio." Shion said with a serious look on his face, beside him Hoshiumi sighed, "I agree." 

"Well.." Atsumu dragged his words, "What do you have in mind?" 

"We could tie them up and lock them in the same room and threaten to not let them go until they confess." Kourai suggested with a smile.

"No! If somebody's gonna get tied up, it's only Kageyama, not Shouyou!" 

"Well, if you could get Hinata to cooperate then why not?"

"Let's find a rope after the match? Then we'd lock them in a locker room." 

"Yeah. Let's." 

"No. None of that." Atsumu intervened with a smirk, "I have another idea that I'm sure would work." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah, now listen here..." 

-

The crowd was buzzing as the players showed themselves. The crowds were cheering for both teams and Hinata basked in the light of the stadium. 

The commentators were introducing him, who was apparently an unknown element in the match. He heard gasps from the audience when the person mentioned that he and Kageyama once belonged to the same thing and were considered a pair. 

Speaking of Kageyama, they raced towards the court after the kinda awkward meeting of the Adlers and Jackals. Shouyou won, obviously, and he laughed triumphantly in Tobio's face which held a small irritated smile.

He was surprised that Tobio was acting normally, like their cold conversations didn't happen at all, but Shouyou didn't mind, he basked in Tobio's attention. 

He couldn't wait to see the setter's face when he finally showed just how much he improved. To finally show that they could stand equally now, and he already found his own worth. 

Shouyou looked at the crowd. He couldn't spot them but he knew his Karasuno friends were watching. Even Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai brought both the boys and girls volleyball teams to watch. Meaning Natsu was gonna watch him play in person. Akaashi and Iwaizumi said they'd watch too, while Kenma and his friends from Brazil along with Oikawa in Argentina would watch the live stream. Everyone he held close to his heart will witness the fruits of his hard work in Brazil. Shouyou could barely contain his excitement. 

Then the whistle blew. Signalling the start of the first set. 

-

The sound of the whistle echoed in Tobio's mind as he unleashed the jump serve of his that scored five points for Japan in the Olympics.

The ball hit his hand perfectly, the serve couldn't have been any better. He watched as the Jackals seemingly froze at his serve. 

Then a flash of orange and black. Then the ball went up to Atsumu-san. 

_Hinata_ had received his serve perfectly. _On the first try._

Tobio could hear the gasps of the crowd and of his own team as Hinata Shouyou himself, the one who received, ran and jumped- no he _flew_ \- as he spiked a deadly fast set. The ball landed on their side of the court before anyone could do anything about it. 

Silence passed through the confused crowd. 

"I'm home!" Kageyama's heart raced as a wide smile formed on Shouyou's face. How beautiful, he thought. 

"Welcome homeeeee!" Familiar voices echoed in the silent arena. Ah. His Karasuno family was there. All to welcome Hinata. 

Tobio couldn't stop the smile on his face even though the first point was snatched away from him (along with his heart once more) by Hinata Shouyou himself. 

"Took you long enough." He said while directly looking at the radiant face of Hinata Shouyou. 

_Ah, I still love you._

Then the arena went wild. 

-

Hinata was absolutely amazing, even more than before. 

Every set, every rally, Tobio was left breathless both because of the match and Shouyou. He couldn't even properly focus on the match like usual since Hinata had this presence that still demanded attention everywhere he went.

He was the perfect and greatest decoy.

They lost the sets 1-3, but there were no regrets on the team. All of them knew that they played their best. All of them knew now that Hinata was someone who could pull out the 120% of any players. 

Hinata had achieved his goal of being able to do everything. He could receive now, hell, he even received _Ushijima's spike_ which was nicknamed as Japan's cannon, even Tobio knew how crazy powerful that spike was. Tobio's eyes almost bulged out when Hinata unexpectedly tossed to the setter. 

It wasn't the greatest toss, but it was good enough for Miya Atsumu to spike. Hinata could block, receive, spike, serve (though it was out) and set now. It overwhelmed Tobio, made his heart race like crazy and his mind whispered the words his late grandfather said to him when he was young. 

_"If you get really good, I promise you, somebody even better will come find you."_

And Hinata did find him. He found him, ran up to where he was and showed him he wasn't alone anymore. 

The match against the Jackals and Hinata was the match he had always wanted to have. It was almost perfect, even if they did lose, (yes, the lost stung but they all gave their best), however throughout the whole match, the other team's setter was getting under his skin so much that he was tempted to serve a ball on his annoying face. 

Every time Hinata made a jaw-dropping play, Atsumu would cozy himself up with Hinata, while looking at him with that annoying smirk. 

_Were they together?_ Was the question that kept echoing inside his mind. 

Oh yeah, alongside with the faux blond's words, _"Not picking a fight with_ my _wing spiker?"_

_His? Hinata belonged to him?_

Tobio wasn't sure, since Sakusa-san would throw a sharp glare on Atsumu's way every time he did that, and Hinata reacted to the setter's actions the same way he did with his other teammates. 

Tobio was determined to confront the oranget right after they finished signing autographs for fans and met with their Karasuno teammates. 

He was surprised when he saw Kunimi and Kindaichi on their way out, and before he knew it, he had already asked them to play together once more. They agreed, lifting Kageyama's mood. 

He was surprised and a bit annoyed when Romero- his teammate and idol- with his son had asked Hinata for an autograph and a picture while speaking in a language he couldn't recognize. Romero had exclaimed in the middle of the match that Hinata was famous in the beach volley industry, he even had a nickname _Ninja Shouyou_ (which was stupidly cool). 

"Tobio-nii!" Tobio whipped his head around trying to find the owner of a very familiar voice, his gaze landing on a very familiar orange hair. 

Natsu was wearing a shirt with his name, number and signature on. With a smile she went and hugged him. 

Natsu was also short- like his brother but was obviously taller than when Shouyou was in high school. Tobio expected that she would soon grow into the same height as his brother. 

"That was awesome, nii-chan!" Natsu had the same stars in her eyes as his brother, making Tobio chuckle and ruffle his hair affectionately. 

"Your brother won, but you're congratulating me first?" 

"But you're my favourite setter!" Natsu was the official setter of the volleyball team, and he was proud that it was him who taught her how to set back in his second year. 

Natsu led Kageyama to where the Karasuno alumni were, and left when her teammate grabbed her to scout for more autographs. Tobio made his way to his former teammates, the first people who had accepted him for his own personality, he didn't know how he would talk to them though, considering he never visited even once. 

"Kageyama!" He heard Sugawara cry out as he approached. Turns out the silver-haired senpai was crying at his _children's_ growth. Daichi and the others congratulated him, along with their coaches. Again, just like what happened with Hinata, the words just came out of Tobio's mouth naturally. As if he didn't dread about the moment happening right now. 

He then saw Hinata approaching with a smile (who was cornered by fans who were excited to get his autograph) 

"Senpais!" Hinata ran towards the group. 

"Hinataaaaa!" Tanaka cried out as he opened his arms for a hug which Hinata graciously accepted. 

"You've grown so much!" Sugawara cried out once more as he hugged Hinata. "I'm so proud of you." 

"We all are. We're proud of you two. " Coach Ukai said with a smile. Warmth bloomed in both the players' chest as they felt the homey feeling that these people brought. 

Kageyama met the current boys' volleyball team and was surprised to learn that Hinata was already close with them. The oranget socialized with ease and a bright smile on his face with their kouhais who were hoping to stand on the national stage too. 

"Well, now that we're all in Sendai, perhaps we could meet at the school gym tomorrow? So that we all could play with our kouhais and give them tips. Just like how our senpais did to us." Shouyou suggested as he looked at each and everyone, his gaze landing last on Tobio. 

The two of them stared at each other. Tobio didn't know _how or why_ , but he understood the look like Hinata was silently saying, _"Let's talk."_

Kageyama nodded, and his heart fluttered when Hinata gave him a bright smile that he yearned to see for so long. 

"Who would've thought the king would lose to the tangerine." Tsukki ruined the moment with a snicker, making Yamaguchi elbow his ribs. Tsukishima let out a hiss. 

_Good, he deserved that, we were having a mom-_

"Chibi-chan!" Tobio's blood ran cold as a hauntingly familiar voice called out to the oranget beside him. Kageyama heard Shouyou gasp loudly and saw how his former teammates' heads whipped to the direction of the source of the voice. 

"Oika-san?!" 

And there he was, his senpai, Oikawa Tooru, waving with a smile as Shouyou all but ran to him and hugged him with all his might. 


	12. The Last Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Haikyuu Day!

Atsumu found the match against Adlers more thrilling and fun than any other match. The last time he had a match like that was in his second year in Inarizaki High, when the monstrous Hinata Shouyou was on the other side of the net.

Now he had that athletic monster on his side, that flashing orange who was beside Tobio and pulled out the best out of that annoying genius setter was demanding sets from him now. He finally experienced and basked at the presence and command of the only player whose hunger was contagious.

He had the merriest time of his life.

It was even merrier with all the pissed-off look that was sent his way from Kageyama Tobio- the genius, calm and collected setter himself- whenever he would shower Shouyou compliments and praising gestures throughout the whole match. Hinata being Hinata, gave him his cutest, most earnest face whenever he did so, something Kageyama didn't miss one bit.

To clear things up, he wasn't flirting with Shouyou. Would anyone flirt with their little brother? Of course not. He did all that for Shouyou and Tobio themselves, though Atsumu believed that Kageyama would never believe him if he said that. He remembered the conversation he had with Inunaki and Kourai.

_"Well, here's the plan. We make Tobio jealous." Atsumu had a proud smile on his face, making Kourai roll his eyes._

_"Why would we purposely ruin Kageyama's focus on the match? To give you an advantage?" Hoshiumi huffed._

_"And how the hell do you plan on doing that in the middle of the match, huh genius?" Shion was glaring at him. The setter placed his hand dramatically on his chest._

_"You're killing me! Do you two not trust me at all?"_

_"You? Not a chance."_

_"You look like a conman."_

_The setter scoffed at that, "Well, my idea's ten times fuckin' better than yours. You two haven't even heard the whole plan."_

_Any other person would've backed away from Atsumu when he was in his_ 'asshole mood' _but unfortunately for him, the two little giants with him were just as much of an asshole that he was._

_"Well lay it down properly, asshat." Inu had a dangerous look on his face now. He just might find his eyebrows shaved while he was sleeping._

_"Shion-kun, distract Omi-omi for me, since I'm pretty sure once he notice what I'm doing he won't hesitate to call me out even in the middle of the game, gather his attention." Atsumu pointed at their libero before he turned to the spiker of the other team._

_"Kourai-kun, whenever I pamper Shou-kun, make sure Tobio-kun would be noticing us, though I'm pretty sure Kageyama would be focusing at Shou-kun just as much as he'd focus on the ball. Just make sure he'd be looking at us."_

_"And I," the setter proudly presented himself, "Would be showering Shou-kun with compliments, hugs, high-fives, all that stuff that would be sure to make Tobio's lovey-dovey heart to get fired up with jealousy. Shou won't notice, and I'm sure by the end of the match, Kageyama would drag Shou for a 'talk', since Tobio's not someone to give up on something he treasures. "_

_The two shorter males mulled over the plan for a few moments before Shion turned to him with a serious look, "What if it fails?"_

_"It won't."_

_"What if it did?"_

_"Shion-kun-"_

_"If it fails, I'll make sure you won't be able to show your face in public for months, Atsumu."_

_"Hmm. I'd do it, maybe Kageyama wouldn't be so grumpy anymore." Hoshiumi began walking away, "We'd still crush you though, little jackals."_

_"Kourai-kun, I'm taller than you."_

_"Shut the fuck up or I'll shatter your kneecaps, Miya."_

Well, Sakusa did caught wind of what they were doing by the second set, and if looks could kill, he would've been brutally murdered in the middle of the match by Sakusa and Tobio's glare. Shouyou's bright smiles of appreciation served as a somewhat shield from Sakusa though, since the spiker himself loved seeing that expression on the tangerine's face.

And then they fuckin' won. Atsumu swore that Hinata was God-sent, he was probably an angel especially with his personality and the way he flew on the match. The mirth he felt was doubled when Tobio and Shouyou exchanged a look (that was so sweet it almost made him puke) while they were surrounded by their former Karasuno teammates.

"Yep. Mission success, Shou-kun owes me dinner."

"What mission exactly?" An icy voice startled him from behind. The setter steeled his nerves (and wished for his heart to settle the fuck down) and turned to the masked spiker with a smile.

"Good to see ya, Omi-omi! Well you see-"

"You were trying to make Kageyama jealous in the middle of the match." The spiker cut him off, and was glaring like he wanted to cut him in pieces, it didn't deter the bright smile on Atsumu's face though.

"Well, you can't be too angry now, can you? It worked." The setter pointed at the smiling soon-to-be-couple with his thumb.

"You don't understand Atsumu. Kageyama is the kind of person who'd give everything up for the one he loves." Atsumu snorted a laugh at that.

"That can't be right, Tobio-kun's the type to never give up."

"You underestimate his feelings, Miya. If he thinks that you," Sakusa made a disgusted face, "Can make Shouyou happier than he could, he'd gladly live miserably and not bother Hinata anymore." Atsumu rolled his eyes at that.

"And how did you know that?"

"Wakatoshi-kun told me. They've been teammates for a long time now."

"Ushiwaka? That man's emotionally constipated." The setter snickered, and Sakusa's glare grew even sharper, if that was even possible.

"You're the emotionally constipated one, Miya. You don't understand the extent human emotions at all."

"Oh? And I'm hearing this from you-"

_"Chibi-chan!"_

The argument between the two Jackals was cut off by an unfamiliar voice, followed by Hinata's surprised voice that was heard clearly by everyone close by.

"Who the heck?" Atsumu looked back to the lovebirds, and found Shouyou missing from the setter's side (who looked like someone told him he'd never be able to play volleyball again). The oranget ran towards a tall, brunet man who was waving with a huge, charming smile on his face, and half-leaped in the brunet's welcoming arms for a tight hug.

Both Jackals' eyes narrowed at the exchange, not liking the view of their sunshine, Hinata Shouyou, hugging a ridiculously handsome man.

Atsumu and Sakusa didn't notice that Bokuto and his boyfriend Akaashi was already beside them, hands intertwined as the two owls walked closer to watch Hinata and the stranger. 

"Who's that smug fucker?" The faux blond setter said with a growl, forgetting the brewing argument before with the spiker beside him.

"I don't know, but I think I've seen him before." Sakusa's glare was directed at the unknown man hugging Shouyou. 

"Well, I've never seen him! Why is Shouyou hugging him like that?!" Bokuto exclaimed loudly, his gleeful eyes narrowed and his bright grin replaced by a scowl. "He looks like a playboy! What if he's only messing around with Shouyou's feelings?! I just might punch the shit out of his sickeningly pretty face!" 

Akaashi squinted a bit as he looked at the unknown man. He swore he already saw him before and that Shouyou's quite close to him. 

_"I met the Grand King in Brazil!" Shouyou said with a bright and proud grin._

_Akaashi slightly tilted his head, "Who?"_

_I know him,_ eyes widening in recognition he turned to the dangerously pissed off jackals who all looked ready to kill. "I know him, he's-" 

"Oikawa Tooru." A booming, deep voice said from behind them. They didn't even notice that Ushijima had approached them four and was now also watching the exchange with a bothered expression.

"Never heard of 'im."

"He's a great setter from our prefecture, though he never made it to the nationals. I heard he went to Argentina and joined the league there."

"What is he doing here then? I'm sure there are other great matches to watch back in Argentina." Sakusa turned to the olive-haired spiker with furrowed eyebrows.

"He and Shouyou-kun met in Brazil a year ago, they're quite close." Akaashi politely answered the question, hoping that the Jackals would soon calm down. Akaashi bet they won't settle until Shouyou's out of that brunet's reach though. 

"Hah?! But Shou-kun never mentioned him before!" Atsumu petulantly said, not believing Ushijima's words. Kiyoomi shook his head beside him, a memory resurfacing in his mind.

"Shou did mention him, I remember now, I think he's the one who taught Shouyou the basics of setting."

"Hah?! No way! I taught Shouyou the basics of setting!" Sakusa gave Atsumu a deadpan look. "Shou already knew how to set even before he joined Jackals."

Atsumu huffed at that, crossing his arms across his chest while glaring at Oikawa Tooru and cursing him in his mind.

"He's also the one Kageyama's most worried of. Hinata Shouyou and Oikawa Tooru are very close to each other."

The three Black Jackals players' heads whipped towards the the Adlers player with disbelief and worry in their eyes, Ushijima mirrored their look. Akaashi only sighed as he tried to explain the situation. 

"I think you misunderstood-" 

"Wait- Then that means-"

The two dark-haired males couldn't even finish their words when Kageyama abruptly turned away from the scene, striding past his former teammates and towards them five.

"Ushijima-san." The blue-eyed setter's voice was thick restrained anger, making them tense up, "If you could tell the coach and the others that I'd be going somewhere else, and that I can't go home with you guys yet. I'm sorry, I'll take my things and go ahead now. If you'll excuse me." Even if the setter was near bursting with emotions, he still bowed slightly at his senpais before turning away.

"Kageyama-"

"Tobio-kun hold up!"

"Kageyama-san, listen to me-" 

Their words were unnoticed as the Tobio strode to the locker rooms, avoiding eye-contact with everyone. Ushijima turned to Sakusa, "I'll check on him, please talk to Hinata when you get the chance. Those two need to talk." the masked spiker nodded before Wakatoshi ran after his teammate.

"Godfuckingdamnit. It was all going great too!" Atsumu attempted to ran towards the charming bastard who was talking to the oranget when Sakusa grabbed his wrist and held him back.

"Let go, Omi-kun, you hate skin contact, don't you?"

"Calm down. Let's talk to Karasuno first, don't go barrelling in when you don't know a thing." Sakusa didn't let go and if Atsumu wasn't so mad that moment, his heart would've fluttered. 

"I agree, I'm sure no one would be able to calm Kageyama-kun down except for Shou." Akaashi politely explained to the players. 

"And we need to take Shouyou away from that guy!" Bokuto, still holding his boyfriend's hand, began barrelling towards the crows with Akaashi in tow.

-

Oikawa had already planned his surprise months ago, when Iwaizumi returned to Japan.

He was homesick, and he missed his boyfriend and their (adopted) son who was both in Japan, so he planned to kill two birds with one stone by coming home on Shouyou's debut game. He wouldn't miss the chance to see Shouyou crush Ushiwaka and Tobio-chan personally, and of course, he wanted to see Hinata's perfect smiles once more.

Hajime agreed to his plan, saying, _"That's the greatest thing that I've ever heard from you, Crappykawa."_

Tooru smirked at his boyfriend, _"Oh? Not 'I love you'?"_ Hajime blushed prettily at that, _"Shut up. You know what I mean."_

And so, three days before Shouyou's match, Hajime picked him up from the airport.

Oikawa was sure nothing would beat seeing Shouyou's fruits of hard work in person. He felt his chest swell with pride, knowing the fact that he contributed to the oranget's growth, and he had gripped Iwa-chan's jacket with every receives, spikes, blocks, and tosses Hinata made. Then the two Seijoh alumni couldn't help but burst out screaming and standing up from their seat when the Jackals won, pride curling in both their chests.

One thing that kept bugging Tooru though, was Shouyou's blond setter, who wouldn't stop getting too close to his and Iwa's (self-proclaimed) son. Shouyou never mentioned a boyfriend, and besides, there was only one person who Shouyou wanted and it wasn't the Miya guy, so was the setter with unsightly faux blond hair trying to woo their Shouyou? 

"Tooru, I'll just go to the toilet real quick, don't approach Shouyou until I return, okay? I want to surprise him together." Hajime poke his boyfriend's cheek. Tooru only huffed, "Hurry up, Iwa-chan! I wanna see Shouyou's smile directed to me already!" Iwa rolled his eyes before turning around to make his way to the toilets. 

Oikawa observed Shou, who was talking to fans and giving out autographs. The oranget would be no doubt a crowd favourite this upcoming season, and such a shame that he'd have to fly back to Argentina in two weeks. Tooru let out a sigh, oh well, he just needs to savour his time with Iwa and Shouyou while he still could. 

He watched from the sidelines as the oranget made his way to his old teammates who were all gathered together. It seemed like the new volleyball teams of Karasuno were there too, but soon dispersed after a few minutes. Tooru briefly wondered if he and Iwa should visit Seijoh with Mattsun and Makki, and maybe have a little reunion with their kouhais Kindaichi, Kunimi and the others while he was still in Japan. 

Shouyou and Tobio was side by side now, and Oikawa saw the two exchange a look. 

_Oh? What will you do now, Tobio?_

In the past months, Shouyou had told him and Iwa about the communication problems he and Tobio had. Tooru almost called Tobio himself to tell him to _man the fuck up_ , but Iwa stopped him, saying that he should respect Shouyou and his plans for Tobio. 

Seeing them now tickled Tooru's curiosity. He wanted to know what set Kageyama off and what drove him to treat their precious Shouyou like that. So Iwa's reminder forgotten, he stood up and walked towards the crows. 

"Chibi-chan!" He made sure his voice would be loud enough for all of them to hear. He saw the sun-child gasp and smile as he turned to him, and Tooru shifted his focus to Kageyama, who looked ready to kill, but at the same time so devastated by his arrival. 

_So you still feel the same. Good. Then you can still make Shou happy._

Having seen his desired reaction, Tooru gave all his attention to the oranget who had leaped in his arms and was hugging him like there was no tomorrow. He felt warmth bloom inside him, the unique feeling that only the sunshine-epitome could bring out. He laughed freely, wrapping his arms around the oranget, oh, how he missed Shouyou. 

"Oika-san, am I dreaming?" He heard Hinata murmur. Oikawa chuckled, pulling back slightly from the hug to lightly poke Hinata's soft cheek. 

"Nope. Surprise!" 

Shouyou's eyes were suddenly filled with glee and stars, his excitement visible as he looked at the Tooru. 

_Ohmygod, he looks like a fucking puppy_. 

"You-you watched the match then? From the very start? Did you see my first point? Did you see my blocks? My jumps? Did you see my toss? You know I learned how to toss from you, Oika-san!" Shouyou rambled on, eliciting another amused chuckle from Tooru. 

"Yup. I saw them all, you were amazing." 

"The Grand King praised my plays.." Shouyou looked like he wanted to cry out of happiness, and Tooru ruffled the soft orange hair that he missed so much to show his affection. Is it possible to adopt Shouyou? Maybe Hinata-san would agree if he and Iwa asked nicely enough. 

"Shittykawa!"

Tooru winced at the sharp voice of his own boyfriend coming from behind him. Shouyou wriggled out of the setter's grasp, and ran towards Iwa. Tooru pouted cutely, turning towards the two people he loved the most. 

"Shou! Hug me againnn." Whined Tooru, Iwa only sent a death glare his whiny boyfriend's direction. 

"I told you to wait until I return, you dumbass!" 

"But I missed Shouyou so much, I wanted to see him already, and you were taking too long." 

Hajime opened his mouth to retort back and possibly throw more insults when Shouyou cut him off, "Iwa-san!" 

Seeing how Hajime's gaze softened, Tooru laughed, walking towards the two and hugging both of them at the same time. 

"Ah. I love this, our precious son, Shouyou, and his adoptive parents, reunited!" Tooru made sure he was loud enough for the people around him to hear, and he was too happy to even care about what they might say. 

Shouyou let out what sounded like a squawk from Iwa's grasp, "Son?" 

"He meant sun, Shou, you know, because of your name and your hair." 

"Nope. I said what I said. You are our son." 

-

Akaashi's eyes narrowed behind his glasses as Oikawa Tooru loudly and pompously claimed the Shouyou was _their_ son. 

_As far as I know, you only became friends last year._ Is what the bespectacled editor wanted to say, but that would be rude. Besides, his job was to calm his salt-and-pepper haired boyfriend and prevent him from ripping Shouyou out of those men's embrace.

"That's.. That's Seijoh's ace, the number 4! It seems like.." Sugawara trailed off, making all Karasuno alumni and the jackals turn towards him to hear his words properly. "He and Oikawa are in a relationship, I think." 

Atsumu and Sakusa let out relieved sighs. Bokuto on the other hand, grew angrier, "Shouyou's my and Akaashi's son! Not theirs!" 

"Koutarou-" 

"Come Keiji, let's take Hinata." Akaashi had to use all his strength to hold back his buff and athletic boyfriend from disrupting the moment those three were having (though Keiji was also a bit annoyed to be honest). 

"No, Bokuto-san, that's rude." 

"And besides, Bokuto-san." Tsukishima's sharp voice called out from behind them, gathering everyone's attention, "The idiot's coming back here." 

-

"Well, Hinata, you might want to get back to your other friends now, they look ready to kill us." Iwa-san suddenly said after Oikawa let go of them. Hinata giggled as the setter let out a scoff, "They're just jealous that Shou loves us- huh? Where's Tobio-chan?" 

The setter's words made Hinata abruptly turn towards Karasuno's direction, where Bokuto, Akaashi, Sakusa and Atsumu were also surprisingly at. Shouyou searched for the blue-eyed setter and felt dread fill him when he didn't see Tobio where he left him. 

The oranget ran back towards Karasuno with a frantic look on his face. "Yamaguchi! Suga-san, Tanaka-san! W-where's Kageyama?" 

"Hinata. He left suddenly, but wait! Why are you suddenly so close with Seijoh players?" Tanaka had a puzzled look on his face, however, it didn't deter Shouyou one bit. 

"Shou? Where's Tobio-chan?" Shouyou felt Oikawa's hand on his shoulder. Both Seijoh alumni approached the group of Shouyou's (extremely protective) friends despite being aware of the glares directed their way. 

"Oika-san.. I-I don't know, I need to talk to him! I have to apologize too. I-I need to see him, if you'll excuse me-" Everyone was startled at how the cheerful oranget panicked right in front of them with such a terrified look on his face. 

_Did I accidentally piss him off again? Is it because he's mad at Oika-san and still had their setter feud going on? I need to see him. I need to see-_

"Shouyou, you're trembling." Hinata was snapped out of his internal turmoil as a pair of warm hands cupped his cheeks. When he finally regained his focus, he was greeted by the calming presence and expression of Akaashi. 

"Breathe, Shouyou." Hinata took in a shaky breath to calm his nerves even a little bit as the pretty-faced male watched with a gentle smile, "Good. Now go to your locker room and change. While you're changing, we'll try to contact Kageyama and tell him you're looking for him, okay, Shou? Calm down, we're all here to help you." 

"O-okay.. Thank you.."

It was like everyone's hearts broke when he heard the fear that laced the sun-child's voice.

"Shouyou.. Kageyama told Ushijima-san that he'd go home. I'm sure he and Ushijima-san talked a bit after that since he followed him. Let's get you changed then you can ask Ushijima-san, okay?" Sakusa startled everyone with the gentlest voice that no one ever heard yet, Shouyou just nodded and let himself be whisked away by the masked spiker to their changing room.

"Ah wait!" Shouyou turned back to the people who were all looking worryingly at him, "Iwa-san, Oika-san.. I'll text you later, okay?"

Oikawa opened his mouth but abruptly closed it when his boyfriend elbowed his ribs, making him wince. "Go ahead, Shou. Be careful." Iwaizumi nodded and waved him off.

While changing, Hinata's mind raced on and on, he didn't exactly know what he did wrong, but something told him that it might be because of Oikawa-san, not that he blamed the brunet.

"Shouyou.." Sakusa was the only one who accompanied him to change, while the other Jackals were left to socialize with the fans still.

"I'm.. Fine, Omi-san.. Let's go see Ushijima-san?"

-

"Who the hell are you?" Oikawa heard the unsightly setter of the Jackals ask him rudely the moment Hinata was out of earshot.

"Well hello, pisshair. I'm Oikawa Tooru, the one who taught Hinata how to set back in Brazil." The brunet answered with venom in his voice, if his hunch was right (which it probably was), then the unsightly setter was also deep under Hinata's charm, and would probably be ticked off with what he said. Oikawa smirked as Miya clenched his fist as he attempted to punch him but was held back by Mr. Refreshing and Mr. Baldy of Karasuno. 

"Hey, I heard you say Shou was your child? For your information, Hinata has been my disciple since his first year, Akaashi has been looking out for him for years already too." Bokuto had this uncharacteristically serious, kinda pissed-off look on his face that spooked Atsumu (not that he'd ever admit that though).

"Your point is?" Tooru raised his brow, beside him, Iwa let out a ragged sigh, "Stop picking a fight, Crappykawa."

Keiji raised his hand to stop Bokuto from retorting back, "Bokuto-san, there's no need to argue." _Because we are Hinata's parents,_ Keiji added in his mind.

"Uh, I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty sure the tangerine has a mother back in Miyagi, who has actual experience of giving birth to the dumbass and can actually claim that she's his parent." Tsukishima butted in with a snicker, Yamaguchi shook his head on his boyfriend's childishness while Yachi giggled in response. 

"Okay, enough." Daichi silenced any upcoming arguments with his policeman voice. "First of all, why are you here, Oikawa-san? I thought you were in Argentina."

The setter let out a pompous laugh, making Iwa beside him roll his eyes, "Did you really think I'd miss Shouyou's debut game? I know firsthand just how much he struggled back in Brazil, of course I'd love to see the results of those struggle!"

"What the hell did you do to suddenly bump into Shou in Brazil anyway? That country's huge!" Growled Atsumu who was mad at the thought of the brunet taking advantage of Shouyou while he was alone in Rio.

"Shittykawa here heard him speaking Japanese after a beach volley match." Iwaizumi answered for Tooru nicely.

"And who are you?"

"Don't talk to Iwa-chan like that, you pissface!"

"Oikawa, stop. I apologize for his poor behaviour, but I guess it just mirrored yours." Iwaizumi sent a hard look to the Jackal setter, "I'm Iwaizumi Hajime, believe it or not, I'm this crappy guy's boyfriend."

"So to clear things up, Oikawa's not in a relationship, or is pursuing a relationship with Hinata?" Daichi asked straightforwardly to answer all the possible questions inside everyone's head.

"Sawamura-san! Didn't you just hear me call Shouyou our son?! Why would you even think I love Shou romantically?!" The brunet had a distraught look on his face, and Daichi only nodded.

"Good, because it was what Kageyama probably assumed." Daichi said with a sigh. The tall, blond, pesky middle blocker turned to Oikawa with a deadpan. "But I guess you knew that already, considering the look you sent Kageyama as you hugged the dumbass."

Iwaizumi groaned beside the brunet, "This is why I told you not to go without me! You're messing up Shou's plans!"

"You two knew about Hinata's feelings for Kageyama?" Atsumu said with disbelief, were Shou and these two bastards that close?

Bokuto's boyfriend answered him, "I think everyone who knew them knew. Except for those two of course."

"Then why the hell didn't you guys help the two to get together already?!" Atsumu's asked the people around him in exasperation.

"Because Shouyou has plans of his own. Even if we did push him to confess to Kageyama already back when he was in Rio, he'd probably wouldn't do it. We just respected Shouyou's plans." Iwaizumi answered before vaguely gesturing to the Jackals' setter.

"Though I guess you didn't think of that considering all the looks you sent Kageyama while cozying up with Shouyou in the middle of the game."

"Why you-"

"Miya-san stop, Shou's coming!" All of them froze. 

-

Hinata knocked softly on the Adlers' changing room, not a heartbeat later, the door swung open to reveal the smiling face of Hoshiumi. 

"In your ugly face Heiwajima, I told you Hina- Oh. Hinata, do you need anything?" Hoshiumi saw Sakusa's looming frame behind the oranget, "You too, Sakusa?" 

From the inside, the other Adlers were amused at the sudden politeness of the white-haired spiker. Ushijima, on the far side of the room, slung his bag on his shoulder and began to walk to where Hinata was. 

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave." The stoic spiker politely excused himself, strings of _'take care'_ echoed in the room. Wakatoshi noticed that Sakusa was hovering behind Hinata and gestured for them to move in a much quieter and private spot. When they found a place they deemed alright, Ushijima turned to the obviously shaken oranget. 

"Hinata Shouyou." 

"You can call me Hinata, Ushijima-san." 

"Hinata then. May I ask you a question?" 

"Yes. But I'd like to ask questions back too." Hinata looked him straight in the eye, Toshi nodded, then his eyes flitted to the black-haired spiker behind Hinata, his face impassive, but his eyes conveying concern for the little spiker he thought of as his baby brother. The oranget noticed the movement of his gaze, "It's fine if Omi-san's here." 

Ushijima nodded, "Well then, let me ask you, are you and Oikawa in a relationship?" 

Ushijima watched as Hinata Shouyou, the sunshine-embodiment, blinked at him owlishly, his face conveying pure (and quite cute) confusion before his face morphed into a horror-filled expression. 

"Huh- wha?! In a relationship?! With Oika-san? No!" The two tall spikers flinched at the sudden outburst of the oranget, "Oika-san and Iwa-san's in a relationship!" 

It was now Ushijima's turn to blink in confusion, "Iwaizumi Hajime?" The oranget nodded vigorously.

"But I didn't see him?" 

"He came in after Kageyama walked out," Sakusa informed, "And it's true, the smu- the spiky-haired guy confirmed it himself." 

"Ah." Ushjima nodded in understanding, "Well, why did you avoided Kageyama then? Before the Olympics, you two also didn't meet." The oranget flinched visibly at that, making Sakusa's protective instinct come out. 

"Maybe he was just concerned about Kageyama-san's training and didn't want to mess up his focus, besides, the tickets for the Olympics are no joke, Wakatoshi-kun." Wakatoshi was quite surprised by the sudden interjection by the usually composed Sakusa. Sakusa on the other hand realized what he'd done, took a deep breath and murmured an apology. 

"Well.. What Omi-san said is correct,but it's not the full truth, however.. I want Kageyama to be the first one to know my reason. I hope you understand, Ushijima-san." The little jackal looked up at Toshi with his eyes brimming with emotions that made his heart clench. It was like frustration, regret and hurt mixed and intertwined altogether and haunted the bright and cheery oranget. Toshi tensed, dreading the possibility that he had hurt the oranget's feelings by digging up the rocky past months that the two had. 

"I understand, I apologize if I hit a nerve." 

"It's fine Ushijima-san, I.. Must've hurt Tobio when I did that, and you being his teammate, I'm sure you must've been worried." 

"...I was." Hinata's lips curled into a sad smile, "Then..can you tell me where Kageyama is right now? Did he go back to Tokyo? Or back in Miyagi? Where is he?" The oranget looked like he was pleading now, and Wakatoshi's heart softened at the sight, _this must be one of the reasons why half the league's in love with him_ , the olive-haired spiker thought to himself. 

"He went home to Miyagi, he said he didn't want to go back to his apartment in Tokyo." Hinata's eyes brightened, even if just a bit as he profusely thanked the Adlers player before excusing himself and running off to the direction of the court. 

"Good luck. I hope you two work it out already." Toshi murmured to the retreating back of Hinata Shouyou, beside him, Kiyoomi let out a chuckle, "Tendou-san would've loved to see that. Seeing his stoic boyfriend conveying such emotions openly." 

He and Kiyoomi had formed a friendship over the years, sometimes going out for a drink or a meal, and having a chat about their lives and volleyball. 

"You on the other hand, should be more open with your _'disgusting'_ emotions." Toshi turned to his friend with a small smile, "There are a lot of people looking at Miya-san, you know." 

Sakusa scoffed at that, slightly muffled by his mask as he put his hands in the pockets of his MSBY jacket, "They can look at that idiot as much as they want to, I don't care." The jackal began walking to the direction where Hinata ran off to, turning at his friend and nodding, "See you soon, Wakatoshi. Let's have more fun the next time we meet on the opposite side of the net." He made a brief waving gesture with his hand before speed-walking to follow Hinata. 

As Kiyoomi take his steps to follow the oranget, he was silently thinking about what his friend told him, _open with my emotions?_ Flashes of a smug grin and soft yellow hair went through Omi's mind. _Yeah, not gonna happen._

-

_He's back in Miyagi. He's back home._

Hinata almost felt like fate was playing a game with him. He would finally spill out his feelings in the place where he and Kageyama started, where they grew and improved. The place that witnessed how the two idiots in love with volleyball dream for the top, to go to higher stages and it would soon witness just how they grabbed that dream and fulfilled it. 

_If only Miyagi would be so kind and grant my other biggest wish too._

Hinata had stopped over to where the very proud Coach Foster was, and found Meian and Oliver with him, it seemed like they were giving out opinions about the match they just won. 

"Oh! Hinata! Since it was your debut, and you shone the brightest in this match, we'd let you decide where we'll eat!" Foster welcomed the oranget with a smile, which immediately fell the moment he saw the distraught look on Hinata's face. 

"Shouyou-kun? What's wrong?" Oliver noticed that there was something off with the sun-child and immediately walked to where Hinata was, Meian and Foster following closely. 

"Coach, Meian-san, Oliver-san!" Hinata suddenly bowed, "I apologize! I know we're supposed to have our celebratory dinner, but I need to go back to Miyagi! My hometown.. I need to talk to someone there immediately." The oranget looked up to his teammates and Coach, his eyebrows scrunched up in worry, but flame of determination was evident in his eyes. Foster was about to say something when Shion and Adriah walked in. 

"Shou? What's wrong?" Inunaki asked worriedly. Hinata turned to the other two jackals and repeated his apologies. 

"Who's this someone?" Asked Adriah with a puzzled look on his face. Shouyou bit his lip, contemplating whether or not he'd say that he's missing his first after-match dinner with his team to chase the love of his life who belonged to the team they just defeated.

"Is it Kageyama Tobio?" Shion's blunt tone made Hinata yelp. Eyebrows were raised in surprise all over the room. A slight blush showed itself on Shouyou's squishy cheeks confirming Shion's assumption. 

"Go ahead then, Shouyou." Shion said with a sigh, clearing the path for the oranget. Hinata sent an apologetic look to his other teammates and coach before running out of the room, shouting "Thanks Shion-san!" as he did so. 

Hinata went out to the court again, the fans were thinning out. People were taking pictures with Jackasuke and Adloo, and asking for autographs from the players who were still on-court. He soon saw familiar faces of his friends. He squinted his eyes as he caught a glimpse of Atsumu and Oikawa talking, but the two stopped the moment they saw him. 

Shouyou saw the worried looks on his friends' faces, and despite the situation he was in, he was touched by the concern his friends had for him. 

"Well, Shou?" Oikawa asked in a worried tone, "Where's Tobio?" 

"Back in Miyagi." Shouyou breathed out, "Atsumu-san, I already explained to the others but I won't be joining dinner, I'm going back home to Miyagi." He saw the setter pout but nodded anyway. He then turned to his former Karasuno teammates. "I'll tell you if I can make it for the meet-up in Karasuno tonight, or tomorrow! I'm sorry, I need to leave now. I'll take a bus back home since I need to see Tobio as soon as I can. See you!" Hinata bowed politely to the people he loved the most before turning on his heel to march towards the exit when a hand held him back. 

"Hold on, Shou." Oikawa was the one who stopped him. 

"We can drive you to Miyagi, Shouyou-kun." Akaashi's voice called him out, Bokuto nodded beside him. Shouyou shook his head immediately, "No, Bokuto-san! You need to join the team dinner!" 

"I've been into that dinner a lots of times already, I won't be missed. Let us drive you." Bokuto said with a gentle voice, looking at the sun-child with a smile. 

Oikawa cleared his throat, "Excuse me, but me and Iwa-chan will drive Shouyou to Miyagi. We live there anyway, and you need to go home to Tokyo, don't you? And Mr. Deadly straights there needs to go to his team's dinner." The setter motioned to the now frowning Bokuto, Akaashi, for the first time, lost his cool exterior and openly frowned at Oikawa (who didn't give a damn). 

"Let Shouyou-kun decide." Akaashi said darkly and looked at the oranget. Shouyou tensed at the sudden attention, "Uh.. I.." 

Iwaizumi glanced at Shouyou, "Shou, we're going home to Miyagi anyway, and I know where Kageyama's house is, we can drive you straight there." 

Akaashi opened his mouth to protest but when the oranget suddenly spoke, "I'm sorry, Akaashi-san, Bokuto-san! Oika-san's right, they live in Miyagi. I wouldn't want Bokuto-san to miss the dinner anyway! See you soon!" Akaashi took a few seconds before he nodded, "Good luck, Shouyou." 

"Thank you!" Iwaizumi and Oikawa led the sun-child to the exit. Hinata was too preoccupied to notice that the brunet turned his head back and sent a smirk to the direction of both Fukurodani alumni and Miya Atsumu, who all looked ready to pounce on Oikawa in a heartbeat. 

-

In the car, Shouyou kept fidgeting while looking at the familiar scenery fo Sendai. Iwaizumi was driving with Oikawa seated beside him. The two Seijoh alumni kept glancing at the nervous oranget in the rear view mirror. The car was silent for a few minutes now since Shouyou couldn't focus on talking. 

Minutes seemed to pass by excruciatingly slow for Oikawa. 

Fifteen minutes into silence until he couldn't bear it anymore. 

"Shou-chan. I'm sorry." Tooru's voice was soft, but audible inside the small space of the car. Shouyou turned to the setter, "It's not your fault, Oika-san." 

"Actually, Shou, it is Shittykawa's fault. I specifically told him not to pompously announce his presence without me around since Kageyama was sure to jump into conclusions." Iwaizumi let out a ragged sigh, making his boyfriend huff. 

"I wanted to confirm something, okay?!" 

"What did you want to confirm, Oika-san?" 

"A hunch. I won't elaborate further, Shou. Since when you see Tobio, you'll know anyway." 

"Huh?" Shouyou blinked in confusion. 

"It's better if you'd hear the words from him first Shou." Oikawa leaned into his seat, allowing his body to relax even just a little. 

The setter caught the confuse gaze of the sun-child in the rear view mirror. "Ne, Shou-chan, how do you think Tobio would react when you confess to him?" 

A blush crept into Hinata's cheeks, making both players coo inwardly (because it was hardly the time to fawn over the little tangerine's cuteness), "I.. Uh.. I don't really know.. There's a big possibility he'd reject me, I mean, I'm _just_ Hinata Shouyou, but I'm living for the little hope that he might give us a chance to work out, you know?" The oranget rambled, fiddling with his fingers without meeting the gazes of the two in front of him. 

Speaking of the two, they were shell-shocked at what they heard come out of the Shouyou's mouth. Iwaizumi was forced to pull over a bit lest they suddenly run into an accident. The oranget, once again only blinked owlishly and sputtered a few unintelligible words as the car come into a stop. 

"Is something wrong..?" 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi turned to Hinata with both had dead serious on their faces that kinda freaked out Shouyou. 

"Shou-chan." Hinata's back straightened at the tone that Oikawa used. It was like being commanded by a king, and Shouyou had no choice but to obey. Iwaizumi only looked at him, letting Oikawa do all the talking but was ready to give Shou a piece of his mind, like a knight ready to protect his king. It sent shivers down Hinata's spine. 

"Y-yes?" 

"Did you just seriously say you're _just Hinata Shouyou_?" The Grand King raised a perfectly arched brow.

Shouyou could feel cold sweat form on his back, his heart was pounding away with the looks the two were giving him. Hinata could only nod in response to the setter's question. 

" _Just_ Hinata Shouyou?" 

Hinata nods again. 

He watched as Oikawa breathed deeply through his nose before saying, "Do you think you're lesser than Kageyama?" 

Hinata gulped, his palms felt clammy and icky and he hated it. Hinata couldn't bear the intensity of the stares the two were giving him so he averted his eyes. "Yeah..? I mean, I used to understand that Tobio was a star. Even back in high school, he already could do everything, he was great at everything! He _whooshed_! _Bwam_! And everything! And I was just Hinata Shouyou, someone who didn't even get invited into an excusive first-year training camp because, " Shouyou swallowed a lump that formed in his throat, "Because the coach didn't even see my worth without Kageyama. While Tobio himself got invited in All-Japan! Of course I felt incomparably small next to him." 

Hinata met the gazes of the two again, his eyes holding scorching flame within them, "That was why I did all that. Why I went through that excruciating process of ripping away my own wings and everything I had accomplished so far, just to relearn and master everything so that I can finally smile at Tobio and meet him at the top." 

Flashbacks of his and Tobio's handshake after the game went through Hinata's mind. The two were undeniably tired, playing such an intense match like that, however they were more fired up than ever, they both waited for that moment for years now, _"You're here."_ Tobio's unwavering gaze met his, _"I'm here."_ Hinata would never be able to fully explain the emotions that swallowed him at that moment, they were so many that it drowned him. Glee, delight, pride, euphoria, and all others mashed up inside and made a mess of him. It was indescribable, deliciously suffocating, addictive, _perfect_. 

"I already did it today. I stood on equal grounds with him, but Tobio had been into even higher stages. He's a freaking Olympiad! He brought glory to the country! Of course other greater people than me would look at him and try to have him and I wouldn't blame him if he wanted them instead of me. " Shouyou was a little breathless when he finished, his shoulders drooping as he finally said out loud one of the biggest thought that haunted him to the two people he (unknowingly) brought together. 

Iwaizumi cursed under his breath as Oikawa frowned at the oranget's words. 

_Are they realizing just how true my words are? Would they discourage me from confessing to protect my feelings? Well, I would still do anyway._ Were the thoughts inside Hinata's mind as Oikawa took a few moments to fully take in Shouyou's words. 

"Shouyou, listen to me." Hinata poured all his focus on the setter's words, "Let me ask you a question, what kind of setter am I?" 

Iwaizumi turned to his boyfriend, he was about to reprimand Oikawa and tell him that it wasn't the time to fatten up his ego, but upon seeing the look on Tooru's face, he knew that that wasn't what the setter wanted at all. He held his words back, Hajime knew it wasn't needed and Oikawa would work his magic and finally knock some sense into the sun-child they both loved. 

"You're great! One of the greatest even! You study your opponents and spikers and use their weaknesses and strengths either against them or to support them. It's the best, like the ultimate setter, you're a type of setter that anyone would want in their team!" Hinata declared with all adoration and certainty in his voice. Hajime smiled, every words that left Hinata's mouth were the truth, and he was hella proud of his boyfriend, despite the harsh exterior he often puts up. 

"Exactly." the brunet didn't even bat an eye or took a few moments to bask in Shouyou's compliments, that was how serious he was, "So would you trust my words as someone who had uncovered the weaknesses and strengths of Tobio?" 

Hinata nodded in a heartbeat, he would believe the setter's words like they were set in stone, he was _Oikawa Tooru_ after all. 

"Then hear me out, as Kageyama's senpai who had watched his growth since his first year in junior high, up until he became the Olympiad that he is right now." Tooru inhaled sharply, "Kageyama is undoubtedly a genius, he was always been blessed with natural talent that was honed in an early age. He had the passion that fueled him too, it boosted him up but at the same time it had led him to crash with no one to help him because he was going too fast for anyone to be able to keep up with him. " Tooru recalled how Tobio always had this burning passion for volleyball, and the frighteningly skills that came with him like it was his second nature. How the blue-eyed setter could do anything, and evolve so quickly that it toppled over his years of hardwork so quickly. He recalled just how his Tobio's hunger for victory led to his teammates leaving him. The brunet could only imagine just how much damage that must've brought. 

"His lost on his third year was something that left such a huge crater and decimated almost all of Tobio when it came upon him. How could it not? What would hurt a setter more than the knowledge of losing not because the opponent was too strong but because your own teammates, your _own comrades_ left you on the battlefield?" Just imagining it made Oikawa want to puke, his hand trembled at the thought, then a warm hand embraced his, bringing him back and giving him strength. He looked at Hajime and the love of his life just gave him an encouraging smile. 

Tooru could feel pinpricks of tears already, but he held it back because he was not ruining his great image in Shouyou's mind. He cleared his throat before continuing, "Then you came, I don't know the exact words that you told him, but you were fast enough to keep up with his passion, and before I found it quite ironic that one of the most inexperienced and amateur player I've ever seen back then was the one who grounded the genius Kageyama Tobio. The fledgling little flash of orange who couldn't even receive without using his face was the only one who could keep up with Tobio's stride. Then in our matches, I saw just how much potential to become a monster you had, I knew then, that the two of you would be forever intertwined, since you only have each other to pull another up, with the way both of you are the only people in these world who could perfectly go side by side with each other. "

Oikawa ran a hand through his hair, his voice slightly trembling, "The point is, Shouyou. Kageyama is the way he is now because of you. Without you on his side back then, the fire that was dangerously burning inside him would've burned everyone who got too close to him, rendering him all alone. He would never be chosen in the national team if he himself would just burn and throw off his own teammates." Tooru pointed at Shou, the tip of his finger touching Hinata's clothed chest. 

"You lighted him up but at the same time, taught him how to control the flame enough that it would only warm people around him, instead of burning everything up. You, the sun, lighted his whole world when he had a tunnel vision because his flame only lighted up one spot. You saved him Shouyou. " Hinata's eyes widened at the setter's words. The words invigorated him, made his heart pound away in his chest and echo in his ears. 

"But of course, Tobio saved you too. He gave you a way to fight and taste victory despite of your shortcomings. When you finally had the taste of victory, your hunger only grew, until it pushed you to hunt and look for more. It pushed you to the nationals, pushed you to place third in the whole goddamned country, and pushed you to go the other side of the world to find yourself. I'm not saying that all the things the two of you achieved are solely because of the other, I'm just saying that you two already left marks on each other's lives and that you two wouldn't be the same without each other."

"For all the things that happened, I'm looking forward to just how far the two of you would go side by side." Oikawa sighed deeply, making Iwa place his hand on his back comfortingly, "So don't say you're _just_ Hinata Shouyou, because you're _the Hinata Shouyou,_ you're his ultimate rival, greatest teammate and so much more." 

Tears formed in Hinata's eyes without him noticing, the words pierced through his heart and soul and resonated loudly within him. He never ever would have thought that one of the people he looked up to the most would say such words to him. The words seemed too good to be true but he hoped from the bottom of his heart and from the deepest ember of his burning soul that they were. He wished that they truly held the truth that he had been longing for.

_Even if Tobio doesn't love me back, I really hoped that I made and left a mark on his life, that would be enough, knowing that he'd never forget me. Even if he doesn't love me back._

Such intense words were thrown inside the car and the mood thickened that it was almost suffocating for the three of them. The three of them were carrying such heavy emotions (even Iwa despite his silence) and didn't know what to say after that. The silence broke when Hinata began to sniffle and sob lightly.

"Holy- That's a good cry, right?" Iwa looked at the oranget with worry in his eyes, "You know, because if it's not, I'll smack Tooru to the moon." Shouyou was still sniffling and wiping his free falling tears with his hands, nodding at the man's question. Oikawa pulled a handkerchief and handed it to the sniffling boy (who sounded so goddamn cute what the hell) which the boy gratefully accepted.

Tooru's face was painted with a soft smile, "Can't have you looking like a mess when you finally tell him how you feel, Shou." Iwa started the car once more, it was 5 o'clock and they'd probably make it back home in fifteen minutes, and Hinata and Tobio would meet before sunset (he hoped).

The silence that took over the car was often broken by slight sniffles, but it was comfortable, moments later Shouyou mumbled, "Thank you, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san, you two being here with me means a lot, especially your words, Oikawa-san."

"We'll always be there for you, Shou. You are one of the reasons why we're together, Shou, and we already kinda agreed to sort of adopt you." Iwa said with a laugh, 

"Eh?"

"That's true Chibi-chan! Now, focus on getting yourself together, we'll take you to Tobio's house."

Shouyou looked out the window and was greeted by the familiar scenery of home. The towering mountains and the swaying trees dyed soft orange by the near-setting sun. Crows were flying majestically on the skies, if Hinata focused enough, he felt like he'd be taken back to when they were in high school, back with Tobio, Tsukki, Yamaguchi, Yachi and the others. Maybe he'd see their younger selves again, filled with immaturity and determination, tired from volleyball practice, and then they'd buy meat buns and eat them while laughing and unknowingly having the best time of their lives.

Maybe he'd be taken back to the silent walk home with Tobio, with him holding his bike with one hand and eating meat buns with the other. With the stars lighting their way as a comfortable silence encompassed them. With him stealing glances at the tall setter beside him (and the setter stealing those glances back without him knowing), content and comfortable with each other's presence.

"Shou.. We're here." The brunet's voice pulled him out of his nostalgic reverie. Glancing outside, he saw the setter's old house, dark without any lights turned on. Is Tobio here?

The three stepped out of the car, Hinata ran to the gates and tried to ring the doorbell, finding out that it didn't work anymore, he began knocking on the gate while calling out, "Kageyama! Kageyama! It's me, Hinata! Let's talk!"

No one answered even after three repeats of his call. He cursed at himself and his luck when he found out earlier that his own phone died out on him, and Tobio's phone was unreachable, probably turned off like his.

"Oh? Is that you, Hinata?" An old woman that lived beside Tobio's called out to the oranget, making the three males turn to her. "You're looking for Tobio? I saw him earlier, but I think he didn't have his keys for the house. I even asked him to stay over my place for the night, he refused." The old lady smiled at Shouyou. Back in high school, he used to have regular sleepovers in Tobio's house that the old woman already knew his striking orange hair. "He left, but I have a hunch that's he's still in Miyagi. You've grown Hinata-kun, both you and Tobio-chan." Hinata smiled and thanked the lady.

"Well, Shou? Do you have any idea about where he could be?" Iwa asked. An idea popped in Shouyou's head and he nodded, "Yes! I'd tell you the directions on the way. I'm sorry to burden you, Iwa-san, Oika-san!"

The spiky-haired male ruffled his unruly orange hair, "It's no problem, let's go now."

-

Hinata peered inside Sakanoshita store, and found no one there. Shouyou cursed inside his head. "Iwa-san, can you drive me to my house? Then I'd take my bike and look for him on my own."

"Shouyou I told you we'd take you anywhere, we don't mind-" Iwa tried to protest but Hinata shook his head, "No, Iwa-san, let me do this on my own. Please, trust me.."

Oikawa put a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, "Okay, Shou. Show the way."

-

Hinata took out his bike, his mother was looking at him worryingly. "Shouyou, what's going on?" the woman asked his son who was supposed to be in a team dinner or something right now. Her son just looked at her and smiled, "I'm gonna look for Tobio. Wish me luck!"

The woman wasn't clueless about her son's feelings for his friend since high school, so she just smiled and hugged his all-grown-up son tightly, "Good luck, my little sun." 

Shouyou glanced back to the two males who helped him a lot. "Iwa-san, Oika-san, I'll tell you how it turned out tomorrow!" 

Tooru watched in amazement as the oranget boarded his bike, which was apparently kept clean by his little sister, and pedalled away to God knows where. 

"Excuse me? Are you two perhaps The Grand King and Seijoh's ace? Would you like to have tea inside? And no, Shouyou's not up for adoption, though you're free to shower him with love all you want." 

Tooru blinked at the shorter, black-haired woman who looked at them with amusement in her eyes. Seeing his reaction, she laughed. "I've had someone ask if they could adopt Shouyou before, a pretty-faced black haired male and a salt and pepper haired male asked me years ago. You had the same look as they did." The woman walked inside their quaint house, "Come now you two, I'll prepare tea." 

-

Hinata could hear his own pants as he pedalled on his bike, he had already crossed out the places that Tobio wouldn't be in, like Karasuno's gym since the setter wouldn't have any keys, and he'd be trespassing. He went to the place where the team used to eat after every match, he wasn't there. He biked on the streets near Tobio's house, he wasn't there. 

He had biked all over half the town already and he still hasn't found him. The skies were bled with purple and was dark already, so he took a moment and stopped in a familiar place. 

It was in front of the electronics shop where he first saw the Little Giant on TV, Hinata smiled fondly at the memory. Upon seeing the place, with him biking like he did before when he was young, it was kind of hard to wrap his head around what happened earlier that day. He had been too preoccupied by finding Tobio that he forgot that he was a part of the team that defeated the top team in the V. League. He contributed in the win, and he already got what he wanted (and realized that there was still room for growth). It seemed like it wasn't too long ago that he abruptly stopped in front of that electronic shop and witnessed such a majestic view of a crow towering over the others. Then three years later, he competed in his very first tournament where he met Tobio-

_Wait. The tournament. The stadium. I haven't checked the stadium yet!_

Shouyou almost stumbled as he hurried and began pedalling once more, panting at how fast he was going but he didn't care. 

He wanted to see Tobio so bad. 

When the stadium was in sight he accelerated once more, secured his bike in a solid two minutes and began walking around, searching for a dark-haired male. 

Then he saw him. On the stairs where he remembered that the younger Shouyou declared that he'd beat Kageyama Tobio, the King of the Court. Tobio was hunched over and seated, forehead against his knees with his bag beside him, looking unaware of his surroundings. 

_There you are._

-

Tobio cursed at himself, for being an idiot who walked out so abruptly that he forgot that he had no keys to his old home, now he had to spend the night in an inn or something. He felt the cold November wind blow against his skin. He hated it. He hated the cold that he felt in his every waking moment. The skies were dark now, but with no stars in sight. He smiled bitterly at how the sun had already set, both literally and figuratively. 

Tobio hated it. He hated how Oikawa could bring out the light in Hinata's eyes that way, by just announcing his kingly presence. He hated how Oikawa hugged Shouyou so tightly when he wanted to be the first one to do that. He hated it. 

But he can never hate Shouyou's smile. 

He loved Shouyou so much. Ever since high school. Ever since he saw the flames in his eyes. He loved him to the stars and back and can never deny him his happiness. If he'd be his happiest with Oikawa then Tobio would just have to live with it. 

_Maybe a day would come when it wouldn't hurt as much. Maybe if I keep silent, the day would come when I wouldn't mind it that much. I can't tell him this anyway. I can't. He's supposed to be happy._

Kageyama's jaw clenched as he kept his tears from falling, _yeah, someday I'll be fine._

_Surely, you know that lying to yourself is a foolish thing to do._

His grandfather's voice echoed in his mind. A tear fell and he cursed, tucking in his legs and placing his head against his knees, he silently wept alone. 

Hinata changed him, and his life. Tobio knew he owed Shouyou a lot, and he wouldn't want to ruin his happiness and be selfish.

_It's better for me to be this way than seeing Shouyou sad._

Tobio hated losing since his losses always haunted him, but now, he'd gladly lose Shouyou if it meant that the he'd still smile his beautiful smile. He'd break his own heart if it meant Shouyou's would remain unharmed. 

Tobio uncurled and stood up without noticing the oranget that was approaching him. 

"Tobio!" 

Tobio stilled, his eyes widened as his hand moved quickly to wipe away any tears out of sight. He didn't look up and instead continued to look at the concrete stairs. 

"Kageyama.." Hinata's soft, breathy voice sent shivers up his spine. Tobio's hands clenched as he refused to look at Shouyou. He already decided to let him go, and he'd go through that despite the way his heart clench painfully, or how his hands itched to hug and claim the sun itself. He'd do it even if it was slowly killing him. 

"Tobio look at me." Hinata could feel his voice waver as the setter refused to acknowledge his presence. He took a step closer and the setter took a step back. "Kageyama- Tobio, please." 

Tobio gritted his teeth, despite the tone Hinata used, he refused to even glance at the oranget. _Please, please. Shouyou I already decided to let you go, please if you're here to apologize, then you don't have to. As long as you're happy I'm fine, so plea-_

Tobio's train of thought was cut off as he heard Hinata sob. The setter's hand trembled at the sound. It was something he prayed he'd never hear again, ever since he first heard it when Hinata fell and couldn't get back up back in first year. 

_What?_

Tobio couldn't stop how his head moved on its own, his eyes met Hinata's, the honey-chocolate eyes that he loved were watery, cheeks stained with tears as they fall down freely. 

_Why?_

"You were the one who said goodbye, yet why are the one with tears running down your cheeks?" Tobio heard his voice, eyes widening as he realized what he said. 

"No- Shouyou I don't mean-" 

"I never said goodbye. How could I ever say goodbye?" The oranget's cried out. Tobio shook his head, "No, Hinata, you don't need to worry about me. Just be happy, okay?" 

"How the hell do you expect me to be happy when you're acting like that?! How the hell am I going to be fine when the person I love won't even look at me properly?!" Hinata gripped his shirt, glaring at him despite the tears in his eyes.

"Listen to me, Tobio. _I love you_. I've been in love with you since years ago! I'm fine with you not accepting my feelings, but at least give me a chance to say how I feel for you." Tobio didn't even notice that the grip on his shirt loosened. Hinata was still crying as his mind went haywire, still trying to comprehend the words that escaped Shouyou's lips. 

"I love you so much, Tobio. Ever since I witnessed the intensity in your eyes when you gave me that _'setters are the coolest'_ speech, I've been falling in love with you again and again with every toss you sent me. I loved you more when I got to know the Kageyama Tobio that no one else knew, the one you closed off, I fell in love with your greatest sides and worst sides," Hinata chuckled lightly before continuing, looking at the shell shocked setter with his eyes the held the sun itself in them, "I love the way you mumble when you sleep, and how you think that milk is the greatest drink ever discovered. I love the way your aura change like the calm before the storm whenever you focus on volleyball, how you can memorize every signals there are in volleyball but can't even memorize Kanji. I even love the way you call me dumbass, if that even make sense. " Hinata took his hand gingerly, intertwining their fingers as he continued, "I love everything about you, but I also loved volleyball and myself, I first had to find myself, and prove to the world that I'm worthy on my own, I also had to prove to myself that I can stand on the same stage as you do. So I did all that, promising myself that I'd tell you how I feel when I finally get to where you are." 

Hinata breathed deeply, "I'm crying because I'm finally here and you won't even look at me," Hinata let his hand go, "I never said goodbye, Tobio, and I'm sorry if I made you feel like I did.. Just so you know, you don't need to return my feelings, however, I couldn't just stay silent about it." Shouyou leaned to meet his gaze, "Do I have a chance, Tobio?" 

Kageyama swallowed a lump that formed in his throat, "Aren't you with Oikawa-san?" He flinched as he heard his raspy voice. The oranget blinked up at him, "Eh? Oika-san? He's in a relationship with Iwaizumi-san." 

_What._

"What are you saying, dumbass? You freaking leaped into his arms earlier! And Iwaizumi-san wasn't there at all!" 

"Well, if you didn't walk out so suddenly, then you would've seen Iwa-san walk in!" 

"Oh." Tobio blinked several times. 

"Are they really together?" Tobio asked, hope lingering in his voice. 

"Yeah, Tobio, the three of us even played beach volley before I came back to Japan." The oranget answered with a small smile. 

"Why didn't you want to meet back in Rio then?" At that, the setter saw Shouyou hesitate a bit, he raised a brow. 

"Kageyama can we sit? I kinda biked my way here." They sat side-by-side, knees touching as the sky darkened further, allowing the little stars to twinkle. Shouyou braced himself before explaining his side of the story. 

"Well, you know how hard it is on the sands, right?" Shouyou started with a short laugh, he had already wiped his tears away so his cheeks had tear stains but he didn't mind, Tobio was with him after all. 

The setter nodded, "I know, but it's you, so I knew you could do it." Shouyou's lips curled into a brief smile at that. 

"Months passed in a blink for me there, but at the same time everyday felt excruciatingly slow. I failed and failed and failed all over again. I was homesick, I missed you and the others and was frustrated even though I kept telling myself to be patient." Tobio sucked in a breath, he knew that Hinata must've had it hard, but hearing the cheery oranget admit it himself hit differently, and the setter had to hold himself back from hugging the living lights out of Hinata. 

"The frustration built up inside me, and I couldn't really bother anyone there. Pedro was a student, coach was pretty busy too. You were my saving grace, Tobio, talking to you brought me back to our days in the gym, where we would feel our muscles burn as you endlessly tossed for me and I endlessly spiked for you. You made me happy, " Hinata glanced at the blushing setter beside him, "I could still manage it, since I always forgot my frustrations when talking to you. Then you told me you're set for the Olympics, Tobio, please believe me when I say that I was truly happy and proud of you." The setter nodded, he knew that. 

"But then I remembered my frustrations, then those frustrations multiplied because my mind stupidly reminded me that you can succeed and go further even without me. While I felt my feet slowly sinking in the sand, you flew higher and higher. I felt self-pity, Tobio, and it was a feeling I hated most of all. " Hinata's lips morphed into a grimace, "Every time I talked to you, I felt self-pity grew, so to save myself, I poured everything into my practices all day, then slept through the night. I didn't have time to contact anyone that much, and to be honest, I didn't want to. I knew I was hurting you, and I want to say sorry, for putting you through that. " Hinata turned to Tobio, his head giving a slight bow, "I'm sorry, though you don't need to forgive me right away." 

Tobio cupped Hinata's cheeks hesitantly, his hand felt cold and against the oranget's warm cheeks, he slowly raised Shouyou's head from the bow and made him look straight into his eyes. 

Hinata marveled at the deep blue of Tobio's eyes. He decided there and then, that the Tobio's blue was the only blue he would ever want. 

"I want to kiss you, may I?" Tobio whispered, staring at the warm chocolate-honey eyes of Shouyou. The warm cheeks he was holding grew even warmer as a blush painted them. Shouyou turned into a sputtering mess at the setter's words. 

"Shouyou, calm down." _Yeah, like you're not freaking out inside, King._ A snarky voice that sounded like Tsukishima's echoed inside Tobio's head. He ignored it and focused on the sun of his life. "I love you, too. And I want to kiss you, may I?" 

Hinata nodded, a little breathless as Tobio slowly leaned in. The setter's slightly cold lips met Hinata's warm ones, but the oranget didn't mind the slight chill at all. Both players' bodies reacted and relaxed as the two profess their love through the kiss. Tobio swore that he could taste honey on Hinata's lips, or was it just how Hinata tasted? 

It was both of them's first kiss, and it was slightly sloppy but they didn't mind. How could they? They just got what they longed for and wanted for _five fucking years._

The two were breathless as they parted, their cheeks flushed as their foreheads touched. "I've been in love with you since I first saw you fly. I've been in love with you all these years, and I know I'll still be in love with you until the end of my days." Hinata's eyes watered once more as the setter continued, "You silly dumbass, I would've understood, if you told me back then how you felt, but I won't linger in the _would've_ s and _could've_ s. I want to focus on the now. I want to give you all the love I've held back for five years, Shou." 

"I'm sorry for being an idiot and jumping into conclusions. I'm sorry for almost not giving you the chance to say what you wanted to say." Tobio mumbled with a slight pout, "Let me make it up to you, let us make up with each other. Will you give me the chance, Shouyou?" Tobio didn't know how the words flown so smoothly when inside he was a mess. 

Hinata inhaled sharply as Tobio's gaze softened, he was crying, he was sure of it, and he hoped he didn't look too terrible. His heart was pounding away and he could hear his heartbeats loud and clear, however, Tobio's voice rang clearly in his head _, "Will you be mine, Hinata Shouyou?"_

The setter teared up too, Hinata and volleyball were the only ones that could bring out such emotions out of him so easily. He felt his heart skip a few beats as the oranget nodded, looking ethereal despite the tears flowing down his cheeks, "Of course, I was always yours, Tobio. I love you, I love you so much.." 

The stars and the moon witnessed as the two lovers hugged, the setter kissed Hinata's temple as the oranget wrapped his arms around him. He couldn't be happier, and at that moment, he heard his granpa's words in his mind. 

_"If you get really good, someone even better will come and find you."_

Maybe he spent the last five years being so good and patient, that he was given the chance to be found by the brightest, and greatest person he knew. 

-

The two took a bus back to Hinata's house, and left his bike secured in parking lot with locks and chains. The two walked hand-in-hand, chatting about the match they just had. Both their bodies was rid of the adrenaline rush, and the repercussions of playing four sets of intense volleyball showed. When the two arrived at the Hinata household, they didn't even notice the black car still parked, and just bursted into the house. 

"We're back!" Hinata called out to his mom, wondering if his sister was back from Sendai arena. His fingers were intertwined with Tobio's and he didn't plan on letting go anytime soon. Perhaps it was because of his exhaustion, or because Tobio's presence kept his attention divided, but the oranget failed to notice the two extra pair of shoes on their doorway. 

"Oh! Shou-chan, Tobio-chan! So good to know the two of you worked it out!" 

The two froze (especially Tobio) upon hearing Oikawa Tooru's voice call out from the living room. The brunet ushered the two blushing lovebirds to the living room where Iwa and Shouyou's mom were looking at them with smiles on their faces. 

"Kageyama-kun, nice to see you again." Hinata's mom said with a slight smirk as she took in the intertwined hands of the two. "There's dinner in the kitchen, I'm sure you two are exhausted, go help yourselves." Hinata and Tobio nodded, bowing politely before ravaging the food prepared just for them. 

"We'll just question them tomorrow, Tooru. Let them be." Iwa told his boyfriend with a genuine smile on his face (that brightened up his face and made him like a hundred times more attractive in Oikawa's eyes)

The three continued their chat about Baby Shouyou's adventure while looking at the baby and toddler album of Shouyou. 

-

Sugawara was worrying his mind out as eight o'clock passed and there was no sign of Hinata or Tobio. 

He was pacing around the gym with Daichi and Asahi looking at him with worried expressions. 

"Sugawara, sit down. Hinata said he'd make it, right?" Ukai said with a sigh, the new volleyball club members looked at their senpais with confusion in their eyes. The whole crew was there already except for Hinata and Kageyama (and Noya since he was currently having adventures in Italy). 

Sugawara yelped as he heard the familiar laugh of Hinata Shouyou, followed by a _'Hinata, you dumbass!'_. The crows looked at each other, before bursting into fits of laughter as the two volleyball idiots finakky entered the gym. 

"Sorry we're late! Oikawa-san took too long in the shower." Hinata explained nonchalantly, Tobio nodded in confirmation. 

"So you two finally confessed to each other?" Tsukki said what everyone was thinking of out loud. The two blushed, making Yachi coo at their ' _cuteness_ '. 

"Well, it was about time, no? It only took them five years." Tanaka said with a laugh and others follow, making the two fidget and blush further. 

"Alright, enough, go stretch all of you. Give your kouhais all the secrets to success so that they can step on the national stage just like you guys did." Ukai said with a smile as he clapped his hand to gather everyone's attention, Takeda-sensei was smiling beside him too. 

After stretching, the crows, both old and new lined up and faced each other as, _"We look forward to playing with you!"_ echoed inside the whole gym. 

-

"Oi, Kenma, am I seeing what I'm seeing?" Kuroo rubbed his eyes in case he was hallucinating. 

He wasn't. 

Kenma cuddled into his side, the black-haired cat wrapped his arm around his boyfriend who was holding his tablet which shown a picture of the crows after their practice with their kouhais. 

With Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio smiling at the camera, holding each other's hands and having the happiest expression on their faces. 

"I'll call Shou later." Kenma said with a smile as he admired the bright-as-the-sun smile on his best friend's face. Kuroo hummed and kissed his hair, "Yeah, let's." 

-

"Keiji! KEIJI! Hinata posted a picture of Karasuno, look!" Bokuto called over his boyfriend who was cooking dinner in his kitchen, clad in his shirt that was slightly larger than his frame.

"Hmm? Let me see." Akaashi walked over to the other owl, eyes brightening as he saw the smile on their (adoptive) son's face. Then Akaashi's gaze moved to the entwined hands of Tobio and Hinata. 

"Kou, look. It seems like it all worked out." Keiji pointed out what he saw, Bokuto's eyes widened as a grin spread on his face. 

"THEY'RE TOGETHER NOW! Finally!" 

The setter smiled as he looked at Hinata's smiling face, "Yes, finally." 

-

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were under the sheets. 

The brunet had his head laid on Iwa's chest as he hummed a happy tune, Hajime was playing with his hair. 

"They looked so happy, didn't they?" Iwa had his lips curled into a smile, Oikawa only chuckled, "Did we look like that back then?" 

"Possibly." 

"I love you, Iwa-chan." 

"I love you, too, Tooru." 

-

"Kageyama! Tobiooo!" Hinata called out to his boyfriend. The two were eating meat buns as they looked over the scenery of Miyagi which was bathed with a soft orange. Crows could be seen in the sky as a breeze blew, the two were seated on the soft grass. 

"What?" 

"I don't think I'll be able to say goodbye to you _ever_." Hinata bit on his meat bun. The setter huffed, but his gaze was soft as he looked at his boyfriend. 

"I don't intend to ever say goodbye either. You're stuck with me for life." 

_And for life together they stayed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That's that.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Thanks for giving this story a chance. I can't explain how I feel rn, crying at 3am while madly typing on my phone, but I hope you enjoyed the ending!
> 
> This was supposed to be a three-chapter story with abt 13-14k words but it turned out to be 60k+ words and I still haven't written the bonus chapter. The characters really had a lot to say. 
> 
> AND YES THERE WILL BE A BONUS CHAPTER. Posted possibly next week. 
> 
> This is unedited still (especially this one I finished it at 3am), but the story has a beta now and shout out to H, since she's awesome.
> 
> Well, I'll be seeing you guys soon.
> 
> Kazu.


	13. Bonus Chapter I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the slightly longer wait! This chapter is shorter than usual since I've been feeling under the weather lately, but I do hope you still enjoy! Thanks always for your warm comments!

Bokuto hopped his way to the gym the team rented for a week, humming a merry tune as he maneuvered his way to the changing room of the Jackals. 

When he got there, Meian, Adriah, Oliver, and Shion were already there, changing. Sakusa was probably warming up already, since he was always earlier than the others. Atsumu was nowhere in sight though. 

"Hey hey hey!" Bokuto beamed at his teammates who gave him waves and amused looks in return. The owl entered the room with a skip in his steps that made Inunaki's brow raise. 

"Good morning, Bokkun." Shion said, as he pulled his shirt down, finishing his changing. "You seem to be in a good mood." The libero said with his brow raised questioningly. The spiker only let out a laugh, shedding his casual clothes and changing into his usual practice clothes. The cheery spiker could feel the curious gazes of his teammates boring on his back and he did his best to change into his volleyball shoes without paying any mind to the stares given to him. 

He couldn't do that for so long though, lest he incur Shion's wrath. 

So before he went out of the room and into the court, he told his expectant teammates, 

"Shouyou's together with Kageyama now!" Then skipped his way out to the court to stretch. Leaving his teammates gaping. 

-

Shion wanted to cheer in delight. He should, after all, he went along Atsumu's stupid-sounding plan for the sake of their resident sunshine, who turned out to be pining over the opposing team's genius setter, then the genius setter turned out to be also pining for the baby of the team. Inunaki wanted Shouyou to be happy, and would do possibly anything just for the sunshine-embodiment to keep smiling his knee-weakening smile, giggling his everything-nice-filled giggles, and just exude the aura as warm as the morning sun. 

And Shouyou would continue to do that, maybe even more than usual since the oranget would be undoubtedly happier now that he found out that his love was requited. Inunaki should be over the clouds and rainbows right now. 

Except that he _wasn't._

Well, he was glad, however realization came that he didn't really get the chance to ~~interrogate~~ _talk nicely_ with Kageyama about his intentions with Shouyou. Hell, Shion knew Kageyama as a prickly, kinda boring guy, a total opposite of Shouyou! 

He should've really thought things through before going along Atsumu's plan (which failed now that Shion remembered). 

"Huh? What?" Meian and Oliver murmured beside him, looking lost at Bokuto's words. 

_Righttt, they didn't know. I didn't tell them._ Inunaki's lips twitched down. He'd forgotten so many things and he blamed it on the hardcore celebration the team had the night before. 

The team went out to eat a week's amount of meat paired with hard liquor the night before, cheering and celebrating the fruits of their hard work. The Black Jackals just defeated the reigning Adlers in the most spectacular way to start off the season. Though the newest recruit, and undoubtedly the star of the game, Hinata Shouyou, wasn't present, the team celebrated for him. 

"Here's to the most wondrous season yet!" Foster raised his glass, cheeks a bit flushed since Shion knew he wasn't much of a drinker. Cheers erupted all over the table, the regulars and the reserves all raised and clinked their glasses together, throwing their head backs as they let the liquor burn down their throats in the most satisfying way. 

Sakusa left an hour later, not even tipsy from the alcohol, Meian tried to make him stay even for a little bit more but the dark-haired spiker refused, excusing himself and went back to the hotel they were staying at (The Jackals was going against the Japan Railway Warriors next week in Sendai so they decided to stay in the prefecture to save themselves of the long journey). Atsumu grumbled under his breath, visibly bordering drunk as he chugged down on his drink.

"Stupid pretty-face. Stupid olive-head. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." The setter grumbled as he angrily bit down on meat. He was in his 'asshole mood' again and nobody dared to bother him. Bokuto who usually still approaches the moody setter opted to retire early for the night with his boyfriend, seemingly in a sour mood too. 

"Where is Shouyou-san?" The reserve setter, Kaito, asked what he and the other reserves were talking about. Atsumu's glare at particularly nothing sharpened, his scowl deepening even more. Inunaki rolled his eyes at the setter's antics while Meian, the good captain that he was, answered the hanging question. 

"Shouyou-kun said he needed to go home to Miyagi, he needed to talk to someone, I think." Meian turned to the libero with a smile, "Well! Shion here knows more than we all do," The captain gaze turned scrutinizing, "Why did you just allow Shouyou to go like that? Is it his mom? A close friend? You know something, don't you?" 

Now, Meian was usually nice and all-smiles, encouraging his teammates like the team dad that he was, but the senior players know that the Jackals' Iron Wall had a scary side that creeped out even Coach Foster. 

Luckily Inunaki had a much scarier side.

"Either having the time of his life, or is crying himself to sleep." Inunaki sipped on his liquor as his teammates' faces were painted with horror upon hearing his words, "There would be hell to pay if it's the latter though. For now, let him be, Shouyou is an adult like us after all." Shion said in a-matter-of-fact tone. Oliver seemed like he wanted to protest, but Meian stopped him, nodding at the libero's words. 

(Unbeknownst to the libero though, that Foster was watching the exchange with an amused look on his face, thinking along the lines of, _'Shion-kun can become a captain too.'_ )

Long story short, the whole team went back to their rooms completely trashed (proven by how the owner of the place where they celebrated threatened to ban them from coming back ever again). Meian and Foster, who were less trashed, guided the chaotic drunk jackals home to their rooms before retiring into their own rooms themselves. Usually, the coach wouldn't tolerate such behaviour, however he cut his team some slack since they did win against Adlers.

Just because they won the battle though, didn't mean that they already won the war. They still needed to go against the Warriors in a week, so practice wasn't suspended, even if most members (even the coach) were hungover. 

Inunaki always had a fairly easy time overcoming his post-drinking pain, and only had a slight headache, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Honestly he'd prefer ten headaches like the one he had now than a deadly powerful spike from Ushijima or a jump serve from Kageyama. The same couldn't be said for Atsumu though, who was a light-weight, and downed twice the amount of alcohol than Shion did himself. The setter was back in his room, probably crawling his way to the bathroom to throw-up. Good for him, Shion thought. 

"Shion. Shion. What the hell did Bokuto say?" The libero was shaken out of his thoughts by a flabbergasted Adriah, who wasn't even looking at him but instead at the closed door that Bokuto just departed from. The libero swatted away the middle blocker's hand from his shoulder, before walking towards the door with a passive look on his face. 

"He said Shou's in a relationship with Kageyama. Hurry up Adriah, help me stretch." The libero glanced back at his shell-shocked teammates who probably had no idea of the events that happened on their match the day before, his lips quirking into a small smile before leaving the three behind. 

-

Foster looked at his team. Obviously they would be hungover, he was too, but Meian, Oliver, and Adriah were taking it a bit too far. 

"Adriah you idiot watch out!" The coach's head snapped into the direction where he heard the libero's voice, eyebrows raising at the sight of the prankster middle blocker rubbing his kinda reddish forehead after colliding with the net's pole, Shion and Bokuto helping him stand up. 

"Oliver-san!" Foster's attention was taken by Kaito's voice. The coach let out a pained groan before turning to the direction of the setter's voice. He was greeted with the sight of the two-meter spiker face-planted on the floor. Foster paled, and ran towards the two. 

"Barnes!" Foster winced at his own loud voice, "What the hell happened, Kaito?" He spoke in a softer voice. 

"Oliver-san was picking up some balls on the ground but it seems like he wasn't paying attention since he tripped over one." Foster's gaze landed on the poor, unfortunate, half-deflated ball, before turning to the spiker who was slowly getting up. 

"I told you not to move around for now, your ankle's not completely healed. I want you ready for the Warriors!" Oliver had a lost look on his face, only nodding at his words. Foster helped his player stand up and move to the bench. 

"Honestly," an exasperated sigh came out of his mouth, "I need you back ready to play again, since the Warriors undoubtedly would be ready for Hinata now. I plan to switch the two of you on and off the court to confuse them." Foster saw Oliver flinch at the mention of Hinata's name. "What? Are you scared that Shouyou-kun would steal your starting position? No need. I plan to use the two of you alternately throughout the season, you two are absolutely essential to win." Again, Oliver just nodded. 

"Ow! Meian-san!" Foster's head whipped into the direction of Bokuto, who was just nailed in the head with Meian's serve. 

_Goddamnit_. 

-

The Jackals' starting line-up were withdrawn from the practice and called into a corner. The Coach was glaring at his six playersーShouyou's absence was obvious. Meian, Oliver and Adriah still had this ridiculous lost look on their faces, Sakusa just stared back at him, wearing his signature face mask, Bokuto was humming (seriously, he seemed happier than usual, Foster thought), Inunaki looked quite annoyed, and lastly, Atsumu, who arrived an hour late, looked like shit, with bags under his eyes and unkempt hair, paired with his paler than usual skin. 

Sakusa broke the silence first, "Shouyou texted me earlier, he'd be back in practice tomorrow, he asked to be excused for practice today since he and Karasuno had an impromptu reunion." Foster nodded at that, it was fine, after all, Hinata shone the brightest in the last match. (Sakusa, saw through his coach and knew that Foster was playing favourites, not that he could blame him.) 

The coach's eyes flitted to Bokuto, who was humming louder after Sakusa's words, trying to keep a smile from his face (and failing). Then he moved his gaze to the troubling trio of the day, Adriah, Oliver and Meian, who blanched in contrast with Bokuto's reaction. 

"What's wrong with you three?" Foster motioned to his players, then turned to Bokuto, "And why are you so happy? Did you finally propose to Akaashi-san?" 

Bokuto blinked owlishly at him, "No, but I plan to this Christmas." 

"Oh, uh, good luck then." 

The spiker gave him his signature grin, "Shouyou's finally dating Kageyama!" 

Foster froze, along with the troubling trio, Inunaki and Sakusa sighed, while Atsumu mumbled under his breath, _'about fucking time.'_

A moment of silence passed between them. 

_"Grandchildren?!"_

-

Sakusa was kind of regretting his decision to join the Jackals now.

_Maybe I should've joined Adlers? Wakatoshi-kun is there, ugh, but Hoshiumi is too. Maybe Raijin? Motoya's there too._

He watched as Inunaki repeatedly said to their shaken coach that, no, Hinata couldn't get pregnant, and he wasn't the sun-child's dad, so he won't be getting grandchildren. Bokuto was trying to cheer up Adriah, Meian and Oliver who were weeping about the fact that they didn't know that Hinata had feelings for the stoic setter _at all_ , and that Kageyama might corrupt their pure sunshine.

Sakusa was sure that MSBY Black Jackals was the most chaotic team in the whole league.

"What's up, Omi-kun?" A kinda gravelly voice called from his side. Sakusa glanced at the team setter, who looked shitty. Kiyoomi scrunched his nose and took two steps away from Atsumu, "Don't call me that, Miya."

Atsumu just gave him a shit-eating grin, "Hmm. You didn't complain last night, when you were changing my clothes, helping me while I threw up, and even putting me to bed, Omi-kun."

Sakusa flinched. He knew helping Miya was a shit move, but he really couldn't stop himself when he saw that the faux blond setter was completely trashed and all the other members were too trashed themselves to help. Shouyou, the one with the greatest alcohol tolerance amongst all of them, and the one usually taking care of them, wasn't around too. 

"No one would believe you." The curly-haired spiker hissed, earning a laugh from the setter who immediately winced after, "Don't need for them to believe, I saw you. I know you did it, that's enough." 

"Who knew the stone-cold princess Omi-omi has such a sweet, caring side?" Sakusa clenched his fists to keep himself from punching away the smug smirk on the setter's face (which was making his stomach do fucking flips and his stupid heart beat like crazy, Omi thanked whoever deity or gods watching him for the mask on his face to hide the stupid slight blush he was sure was on his cheeks right now, fucking damnit), hissing back his words with venom to hide the ridiculous effect of Atsumu's look on him. "You were fucking trashed last night, how the hell do you remember?" 

"I remember everything about you." The setter said without missing a beat nor hesitation. Sakusa froze, he swore the seconds seemed to last like hours as he stared at Atsumu in shock. The stupidly hot setter blinked at him, moments passed before realization dawned for him.

"B-because you look stupid! Yeah. Goddamnit, you look silly!" Atsumu babbled, slightly wincing after, Sakusa assumed the setter felt the aftereffects of his heavy-drinking. Then the faux blond turned on his heel, marching over to Adriah. 

Sakusa blinked at the space where the setter was, taking a deep breath before walking to the men's toilet with steady steps, and when he was finally away from prying eyes, he pulled his mask down and rubbed a hand over his flushed face. 

_'I remember everything about you.'_ The words were echoing in his mind like a broken record. He cursed under his breath, trying to calm his heart and nerves. 

"What the hell, Miya?" 

-

Hyakuzawa was more pumped up for the upcoming match than usual. The last time he felt like this was in his final match in his third year in high school, where his school had faced-off against the powerhouse Karasuno. Where he had the honour to go against Hinata Shouyou once more.

He was granted the opportunity once more. His insides were churning in anticipation as his team entered the court, his eyes immediately zeroing on the striking, signature orange hair.

There he was, Hinata Shouyou. The one who truly showed him how fun volleyball was, the one who told him the right way to approach the sport when he was struggling to keep up with the others, and was only recognized for his height. How ironic it was that a 160-something centimetres tall ball boy, who didn't even get the chance to get invited in that prestigious training camp (though Yuudai thought it was ridiculous, Hinata deserved the spot more than anyone), the one who had the door closed on his face, yet still found a way to get in, was the one who opened up a path for him in volleyball. 

Hinata Shouyou was a miracle-maker, and Yuudai was determined to give the oranget the best possible game he could provide.

 _"I want to beat you, at your best."_ The sun-child's words resonated within him. _And I'll show you my best, Hinata-san._ Hyakuzawa thought to himself.

He smiled at the oranget from across the net, and in an instant, he had all the Jackals' sharp gazes on him. Hyakuzawa felt a chill go up his spine, slightly nulled by the way Hinata waved at him and warmly said, "Let's have the best game, Hyakuzawa-san!"

Yuudai nodded, keeping his gaze away from the Sakusa Kiyoomi who was sending a scrutinizing gaze on his way.

_What the hell?_

-

Hyakuzawa was panting, his muscles were burning, sweat dripping down from his skin to the smooth floor of the court.

They lost, three sets to one, but _holy hell,_ was it the best match he had ever played.

The tall middle blocker was sure he had achieved a new vertical reach point somewhere in the middle of the game.

Hinata was ethereal as he flew, and Yuudai thought he was even more beautiful now than in high school (was that even possible?).

The Jackals celebrated. The loss stung, sure, but right now he couldn't help but feel proud. Hyakuzawa tried his hardest to keep a grin from his face since his teammates were still weeping for their loss. He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, looking on the other side of the net and unexpectedly meeting Hinata's gaze. The oranget acknowledged him, nodding at him as if telling him, _"That was a great match, thank you."_

The players of both teams briefly freshened up before dispersing all over the arena to socialise with the fans. Hyakuzawa was never that popular, only ever known as the _'two-meter guy of Warriors'_ , yet he still did his best to talk to the fans. However, the public right now seemed to be adamant in getting a certain oranget's attention.

Hinata was surrounded by fans, who were all praising and fawning over him. The oranget held a certain aura of confidence with him, and could talk to everyone without flushing at the attention like he did back in high school. Hyakuzawa knew that the boy wouldn't be able to escape the crowd immediately, so he gave up the idea of having a casual chat with Hinata, and instead focused on the little people that came to him.

Yuudai was about to retreat to the changing room when a voice called out to him, "Hyakuzawa-sannnn!", then a sound of volleyball shoes landing on his side, Yuudai turned and saw the chocolate-amber eyes of Hinata Shouyou next.

"Hi-hinata! Hi!" The middle blocker gave himself a kick and a punch on the face, mentally, at the awkward words he just uttered. The oranget was undeterred though, and beamed up at him with a gleeful expression.

"That was hella awesome, Hyakuzawa-san! The way you _swooshed_ across the net when you stopped my spike! And I swore you jumped higher! Like _gwaaah_! You're so awesome!" _Ah, so Hinata never really changed huh,_ Yuudai thought to himself as he felt heat creep up to his cheeks, dusting them with a blush.

"Y-you think so?"

"Yeah! I'd love to go against you again sometime!"

The two engaged in a few minutes of conversationーwell, Hinata was shooting off compliments left and right, while Hyakuzawa grew more flushed with each amazement-filled words from the oranget. They were too distracted to even notice the stunned silence of the crowd for a moment and the gasps and whispered that followed, and a very exasperated groan from Miya Atsumu.

"And then in the third set, your team's number twoーeh?! Huh?!" Hinata's words were cut off as a hand snaked around the oranget's waist, Hyakuzawa had to blink to see if he was hallucinating as he looked at the person who owned the kind of possessive arm that was holding Hinata Shouyou's waist.

"Bakageyama!"

_Oh, so I'm not seeing hallucinations._

Standing beside Hinata Shouyou, was Kageyama Tobio. The oranget's partner who had enough skills to step into the Olympic stage. The ice-cold, calm and collected, genius setter with his killer jump serves was looking at the sun-child with a slight smile on his face (holy hell, he can smile?) 

"Dumbass." Kageyama's voice was softer than usual, then the setter turned to the giant middle blocker, offering a polite nod, "Osu, Hyakuzawa-san." 

"O-osu.." Hyakuzawa didn't know what to make of the sight presented to him, and it was like everyone was in the same state, given by how they were staring at the two. 

Then Kageyama leaned into Hinata too closely to be considered as normal for friends, then pressed a kiss on the oranget's cheek. 

_What the hell?_

Hyakuzawa could only stare as Hinata beamed up at Kageyama with a much more warm, and happier smile. They looked pretty, thought Yuudai, like a power volleyball couple. 

The moment was ruined as Miya Atsumu marched to their direction, a scowl on his face. Hyakuzawa could see the masked spiker of the Jackals following too. 

"Tobio-kun! Don't you dare corrupt our precious, innocent little Shouyou-kun in public!" Atsumu said as he tried to pull Hinata away from the Adlers' setter. Kageyama only frowned, and tightened his hold on Hinata. 

"I'm not corrupting him, and he's not entirely innocent." The dark-haired setter said with a matter-of-fact tone. Yuudai swore he saw Hinata blush, as Sakusa finally arrived on the scene. 

"Miya, stop embarrassing yourself, Shouyou can do whatever he wants." The spiker's voice was slightly muffled by his mask, yet his tone was still sharp as he glared at the faux blond setter. 

"But Omi-omi!" 

Sakusa turned to Yuudai, who was still trying to process the whole situation, "Hyakuzawa-san, you won't be able to block my spikes the next time." the spiker said with determination set in his eyes, before turning to Shouyou with a smile and dragging Atsumu away. 

"Well, see you soon, Hyakuzawa-san!" Hinata waved at him before he was dragged away by Kageyama, who gave him a polite nod once more. 

Yuudai walked to the changing room with a lost look on his face. Trying to wrap his head around the information just dumped on him. 

When he arrived at the door, he didn't even notice that his captain was beside him, the man gave him a slight, pitying smile, "Shame, it seems like you just lost your chance in Hinata Shouyou." 

"Uh.. Yeah." was all Yuudai could say. 

-

That night, the news blew up that the Olympiad, genius setter was dating the new spitfire monster in the league, everyone talked about how much of a power couple they were. 

Hyakuzawa was sure that the season for that year was the best one yet, spiced up by the sun that was Hinata Shouyou, and his loving rivalry against his boyfriend, the genius setter, Kageyama Tobio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannd that's it for now, there's still one bonus chap left that would be longer than this one. Thanks for reading
> 
> You can also reach me here: [ twitter.](https://twitter.com/fujoshismochi)


	14. Bonus Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's birthday bash at the beach!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeere it is, the final chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Hinata slowly roused from his sleep, his body clock acting up, rendering him waking up the same time the sun rose. 

The oranget rubbed the sleep off his eyes, a yawn escaping him as he slowly took in his surroundings. He was under cream-colored sheets, a familiar arm wrapped around his waist. Shouyou looked to the person laying beside him, and found the most beautiful shade of blue looking back at him.

"You're cute when you wake up, like a rabbit perking up." Tobio said with a smile as Shouyou cuddled close to him. He tightened his grip on the Shouyou's waist and kissed the soft orange hair. Hinata kissed his collarbone in return.

"Happy birthday, Shouyou." Kageyama whispered against the orange hair, burying his face in the soft locks and inhaling the sweet, citrus scent that was completely Shouyou. Hinata hummed as Tobio felt butterfly kisses go up from his collarbone, to his neck, jaw before settling on the side of his lips. "Thank you, Tobio." the oranget whispered before softly pressing his soft lips against the setter's. Tobio graciously accepted the kiss, basking in Hinata's warmth for a few moments before pulling back, his gaze soft.

The two got out of bed, stretching a bit and admiring each others' bare, lean muscles before making their way to the sink, where they freshened up. 

It was only six in the morning, the date was the 21st of June, 2019, Hinata's birthday. The two were staying in a beach resort near Tsukihama beach, with some of their friends who all gathered to celebrate the sun-child's beach birthday party with him.

The two pulled comfortable shirts on their bodies, paired with shorts before leaving their room and heading to the still quiet shore, where they would do a little warm up before formally starting the day. The two had developed a routine every morning, since both of them are professional athletes, they needed to take care of their bodies, so Hinata suggested incorporating their own morning routines and doing them together. They usually meditate and run to start the day.

They were greeted by the sparkling blue sea, paired with soft, pristine white sands and the soft glow of the rising sun. The view made the two breathless, and they took their time to enjoy the scenery before setting off to do their routines.

The two had a busy, but fun-filled day ahead. Most of the couple's friends arrived in the resort already, and were all ready to have the time of their lives celebrating the birth or the sun-child they all loved.

In the middle of the run, they stumbled across Ushijima, who looked like he too, was warming up for the day. The olive-haired offered a small smile and waved, running up to the couple. 

"Happy birthday, Hinata Shouyou- oh, I mean, Hinata. Sorry, force of habit." The spiker corrected himself, since he had been told countless times to just address the oranget casually, than calling out his full name every time. The oranget beamed up at Japan's main cannon, "Thank you, Ushijima-san! How's the sand?" 

Wakatoshi shifted his foot, looking at the fine sand of the beach, "It's kind of restricting, I can't run at my full speed." Toshi looked at Hinata with confusion and amazement on his face, "And you jump in this?" 

A proud smile painted itself on Tobio's face. He couldn't help but kiss his boyfriend's cheek as pride bloomed in his chest. Yes, he'd been cursing the sand since he couldn't properly keep up with Hinata as they ran, but knowing the fact that Shouyou could play against pros in beach volleyball made him want to shout out to the world just how great and talented his sun was. 

Ushijima watched as Kageyama openly showed his affection. The setter stirred quite the reaction in the media last season, where he openly showered Hinata with love off-court. Of course, the moment the Ardlers and Jackals faced-off, Tobio didn't hold back, and Adlers won, though it was a full five sets with the scores going up to the 20s. All Jackals and Adlers players were exhausted into the marrow of their bones, yet they felt heavenly satisfaction with the well-played match they had. Kageyama didn't care what others thought about him, when asked why he was so open with his affection when the oranget, Kageyama just answered, _"Well, because I do love him? It's just natural that I show him love because that's just how I feel for him?"_

The setter never found any reason to hold back his love because of others' opinions, and it was something Ushijima admired. 

"Well, Ushijima-san, you just gotta step into your jumps! Even more than usual!" Hinata brightly exclaimed, and it seemed like he wanted to tell more when a voice cut him off. 

"Toshi-Toshiiii! Oh! Is that Chibi #10?" Hinata peeked behind the olive-haired spiker as Wakatoshi turned with a smile on his face, the three were greeted by the smiling face of the world-famous chocolatier and Ushijima's long-time boyfriend, Tendou Satori. 

Tendou was running slower than Hinata had last seen him, and he assumed that it was because of the sand. The redhead ran to where they were, his breath slightly ragged as he gave Shouyou a smile, "Happy Birthday, Hinata! It's nice of you to extend your invitation to me." 

Shouyou beamed at the tall, former middle blocker, "It's no problem, Tendou-san! I'm glad you made it!" 

Kageyama politely nodded at the redhead, Tendou laughed freely, while Shouyou saw the soft, fond look that was on Ushijima's face as he looked at his boyfriend. 

"Damn, I don't work out as much as I used to, keeping up with Toshi is hard, especially with this sand." Tendou kicked at the sand lightly, "But rest assured, I'll join in the fun later, it has been a while since I played good 'ol volley." Tendou gave a menacing grin to the couple, "I kinda look forward to stopping the freak-quick again." 

Ushijima laughed at Tendou's antics. Kageyama gave a challenging grin to the two, while Hinata's eyes burned, "Bring it on, Tendou-san!" 

The four parted ways, Ushijima and Tendou went back to the hotel, while Kageyama and Hinata continued their run. Tobio was trying to get used to the feel of the sand and how his feet would slightly slide whenever he took a step, he also took in the warm breeze that came with the gentle waves of the sea. Hinata was running ahead of him, laughing and showing off just how he managed to befriend the sand. The soft yellow of the sun bathed Hinata's form as he smiled at Tobio, the breeze ruffling his unruly orange hair that grew a bit longer, closely resembling the hair he had in their first year. 

Tobio was mesmerized by the view of the sunshine-embodiment basking at the sun rays while smiling at him, he then realized just how lucky he was, for having Hinata in his life to warm him and his heart in a way nothing and no one could do. 

Hinata, oblivious to how hard Tobio's heart was pounding away in his chest, talked as the two slowed their pace, "So, Aone-san told me he couldn't come, since he had work today. Narita-san, Kinoshita-san too, couldn't leave work, Ennoshita-san had an important patient to attend to. Makki and Matssun-san, you know, Oika-san's teammates from Seijoh, they were in Tokyo, couldn't come too. They all sent their presents though, and wished me the happiest birthday. " Tobio only hummed, his Shouyou was a social butterfly, he made friends everywhere and anywhere, which was one of the reasons why they were to have the whole beach for today. 

The two were about to go back to the hotel to get ready for breakfast when they heard a laugh, "Damn it, Bokuto!" 

Hinata gasped and ran to where Kuroo and Bokuto were seated on the sand. With Kuroo having sand on his hair, face, shirt, _everywhere_. 

"Shouyou!" Bokuto stood up and bear-hugged Hinata, while the two were hugging, Kageyama met Kuroo's gaze, nodding in his direction. 

"Bokuto-san! Kuroo-san, what are you two doing here?" Hinata asked as Kuroo stood up, sand falling from him as he did so. Bokuto grinned at the two, "We're splashing sand!" 

"Eh?" Kageyama and Hinata said together. 

Kuroo rubbed a hand on his hair, shaking the grain of sand off. "Well you know how people splash each other with water?" The couple nodded, "It's that, but with sand." 

"Why though?" Kageyama asked. 

"Because 'Kaashi and Kenma told us not to swim so early, but we wanted to have fun, and splash, so we did it with sand." Bokuto said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Kageyama, being the polite guy that he was, nodded and said, "I see, Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san." Hinata on the other hand, laughed loudly, "Kenma and Akaashi-san's gonna be mad at you two again." Hinata often hung out with the two former setters, so he knew just how they would react. 

"But we didn't do anything wrong though?" The salt and pepper haired male asked, his owlish eyes blinking at the crow, followed by a hum of agreement from the cat. 

"Let's just go back and see!" 

-

"Kuroo, what the heck?" Hinata watched as Kenma's eyes narrowed at the sight of his boyfriend, who still had sand that he couldn't shake off on him. Hinata laughed loudly, making Kuroo pout. 

"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi looked at his boyfriend with a raised brow, making the spiker whine. "We didn't do anything wrong though?" 

"I swear when you two are together, you act like five year olds." Kenma muttered as he grabbed Kuroo's hand, waving at them as they walked towards their room, "I'll just have Kuroo shower for a bit, see you at breakfast." 

Hinata waved at the two, before turning to the owls, "Akaashi-san! Will you play today?" The sun-child was radiating his usual warm charm, making the bespectacled male smile, "Yes, Shouyou-kun, but I'm not sure if I'll be teamed up with Koutarou." 

"'Kaashi will do great with anyone though!" Bokuto chirped as the four of them made their way to the dining hall, where various voices could be heard already. Tobio glanced at Shouyou, who was almost vibrating with excitement, he intertwined their fingers together, making the oranget glance up at him in surprise. Tobio gave his sun a small smile (that he now knew wasn't awkward since Shouyou assured him so many times), which Shouyou returned as they entered the hall. 

In an instant, gazes were upon them, well, most of those were zeroed on the cheery birthday boy, and were followed by bursts of _'happy birthday!'_ and _'Shouyou!'._

Hinata took in all his guests, who were smiling at him. Asahi, Sugawara, Daichi, Yaku, Tadashi, Ushijima, and Iwaizumi were all together, arranging the large number of seats for all the guests. Noya, Shion and Hoshiumi were in one corner, who looked like they were planning something before they arrived. Lev, Adriah, Tendou and Tsukki gathered together like they were talking about being a middle blocker. 

Oliver, Meian, Coach Ukai, Takeda-sensei, were most likely planning about the pairs for the beach volley mini tournament that will happen later on, since Shouyou had asked them to take care of the pairings. Sakusa was in one corner of the room, keeping to himself. While Yachi, Kiyoko, Saeko-neesan, Tanaka, and Osamu were helping to prepare the table and foods. 

"Shou-chan!" Hinata felt a pair of arms pulling him away from Kageyama, looking up, he saw the smiling face of Oikawa, who then proceeded to hug him. 

Tooru gave his warmest hug to Shouyou while giving a teasing smile to Tobio, and a challenging look to the black-haired, pretty-faced Akaashi Keiji. "Shouyou, happy birthday!" He felt Hinata's arms wrap around his torso, eliciting a chuckle from the brunet. "Me and Iwa-chan have a surprise for you later." 

Hinata felt the setter pull away from him, giving him a wink before going to Iwaizumi to help him. Kageyama, as if sensing what's to come, gave his hand a squeeze before walking to Tanaka to help them with the food (since Osamu's company was the one who provided the food for the whole birthday event, and not the hotel itself). Bokuto and Akaashi dispersed too, leaving Shouyou alone and free for the others to flock around. 

Noya, Shion and Lev immediately went to him, with all their smiling faces and telling him to have the happiest birthday as he was led to the long dining table, where he tried his best to interact with all his guests who were all beaming at him. 

"Hinata-kun! The pairings are decided!" Takeda-sensei called, making Hinata whip his head towards his direction. Hinata had asked the coaches (and Meian) to take care of the pairings so that the most peculiar people would be paired up with each other. Hinata nodded graciously at his former advisor, "Thank you, Sensei!" The oranget decided not to ask who's paired with who so the surprise won't be spoiled. 

Soon enough, Atsumu, who turned out to have styled his hair in the shower for far longer than necessary, came in. Then Kenma and Kuroo followed, and soon, all their guests were seated at the table and ready to eat. 

Hinata happily chatted away while eating, never failing to incorporate Tobio in every conversation. All Hinata's guests could see just how much love was between the two and smiled to themselves, most of them knowing just how much time the two had spent pining over each other since high school, and were relieved to hear the news that the two finally confessed their mutual feelings. 

Shion, Nishinoya, Yaku and Hoshiumi seemed to be getting along well, Shouyou noticed. The four were snickering and laughing all together throughout the whole breakfast. Shouyou wondered if it was because of all their admittedly short statures.

Tendou, Adriah and Lev were all pestering Tsukishima, who kept glancing at his green-haired boyfriend in an attempt to ask for help getting away from the three, yet all Yamaguchi gave him was amused glances, before proceeding to chatter away with Daichi, Asahi, Sugawara and Iwaizumi. 

Akaashi and Tooru were giving smiles to each other too (unbeknownst to Hinata those smiles were tight and forced), while Bokuto chatted with Kuroo and surprisingly, Ushijima. While Kenma and Sakusa mostly kept quiet throughout the whole meal (though Shouyou could see Omi-san's gaze flitting to 'Tsumu? He wasn't sure). On the other hand, Tanaka, Saeko-neesan, Atsumu and Osamu were all chatting about food (well, Osamu was mostly throwing insults at Atsumu's shitty cooking skills), while Yachi and Kiyoko talked to each other. 

Hinata felt blessed, for having such amazing friends who were all willing to spend his birthday with him, some crossed oceans just to be with him, some took some time off from work, and realizing that made his heart flutter, he could feel the pinprick of tears, but he held them back, it was a happy day, and it wasn't gonna get ruined by him crying. 

A little after breakfast, the whole crew headed for the beach, having changed in their swimming trunks and swim suits. 

"Let's goooo!" Tanaka and Noya called out, raising their fists in the air, cheers followed them, with Lev, Bokuto, and Kuroo's voices being the loudest. Hinata laughed as they arrived at the five beach volley courts set up for the games. Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai took their places and had with them the list for the pairings. 

"Okay, line up!" Ukai said with his megaphone, Takeda-sensei beside him. Karasuno's coach watched as the professional volleyball players along with other adults that were friends with Hinata Shouyou lined up obediently. "Damn, I'm saying these to V. League players, and even to those part of the national team." Muttered Ukai that Takeda clearly heard, causing him to chuckle. 

"It's Hinata-kun's charm that got them gathered here." The teacher whispered back, while looking at the people who were gazing back expectantly at them. 

"Well, here goes.. So we partnered you all based on chemistry, and what would look like amusing per Hinata's request, have fun, all of you." Ukai spoke through his megaphone, earning nods. 

"So here's the pairings.." 

-

Sakusa watched as chaos unfolded right before his eyes. Though a part of him, the one that grew accustomed to the daily chaotic antics of the Jackals, found amusement in what was happening, a part of him still wanted to go back to his room and curl up in his comfy blanket, away from everyone. 

Then his eyes flitted to Hinata, who was watching and sometimes joining in on the racket. His chocolate-honey eyes were lit with happiness and amusement, lips curled into a grin that cannot be wiped off, and was exuding a warm aura that can rival the sun shining down on them itself. 

Sakusa wanted Hinata, the angel-puppy-sunshine child, happy. He loved seeing him like that and it was his special day, so he pushed away the urge to leave and instead stayed despite everyone being too hyper for his liking. 

He heard steps approaching him, and turned to look at the person. His brows raised as he saw Nekoma's libero, the one shorter than Hinata himself now, approach him. 

"Quite an ensemble we got here, no?" The libero named Yaku Morisuke, if Sakusa could remember right, grinned at him, undaunted by the obvious height difference between them. Sakusa nodded, he was still wearing his mask, and Yaku eyed it for a bit, before shrugging and dismissing it. 

"Do you know who your partner is?" The libero gave him a glance before turning to the other guests, "Mine is YuuーNishinoya Yuu, Karasuno's libero before, you know him?" 

Sakusa nodded, "The one with a blond streak on his hair, quite loud too." 

"Yeah, that's him." Yaku grinned at him. 

"My partner's the guy with the spiky hair, the athletic trainer with the overly-whiny and loud boyfriend." 

Yaku nodded, "I heard Yuu say that he was an ace in their prefecture, Hinata idolises him too." 

"Yeah, and we're going against Adriah, my teammate from the Jackals, and the tall, silver-haired model." Sakusa gave a side-glance to Yaku, "Your boyfriend?" 

To that the libero laughed, "Yeah, the idiot's my boyfriend, we stay together in Russia, he flies here to Japan often." Then Yaku turned to Sakusa, a dangerous gleam in his eyes, "Please absolutely crush him, so I can laugh at his face later." 

Lips twitching a bit, Sakusa nodded, "I don't plan to go easy on anyone, but now that you said that, I might just try a bit harder." 

"We're going against Tsukishima-kun, the quiet one from the crows, and your boyfriend. Don't think I'll go easy on him." Yaku let out an impish smile, "Though I bet you want me to give him quite a reckoning." 

Sakusa couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, nodding as the shorter male began to walk away. Then the words fully registered in his brain, eyes widening as his face heated up, "He's not my boyfriend!" 

The libero looked back at him, a smirk on his face, "But you knew who I was talking about even if I didn't mention his name?" 

Sakusa sputtered, again thanking his stars for the mask he was wearing as Yaku walked away laughing, leaving the curly-haired spiker with his face flushed. 

"Hey! Sakusa-san, I'm your pair for- are you okay? Is it too hot? Your face is red." Iwaizumi walked towards the Jackal spiker, surprised as he saw the usually stoic face visible flush that even his signature mask couldn't conceal. 

The spiker looked at him with quite frantic eyes, making Iwa's trainer instincts kick in, "We're one of the first to play but I can ask Ukai-san to let the next pair play instead of us, what do you say?" 

The masked-spiker shook his head, "I just need a few moments, I'll be fine." He took off his mask and pocketed it, taking a few calming breaths before looking back at Hajime, his expression morphing back to his usual calm one, "Let's crush this game." 

Iwaizumi grinned, "Yeah, let's." 

-

Saeko-neesan, Takeda, and Ukai were all seated on the sand, looking out at the different courts where various people, from professional indoor volleyball players to policeman. It was quite a spectacle, seeing even the famous Ushijima shift uncomfortably in the coarse texture of sand, the cheery and loud Bokuto kick at it, and the stoic, kind-of-grumpy Sakusa glare at the harmless grains of sand they were standing on. Several guests tried to jump, and ended up failing and flailing due to the restrictive nature that was so different from the hard, reliable floor. 

Hinata had his phone with him, sneakily snapping various photos of his guests face-planting and snickering, muttering the words, _"This is going to the collection."_ The oranget avoided the gaze of any other guests so that he could freely take all the photos he wanted. 

Takeda let out a satisfied sigh as he let his gaze sweep over the whole place. It was full of life, with laughs, giggles and playful banter thrown all over by the people who were smitten with Hinata Shouyou. He couldn't help but feel proud, after all, he had witnessed with his own two eyes how the little crow grew into the majestic, charming, and great player that he was now. He saw how the oranget impacted various lives around him, and how his sun-like personality lit up the souls of his friends. 

Hinata Shouyou was as dazzling as the sun, and all of the people here were willingly under his spell, enthralled by the fire that burned brightly in his eyes and soul, seeking the warmth they provided. 

A selfish part of Takeda hoped that he contributed at least even a little bit in the crow's growth. The bespectacled teacher glanced at the two beside him, Ukai had a gentle smile on his face as he too, watched everything that was happening, and Tanaka Saeko, the woman who also had the honour of seeing those crows grow into their wings, was freely shouting insults along with encouragements to the players trying to get used to the sand. 

The three were startled by a loud gasp from the birthday boy, and Takeda was startled by the number of gazes that flitted to Hinata's direction at the sound, gauging for any sense of danger and all seemed ready to pounce. 

_Hinata-kun's harem is quite terrifying._

"Katou-san's here!" Hinata was practically shaking with excitement as he whipped his head around, looking for the person he said to have arrived. 

"Oho? Your beach volley coach?" Oikawa asked, gaining the attention and narrowed eyes from some people. Tooru ignored them, directly looking at Shouyou with a smug smile on his face. 

_Yeah, take that, I spent time with him in Brazil and I know who his friends are there._

Hinata was oblivious to it, and just nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! You met him once, didn't you, Oika-san? Oh! There he is!" 

The guests gaped as Hinata Shouyou ran in his normal speed across the sand as if it was the easiest thing to do on Earth (his normal speed's already fucking fast). 

"Shouyou-kun's a monster." Groaned Atsumu Miya from the crowd, petulantly kicking at the clueless sand. 

"Katou-saaaan!" Hinata screamed as he leaped into a tall blond's open arms. The bearded man spun the two of them together while laughing. After that, the two spoke in rapid Portuguese that only Oikawa could slightly follow. 

**_"Happy Birthday, Shouyou. Pedro, Heitor, and Nice asked me to deliver their gifts for you."_ **

Hinata smiled at that, ** _"Heitor and Nice didn't really need to give me one, I know Nice's soon to give birth, they must be saving every cent they could."_**

Katou let out a chuckle as Hinata led them to where everyone was. The beach volley coach grinned at the sight of the beach volley set-up, his grin widening as he noticed the players struggle the way Hinata did the first time he got acquainted with the sand too. 

**_"Yeah, they are. Heitor scoured every game he could these past months, and he got better than before, however, I don't think the two could miss your birthday even more, they said since they couldn't come personally, at least their gifts would be able to reach you. "_ **Katou explained as he remembered the teary-eyed couple who were lamenting the fact that they couldn't fly to Japan themselves. 

Hinata's heart fluttered at the words, his tears threatened to show themselves again. He was truly blessed. 

**_"Oh, right! Coach Washijou sent a gift too, it's with me since I visited him yesterday."_ **

**_"Really?! I didn't expect that, I'll have to thank him then!"_ **

The two arrived at where Takeda and the others were, and were surprised because Kageyama and Oikawa were there too. 

Katou recognized the two. They were setters. Setters wrapped around Hinata's fingers to be exact. The brunet was a great friend of Hinata who visited him in Brazil with his spiky-haired boyfriend. While the dark-haired one was Hinata's own boyfriend, the setter of Japan's national team that blew away France, and possibly the reason for the time Hinata was really down back when he was Brazil. 

The blond turned to his student with a smirk and spoke in Portuguese, ** _"I guess you have quite the harem, Shouyou. You've got everyone under your spell."_**

Shouyou's cheeks were dusted with pink as he waved his hands in an attempt to deny his mentor's words, sputtering out, **_"W-what?! No! They're just really nice and we're all friends!"_**

**_"Shou-chan, darling, I think everyone here would drop to their knees if you smile at them sweetly and ask them to do so. You're just that charming and cute."_ **Oikawa butted in with a smirk, speaking in Portuguese too. 

"Eh?!" 

Katou laughed loudly, **_"Right, right! I didn't know you can speak Portuguese."_**

**_"I'm a man of surprises."_ **Oikawa gave his charming smile. 

Kageyama watched the exchange with his brows furrowed. 

_Maybe I should learn that language too? Hinata's so good at it.._

Tobio didn't like the feeling of being left out, fortunately, he didn't feel that for too long since Hinata went to him and gave him a hug. Hinata then left a butterfly kiss on his collarbone and whispered something in Portuguese against his skin. 

"What did you say?" Tobio had a little frown. 

"Hmm. Nothing, nothing." Hinata smiled mischievously at him. "Come, let me formally introduce you to Katou-san." Kageyama let the shorter male drag him towards the blond man who was currently speaking in Japanese while talking to Ukai and Takeda. The man turned to them once they got closer, a friendly smile painting itself on his face. 

Hinata waved at his mentor, his other hand holding Tobio's, **_"Katou-san! This is my partner, the love of my life, Kageyama Tobio."_** Hinata spoke in the language he knew Kageyama wouldn't understand, earning an amused chuckle from Oikawa who managed to overhear. 

**_"Hmm. I know, you look even more radiant when you're with him."_ **Katou spoke back, sharing a grin with his disciple before switching to Japanese, "Hello, I'm Katou Lucio, I taught Hinata the basics of beach back in Brazil. You were great at the Olympics, and I watched your match against Shouyou too. You're quite the genius." 

Kageyama had a slight blush on his cheeks while Hinata preened and glowed at every compliment thrown at his boyfriend. He gave Tobio's hand a squeeze that was returned.

"Thank you.. Katou-san, also, thank you for taking care of Hinata in Rio." Kageyama gave the man a polite and grateful bow. He had heard of the man from Shouyou, he knew that the bearded man was caring, and tirelessly taught Shouyou even when he kept flailing at first, and Kageyama was grateful for that. 

"Make sure to call Pedro later on, Shouyou! He also gave me your present, I'll give it to you later on back in the hotel." Shouyou nodded, gave a small wave as he and Tobio began to walk back to where the others were. 

Hinata met Ushijima's gaze, and he mouthed back, "That's the Shiratorizawa alumnus!", the spiker understood and nodded, before going back to getting his feet used to the sand before the matches officially started. 

The line-up went like this, Yaku-Noya was up against Atsumu-Tsukishima, they used the first court. On the second court was Hoshiumi-Inunaki against Ushijima-Meian. On the third was Tendou-Kuroo against Asahi-Bokuto. The fourth was with Yachi-Kiyoko versus Daichi-Tanaka. The very last was with Yamaguchi-Osamu versus Sugawara-Oliver. 

There were other teams who couldn't play yet and they would go against the winners from the first round. The fact that Shouyou wasn't paired with anyone caused quite the ruckus since most of the guests wanted to play and team up with the oranget. 

However, Ukai, Takeda and Meian insisted that the pairings are final, so the others didn't protest any further. 

Except for four setters. 

"Shou-chan! Let me set for you, you know, since I already know how to properly set outdoors, we could definitely crush everyone here!" Oikawa threw a dirty look to the other three, who were all glaring back at him. Kageyama's cold blue eyes were piercing, like sharp spears. The long-haired CEO's cat-like gaze was creepy, and was gauging in and observing as Oikawa slung his arm around Shouyou. While the bespectacled pretty-face had his eyes narrowed and staring at him, Oikawa was reminded of his scary and strict teacher back in middle school. 

The CEO grabbed Shouyou's hand, and Oikawa felt the oranget tense up, his usual sweet smile growing tight. Hinata couldn't see the staring contest between the Grand King and the tactician though. 

"Shou, let me set for you. I am your favourite setter, right?" Kenma asked in his usual quiet voice, however Hinata could hear an edge in it. 

Kageyama joined the fray, grabbing Hinata's other hand, "Kenma-san, that can't be right. _I am his boyfriend_ after all. I should be the one setting for him on his birthday." 

Oikawa tried to drag Hinata away but was stopped by the hands holding Hinata. The oranget let out a hesitant laugh, "Hahaha.. Uhm, you all could set for me after the games..?" 

"But you don't have a pair! Let me be your partner this time too, don't you remember how we crushed the Buy-Me-Beer brothers?" Oikawa whined. Making Kenma cluck his tongue, "I was his sponsor and I'm his best friend, I will toss to him." 

Kageyama cleared his throat, "Again, I'm the boyfriend." 

"Guys, I'll spike all your tosses later, okay?" Hinata spoke loudly. He was ignored. 

"Exactly, Tobio-kun! You're the boyfriend, you always have him, so shoo for now and let me enjoy my time with Shouyou." Oikawa made a shooing motion with his hand. 

"Shouyou, I'll toss to you." Kenma wasn't even looking at Hinata, instead he was staring at Tooru as he spoke with finality in his voice. 

Akaashi watched as the three argued and sighed loudly, "Okay. Enough." 

Four gazes landed on him. 

"You're gonna stress Shouyou-kun out on his special day." Akaashi held out his hand, "Come Shou, I'll set to you so that there'd be no more arguments." 

Hinata had opened his mouth to agree when Oikawa's voices cut him off. "No! You just want Shou for yourself!" 

"Sorry, Keiji, I want to set to Hinata today." 

"Akaashi-san, I want to enjoy the game with my boyfriend." 

Akaashi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. 

-

"Well would you look at that!" Katou stated, making Ukai, Takeda and Saeko turn to the direction he was pertaining to. 

"Oho! Shouyou's in trouble huh?" Saeko laughed while Takeda only winced and Ukai grimaced at the sight of the oranget being flocked around by four different setters. 

"They're probably asking Hinata-kun to spike their tosses for them in the game. Or probably questioning him about who's his favourite setter." Takeda let out a sigh. 

"Why didn't you pair Shouyou up?" Katou asked. 

"Well, he said he already had a setter for the games." Ukai explained. 

"Who?" 

"Nii-chaaaan!" A voice echoed out, and a familiar shock of orange hair popped out. 

"Her." Ukai pointed to the newcomer. 

The coaches and Saeko watched in amusement as Hinata untangled himself from the four setters' grasp, and ran towards the girl who had the same unruly orange hair as him. 

"Natsu!" The Hinata siblings had the same radiant and knee-weakening smile. Most of the guests, even those who were currently struggling with their matches, turned around to see who the newcomer was. Some grinned at the sight of Hinata Shouyou's little sister, while some stared since they haven't had the chance to meet the smaller, girl-version of the sun-child. 

The siblings laughed and hugged each other, and it was obvious that they absolutely adored one another. Hinata's mom came into the view as well, hugged his precious son and wished him the happiest birthday. 

"Nii-chan! Where's Tobio-nii? And Tooru-nii? Oh! Kenma-nii and Keiji-nii too?" Shouyou smiled at the adorable look on his sister's eyes. Natsu was taller than he was back in high school, standing at a proud 168 cm. She decided to pursue being a pro in volleyball like him too, and was being recognized for her own talent in setting, instead of being dragged along by the Hinata name that Shouyou made famous. 

"They're right there, all gathered actually. Come." Hinata led his sister towards the four who were all staring at them, thankfully not arguing, all of them looked like they realized something all at the same time. 

Akaashi was the first one to snap out of his shock, shaking his head and letting out a chuckle. _I guess I dipped into my childish side back there, competing for Shou's attention._ Keiji had hung out with the siblings before, even gave setting tips to the younger Hinata. He opened his arm, expecting a hug since both orangets loved hugs and provided the best ones, Natsu grinned in a similar way as Shouyou and leaped into his arms. 

"Keiji-niiiii! I missed you!" Natsu exclaimed, then untangled herself from Akaashi and moved on to the other three. 

"Kenma-niiii! I'm having a problem with the boss level on my new game! Can you help me with it later?" Kenma smiled and nodded, hugging the oranget briefly. 

"Tooru-nii! I watched your last match in Argentina! Though I couldn't understand what the commentators were saying, you were awesome though! The feint you did on the third set was waaaah!" Tooru hugged the girl tightly and spun her around, 

"Right?! Let's practice jump serves again later." 

"Tobio-niiii! You'll help me with pinpoint tosses again right?! And I need your opinion on this unique way of flicking my wrist that I discovered last week! I think it can improve my tosses." Tobio nodded, giving a head pat in the energetic smaller version of his boyfriend. 

Hinata watched as the four got totally smitten by his sister (not knowing that he had the same effect). He smiled to himself, letting his gaze wander towards the court, eyes widening as the Yaku-Noya team just defeated the Tsukki-Tsumu pair. 

"Hah! Yuu, how are you so good with sand?!" Yaku gave a high-five with Noya, who just laughed. 

"I went fishing in Italy for quite some time. You'll be surprised just how much standing on a rocking boat while playing tug-of-war with a huge marlin will do to improve your balance!" 

Atsumu scowled, glaring at the stupid sand and cursing at the annoying wind that messed up all his tosses and serves. "How the hell did Shouyou-kun manage to do all these in such short time?" The faux blond muttered, earning a slight chuckle from his bespectacled teammate.

"That dumbass has this stupid ability to do anything. It's not something normal mortals can comprehend." He gave a side glance to the grumbling setter, "Though you're not a normal mortal yourself."

The Hoshiumi-Inunaki tandem were giving Meian-Ushijima a hard time too, since they only had a one-point difference, and Hinata briefly wondered if the tenacity of the little giants can overcome the strength of those true giants. His question was answered when Inunaki tossed to Hoshiumi, which the light-haired spiker quickly spiked to the other side of the net. Though it seemed like Ushijima could save it, the wind messed the ball's momentum and made it land in a different spot than he had anticipated. The little giants won.

"Shou nii-chan, you'll spike a lot of my tosses, right?!" Natsu looked expectantly at his brother, "Yep. You bet."

Oikawa let out a wry chuckle to himself, making the other three ease up beside him too, "Well, how can I ever compete with that? She's Shou's favourite setter after all."

"I guess.. I'm his second favourite though." Kageyama muttered, making Oikawa dramatically gasp.

"Tobio-chan, you couldn't be more wrong!"

Akaashi let out a groan, mentally.

-

Sakusa-Iwaizumi defeated Lev-Adriah by a landslide, since Adriah couldn't set to save his life and Lev faceplanted on the sand far too many times.

Daichi-Tanaka won over the girls, Kiyoko-Yachi because of their experience and strength. Sugawara-Oliver won over Osamu-Yamaguchi because Oliver kept on spiking the ball over their blocks. Tendou-Kuroo won since they were hella good at blocking and Asahi-Bokuto couldn't jump into the spike properly because of the sand. 

The second round went like this, the Hinata siblings went up against Tendou-Kuroo, and it was quite a match, since Tendou and Kuroo got quite used to the texture of the sand and could jump adequately. Despite that, Shouyou had way more experience in dancing with the sand, and Natsu's tosses were great too (she was taught by Kageyama, Oikawa and Akaashi after all), and her observation skills wasn't to be looked down at too (Kenma gave her tips before). In the end, the Hinata siblings won. 

Yaku-Nishinoya were up against Tanaka-Daichi, and despite the other two being both liberos, Nishinoya was quite adept with spiking. Daichi couldn't receive like Yaku could and in the end, Yaku and Noya won. 

Hoshiumi-Shion didn't stop taunting their opponents, Sugawara-Oliver, mostly directed at Oliver though. Oliver's tactic of spiking the ball over the block was useless since Shion saved every ball he could, and Hoshiumi attacked everywhere and anywhere in the court. They won. 

Another interesting match up was with the setters, Oikawa-Akaashi were brought together and they went against Kageyama-Kenma. Kenma did most of the setting for Kageyama since the blue-eyed male had nasty spikes too. While on the other side, Oikawa and Akaashi switched roles, though Oikawa was more used to gliding over the sand because of the time he spent with Shouyou, something he never forgot to remind the others. 

"Yeah! I knew there would be an updrift! Good thing I played with Shouyou a lot of times before!" Akaashi was tempted to spike the ball back to Oikawa's smug face but he relented, he was supposed to be the mature one. 

In the end, Oikawa's skills and Akaashi's patience won, despite Kageyama being the number one setter in the league. His accuracy got better in the middle of the match though, and once again, Oikawa witnessed the terrifying ability of Tobio to evolve, and he predicted that had the match stretched for longer, no doubt Tobio would've been able to do good sets outdoors. 

Oikawa went against Sakusa and Iwaizumi next. The couple shared challenging glares with each other across the net, since both of them had experience with playing beach. Sakusa and Akaashi nodded to each other politely. The match dragged on, and it did quite a number on Akaashi's stamina, however, Oikawa didn't ease up one bit, and he looked like he was having the greatest time of his life as he went all-out against his boyfriend. Though Sakusa and Iwaizumi won in the end, since Sakusa was adept in everything, and Iwa supported all his shortcomings. Besides, Akaashi spent quite a while seated and not working out too, because of his job, so his moves became quite sluggish. 

"You're not half-bad." Oikawa glanced at Akaashi beside him. They were plopped on the sand and panting heavily after a match well-played.

"Thank you. You're still quite a bit of a jerk." 

Oikawa laughed at that, he sounded like a king. "Yeah. I know." 

-

It was no surprise that the Hinata siblings won the game. 

Natsu struggled too, after all, she was the youngest player there, but her big brother could do anything.

Shouyou looked like a ball of fire that dashed all over the court. He set, spiked, received, passed and flew like he was commanding the sands and the winds themselves. 

He had wings that were strong and big enough to pull him up from the restricting sand, and the way he beamed at every point scored as sunshine bathed him was absolutely breathtaking. 

He looked like an black-winged angel that graced the earth and honoured them with his presence.

After the games, most of them decided to relax on the water. Some went diving, some chilled on their floaters, while some ate food and fruits on the shore. 

Atsumu took one big floater with him, earning a snicker from his twin who was stuffing his face with food. 

"Shut up, you can't swim too." Atsumu growled before marching his way to the water. He was all ready to enjoy his time with the floater when Hoshiumi stopped him.

"What the hell Miya?! Why a floater?" The white-haired spiker looked at him with a lop-sided grin. Atsumu pursed his lip, "None of your business, Kourai-kun." 

"Don't tell me you can't swim?"

"I-I can! I just want to have a floater for now!" Atsumu started to walk away, gripping the floater. 

"Omygosh, you can't!" Hoshiumi laughed and bounced on his feet, immediately catching up to his pace. Atsumu wished the seagull-looking male would just go away and leave him be. 

His wish wasn't granted. 

Before he knew it, his floater was swiped from him and thrown by Kourai on the water, which drifted farther because of the waves. 

"Fucking yeet!" Kourai laughed, looking at the setter with mischief-filled eyes. "Thank me later."

"Why the fuck would I fucking thank you?!" Atsumu shouted as the shorter male sprinted away laughing. 

Atsumu looked at his drifting floater. He was definitely not going to get it without someone with him because, what if he drowns?! At the same time, everyone else was preoccupied with their own stuff and his twin couldn't swim like him. 

_Goddamnit_. 

"You look like a dumbass." Atsumu turned, his eyes wide as Sakusa walked over to him, his charcoal eyes looking at the lone floater. 

"Omi-omi?" 

"You don't know how to swim?" Sakusa's gaze moved to him, and Atsumu swore his heartbeat sped up. 

"I played volleyball, I'm not a swimmer." 

"I.." Sakusa looked like he was unsure of what to say, "I can swim. I'm good at it actually. So.."

Atsumu nodded in understanding, holding out his hand for the spiker to take. "Help me with my floater." 

Sakusa took his outstretched hand slowly, and when their palms touched, Atsumu intertwined their fingers and gave his hand a squeeze. 

After a few moments, he felt Sakusa squeeze his hand back. 

"Sooo, is this another one-time thing like the one that happened that night?" Atsumu's voice was playful, and it brought a beautiful blush on Omi's face. 

"Shut up, or I'll drown you myself."

-

Hinata had borrowed a tablet from Kenma, and initiated a video call with Pedro. After a few moments of ringing, Pedro picked up. 

"Pedro!"

"Shouyou! Hinata could see the beaming face of Pedro, he was in the shared kitchen of their apartment.

"Happy Birthday!" Pedro exclaimed, "I gave you a limited edition figurine of Luffy! And some other merch too, like- holy hell, is that Kodzuken?!"

Hinata turned and saw Kenma, his cat-eyes holding a hint of mischief in them. Hinata raised his brow as Kenma sat beside him and hugged him.

**_"Hi, Pedro. I'm Kenma."_ **Hinata was startled as Kenma spoke in Portuguese. Looking back at Pedro, he saw his former roommate close to tears.

"Holy- K-Kodzuken!" 

Hinata laughed, "Thanks for the gifts Pedro. This is my best friend, Kenma."

The three of them chatted for a bit, and when it was time to hang up, Pedro thanked the two of them profusely. Kenma promised to follow Pedro on his gaming account.

-

Most of the guests headed back to the hotel to rest up. Some stayed back, circling a bonfire and had their sticks with marshmallow on it. 

Hinata was beside Kageyama, Oikawa and Iwaizumi beside them on the right. Kuroo and Kenma on the left. Bokuto was cuddling with Akaashi, Ushijima was holding hands with Tendou. Yaku was placed in between Lev's long legs, while Tsukishima was seated with Yamaguchi.

Hinata was surprised to see Atsumu seated beside a masked Sakusa too.

"Oikawa-san! What's the surprise you were talking about earlier? Or is it supposed to be private?" Hinata chirped before he took a bite of his marshmallow. Kageyama looked at his boyfriend as he ate, chuckling as he was reminded of a cute chipmunk at the sight of Hinata chewing.

"Oh! Right." Iwaizumi glanced at his Tooru, eyebrows raised. Oikawa motioned to their necks, and for the first time that day, Hinata noticed the chains around them. 

Iwa and Tooru took out the matching chains, and on it were golden rings. Oikawa had his studded with little diamonds, not big enough to be considered pompous, but enough for it to look regal. Hajime's had a little, single diamond that matched Tooru's. 

Eyebrows raised, and Hinata gasped, Kageyama looked at his senpais from junior high. Oikawa had this rare slight blush on his cheeks, in contrast to the unrestricted grin on Iwa's usually annoyed face. 

"We're getting married." Oikawa mumbled, though it was silent enough for it to be heard. Congratulations were said all over, Ushijima had this smile on his face as he gave his best wishes to the two. 

Hinata was tearing up, and he made his way to the couple, hugging them both at the same time.

"That's awesome! Oika-san, Iwa-san! I'm so happy for you!" Hinata tried his best to hug both buff males at the same time and earned a chuckle from the two. Oikawa placed a light kiss on Shouyou's orange hair. 

"Thank you, Shou. You know we wouldn't be here, like this if it weren't for you." Oikawa whispered back sincerely. 

"Thanks, Shouyou." Iwa ruffled Shouyou's hair. 

Shouyou pulled back and took his place back beside Kageyama. Tobio immediately wrapped an arm around the oranget's waist, leaving a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, and whispering, "I love you." 

"I love you, too." Shouyou whispered back. 

"Iwa-chan! Let's have an alien-themed wedding!" Oikawa gasped dramatically, making several people chuckle. Iwa groaned, "No, Tooru." 

-

Bokuto grasped Akaashi's hand, looking at his boyfriend with golden owlish eyes, "Let's have a volleyball wedding! Or.. Like an owl wedding! Then let's have a loooot of onigiris!" 

"Let's see, Kou, if we could." Keiji took Bokuto's hand to his lips, kissing the ring on his fourth finger. "If we could, then let's." 

-

Kuroo glanced at Kenma beside him who was looking at everyone with a small smile, "Uh, we can have a video game themed wedding." Kuroo's voice was hesitant, since they haven't really talked about marriage yet. 

"I don't want to-" 

Kuroo's face immediately fell and paled, "Oh! I'm sorry- I didn't mean to rush things- I didn't mean to assume-" Tetsurou was cut off by a pair of small hands cradling his face, Kenma's gaze was on him. 

"Tetsu, you didn't even let me finish. I don't want to have a wedding with a theme that only I like.. I know you've always wanted a western-style wedding so..." 

A grin slowly formed on Kuroo's face the same time as heat slowly crept on Kenma's cheeks. 

"You'll marry me then?" 

"Of course." 

-

Kei had his hand holding Tadashi's tightly as he watched the other lovebirds talk about marriage, his fingertips feeling the familiar texture of a ring on Tadashi's finger. Tadashi leaned on his shoulder, whispering with a smile. 

"Should we join the fray?" 

"No. Let's not tell them yet." 

"When will we tell them then?" 

"Two days before the wedding." 

"You're terrible." 

"You love me." 

"Never said I don't." 

-

"Mori-kunnn, what about marriage?" Lev poked Yaku's cheeks, making the libero snort a laugh. 

"You don't even know how to cook rice." Lev pouted at that. 

"In a year, maybe." Yaku added after a few moments. 

"Really?!" Chirped Lev. 

-

"Toshi-kuuun~" Tendou leaned over to his smiling boyfriend. 

"Satori." 

"They're talking about marriage!" 

"Would you like to get married then?" 

"And here I thought you'd have the sweetest proposal ever." 

Wakaoshi put a marshmallow in Tendou's mouth. 

"I'll plan it then." 

-

Sakusa was regretting his decision to stay. 

He glanced at all the couples surrounding them, even Wakatoshi-kun had Tendou-san. 

He should've left. Really, he should be in his room right now. 

If it wasn't for stupid Atsumu asking him to stay.

He felt a nudge, and glanced at Atsumu who was slightly smirking at him. 

"Wanna get married? It'll be a one-time thing too." 

Atsumu didn't know what compelled him to say that but Sakusa's blush was fucking worth it. 

"Too soon, Miya." 

-

Iwaizumi cleared his throat, all gazes landed on him. 

He raised his stick with marshmallow on it. "To Shouyou!" 

Grin and smiles erupted in the group, "To Shouyou!" 

Hinata laughed and thanked everyone. He took a bite of his marshmallow, his hand holding Tobio's as he looked at the star-littered sky and the moon. 

It was a sight that made him reminisce about the walk home with Kageyama back in high school, it reminded him of Brazil's skies as he looked up at it whenever he felt lonely and down, and now, he was looking at it, surrounded by his closest friends with the love of his life's hand intertwined with his. 

Katou's words resonated within him, _hell would be the journey, yes, but once you pass the stairs of despair, what you would find is heaven. So persevere, Hinata._

He looked at Tobio's blue-eyes that reminded him of the night sky. 

_He found it_. _Heaven_.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand yup. We're done. I had so much fun writing this fic, I learned a lot too.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for sparing time to read my work, and even leaving wonderful comments! You guys warm my heart.
> 
> I'm planning on putting more works in public, some are KageHina, some are not. 
> 
> Also, this story is in the process of being edited by FrostyMochi!
> 
> See you soon, stay safe!
> 
> Kazu.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was highly inspired by the song Sharuru/Charles by Balloon, but the one I listened to was Mega Terra Zero's cover so check it out! I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Not edited, so pardon some misspellings. 
> 
> Leave some love~
> 
> Kazu.


End file.
